Curiosity: A Dangerous Thing
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Post CotBP and DMC. The story picks up right after DMC so there are spoilers. Elizabeth learns that curiosity is a dangerous thing when it involves a certain pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. R
1. Chapter 1: Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 1- Inner turmoil**

"Barbossa? But Jack shot you!" Will exclaimed, confused, ignoring the older man's question.

"Aye, that he did, Will Turner." Barbossa replied.

"Then how is it that you are still alive?" I asked, incredulously.

"Ah…Elizabeth…a pleasure to be seeing ye again." Barbossa replied with a smile quite akin to a sneer taking my hand and kissing it.

I dragged it away with a disgusted look. "It's Miss Swann and you didn't answer my question." I snapped.

"It turns out, it vill take more tan a bullet, to take 'ol Barbossa out." Tia Dalma replied with a knowing grin, ignoring me.

"Yes well, I wouldn't have lived if ye hadn't helped me. I gather ye need me to help find Jack Sparrow eh?" Barbossa asked, turning to Will.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow." Will and I said at the same time. I glanced at him. He wouldn't look at me.

The rest of the crew stood silently watching this exchange with interest.

"What's in it for me?" Barbossa questioned.

"The Black Pearl will be yours, if you help us find Jack." Will said.

I'm surprised Will would even want to bring him back. From the way he looks at me, I know he saw that kiss and sadly, I can't bring myself to explain it because, deep down, I know I wanted that kiss, more than anything. Like Jack said, I wanted to know what it's like, curiosity. How could I be so cruel as to make him go down with his ship by playing with his feelings for me? What is wrong with me? Do I still love Will? I'm not so sure.

"Then, we have an accord, but it was already mine to begin with." Barbossa replied, extending his hand to Will who took it rather stiffly.

"How are we supposed to go about this rescue mission, cap'n?" Gibbs asked, stepping forward.

Barbossa grimaced at him. "We need to make way to Tortuga tomorrow and then set out for the ends of the Earth where we will rescue me ship and yer Sparrow." He replied.

"Ah…" Gibbs replied.

"Very well. We will set out tomorrow for Tortuga to commandeer ourselves a ship. Let's get some sleep." Will announced, as if he were captain, and almost sounding like the former pompous Commodore Norrington. Barbossa was not pleased with this, but didn't say anything. This is going to be a long journey, especially with a captain that can't bloody well be trusted, I thought with a sad sigh.

All of us tramped outside and slept amongst the trees. I never got any sleep and refused to go to Will. I need time to think things through.

Will is the man of my dreams. He's even the same age. He's handsome, smart, kind, loving, and skilled in fighting, everything I could ever want and he's madly in love with me.

Then, there's Jack. He's the man I've always wanted to meet. He's quite handsome, extremely sexy, smart, disgustingly annoying, drunk, skilled in fighting, and he's a pirate to boot. He seems to have feelings for me; I mean he actually had the gall to propose to me in a twisted sort of way. He's older and more experienced, and a bloody good kisser, even better than Will. I would go to the ends of the Earth to bring him back, would I do the same for Will?

Both after me, but who am I after? The compass proved I wanted Jack more than anything else in the world, but is that true? Do I love the man I used to hate? Did I ever really hate him? Do I still love Will?

How could I just throw Jack's life away from him? It wasn't right. It just wasn't.

I curled up into a ball and fell asleep, not solving a thing, but dreaming of the taste of his lips and the hint of rum.

The next morning came a bit too soon for my liking. I sighed and got up, dusting myself off and stretching. I tried to rub the crick out of my neck, but failed miserably. Much of the crew was up pilfering around as pirates do. I looked around for Will and spotted him chatting with Tia Dalma.

I quickly walked over.

"Good morning to ye, Miss Elizabeth." Tia Dalma replied, nodding to me as I approached.

"Good morning, Miss Dalma, Will." I replied, smiling weakly.

Will turned away and started walking off.

"That is no way to treat yer bonnie lass, Mr. Turner." Tia replied, glancing at me.

"Well…she shouldn't kiss other men if she wants to be treated right." He bit back, making me cringe and stare at my feet.

She studied me with a cold, piercing gaze. "I didn't take ye fer a cheating pirate, Miss Elizabeth. Who is it tat be the man ye've kissed?" Somehow I think she already knew the answer.

"Jack." I replied in a whisper.

"Ah…Jack Sparrow…he's a heartbreaker tat one, but 'tis a good man for a pirate."

"Yes well…I'm beginning to believe maybe he isn't such a good man by teasing me into wanting him."

"Tat be yer own doing, not Jack's. Perhaps, ye were already attracted to him from te day ye met him."

I smiled as I thought back to the time Jack rescued and then threatened me. Was I attracted to him then? Maybe.

"Ye'd best be decidin' which man is fer ye before ye lose both" She replied walking off towards Barbossa.

I sighed. This is going to be one of the hardest decisions I have ever made.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pirate At Heart

**_(This is chapter 2. I know I didn't get any reviews, but people have probably noticed my first chapter by now. I couldn't wait to put chapter 2 up. I hope you enjoy! There will be more Jack in the near future.)_**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the POTC characters...that would be Disney. Cries

* * *

**Chapter 2-A Pirate At Heart**

While I was waiting for the men to commandeer a ship, I found myself in a tavern in Tortuga. I was drinking the very thing I had told Jack was a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, yet it was the only thing that had proved to clear my mind. The only comfort I could get because of the thought of what I did to Jack.

I watched a bar fight commence and almost smiled. Tortuga is famous for its fights, rum, and whores, typical place for pirates to want to be, especially Captain Jack Sparrow. It was his favorite.

I sighed as I finished the last drop and headed out to the docks to see how the men were fairing and found Will pacing the docks. Then, he saw me. "ELIZABETH! Where have you been? Don't ever run off like that again!"

I glared at him. "I can take care of myself, Will Turner, so don't you yell at me."

He opened his mouth to retort, but then thought better of it and replied coldly, "We've found a ship. Come on."

I followed him, fuming over his annoying protectiveness. Why does that vex me so much? He loves me!

"It's called _'The Golden Wraith'_."

"What?"

"This ship. It's called, The Golden Wraith," Will replied, sounding annoyed.

"Oh." I replied, studying the beautiful ship that stood before me. "She's almost as beautiful as the _Pearl_." I murmured.

"Since when have you thought of ships as beautiful, especially the _Pearl_?"

"I've always thought they were beautiful, you just never paid attention." I lied, climbing on board and heading to the cabins. I spent most of the night and the next day trying to choose between Will and Jack, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I have a feeling Will is going to lose this one and that scares me. I don't want to have to hurt anyone.

Yet, I knew Captain Jack Sparrow would never show that anything hurt him, I wondered if it would if I were to choose Will.

I thought about that kiss we had shared before I chained him to the Pearl. I thought about how his lips had tasted on mine, a taste I couldn't describe mixed with a hint of salt water and rum. Will had never kissed me like that. There was more passion in that one kiss than Will had given me in several. I thought about that smirk he had given me after I chained him down. He had not expected less or more of me. The last word he spoke to me was pirate, which showed he completely understood. He had once told me that we were not all that different and as usual, he was right, peas in a pod, he and I.

I am a pirate at heart. So is Will, but he's too good to show it. I want that life. I want the freedom of the _Black Pearl_. I want to be near the sea and more importantly I want Jack.

Two days later, after surviving several onslaughts of violence by several rather interesting sets of storms, drinking loads of rum, and not deciding one way or the other on my choice of love, I was trying to sleep, but failing miserably as usual.

All of a sudden, the ship gave a giant lurch and I was thrown off my bed where I had been lying.

"Ouch!" I groaned rubbing my sore backside.

I quickly climbed to my feet and lurched outside to see what was going on. Barbossa was fighting the waves and everyone else was hanging on for dear life, including Will.

I moved to Will's side.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"We're nearing the ends of the Earth!" He replied.

I looked around me. Waves of icy, black water crashed against the ship. Lightning and thunder raged in the black clouds above, yet there was something different about the horizon, like a wall of inescapable blackness.

My eyes widened, just as a wave swept across the ship, knocking my feet out from under me and plunging me into the icy depths of the sea.

"Elizabeth! Man overboard!" I heard Will shout.

I gasped at the cold, which was very uncharacteristic of the Caribbean, swallowing a mouthful of salt water as I felt something snakelike wrap itself around my waist and drag me under. Darkness crept in around my eyes and I lost consciousness as I succumbed to the cold around me. I didn't even have time to scream for help.


	3. Chapter 3: Belly Of The Beast

**( Thanks to XOEriksAngelOX my very first reviewer! Hopeeveryone enjoys this!)**

**Disclaimer- I do notown any POTC characters or material, but then again, if I did would I be writing this on I doubt it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- The belly of the beast **

I awoke sometime later, coughing, sputtering, and spitting salt water everywhere.

Finally, I stopped coughing up the bloody salt water long enough to look around; it seemed to be some kind of cave with membranes of design along it's sides.

"I was beginning to believe ye weren't going to make it, Elizabeth." Said a gentle voice near my ear. I jumped and realized someone's arm was around me and the voice was unmistakable. No. It can't be, can it?

I turned my head and gasped. "Jack!"

He grinned. "Hello, love."

"You're alive!" I exclaimed throwing myself into his lap and hugging him tight.

"I've said this so many times before, love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said with a grin, wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled away. "Wait…if I'm with you…then that means…"

"We're inside the beastie itself." He replied, nodding.

"Well, that's just bloody great." I muttered.

"Not to worry, love. Yer dear William will come to our rescue, it's about time someone did something…how long have I been here?" He said in a mocking voice.

"Two days and I suppose you're right. If he even cares to."

"I suspected as much, but what do yeh mean by if he even cares to, love?"

"He saw that kiss."

"Ah…"

"We've not been the same since. Jack, I'm still not sorry I forced you to go down with your ship."

"Ah well…I would have gone down with it anyway…don't ye wonder what brought me back to the ship in the first place?"

I bit my lip. "I never thought about that…"

"Twas the compass. Ye know as well as I do what it shows. It shows what we want most. When I looked at it I knew what I wanted. So…ye did right by ye. It twas the only way to save the crew, ye didn't have to apologize, I do believe ye said ye weren't sorry last time we saw each other as well. As for that kiss, there was no need fer that. Not that I didn't enjoy it mind ye." He said with a smirk at the end.

"Yes, but I do believe there was a need for that kiss. Every time I would look at that compass, it pointed to you instead of where that chest was." I replied, looking into his eyes.

He looked back and smirked. He traced one of his fingers across my face. I didn't move away or slap him like I wouldn't have hesitated at doing in the past. "What about William? Ye said ye loved him." He questioned in a knowing voice.

I sighed and looked at my hands deciding not to answer and realizing that I don't know anymore.

"Ah…so there is something between us." He said, lifting my chin. "Do ye think this wise, Elizabeth? Falling for a pirate?"

I looked him in the eyes. "No. It's incredibly stupid."

He grinned. "Right ye are, m'lady, 'tis very stupid. A pirate is not one to settle down. I desire freedom. Ye know that. I'll just break yer heart in the end, love. It's in me blood." I felt disappointment at these words, but didn't hesitate to reply.

"You know bloody well I'm as bad as you when it comes to those things."

"Yes, young William will be devastated…it's a pity re-"

"Shut up and kiss me, you wretched pirate." I replied.

He grinned. "Me pleasure."

He pulled me close and set fire to my lips with his own. There was that strange taste again as well as the rum and salt water. What was it?

After kissing him, I lay my head on his shoulder.

"If only there was some rum…" He said, sighing.

I rolled my eyes. "You and your rum."

"Ah well…I tasted rum on yer lips as well…have ye been drinking?"

"No!" I blurted out rather fast.

He grinned. "Ye have, haven't ye? No doubt pinin' fer me."

"Yes well…all right…I was, but it hurt to think that you might not be coming back…and it was all my fault." I said, my eyes brimming with tears. This just enraged me and I turned away so he couldn't see.

"Elizabeth…please don' cry. Ye had no choice. Ye did it to protect the others. Ye did the right thing." He said, pulling me back into his lap and cradling me in his arms. I had never seen this side of Jack and it puzzled me.

"Yes, but was it really the right thing? The kraken would have just taken the Pearl and it all would have been over."

"That be where ye're wrong, love. The kraken was after me. Ye said that yerself. I was a coward to have left in the firs' place. Ye might not have been so hard on me had I not left." He said giving me an amused smirk, but his eyes were serious.

"I suppose you're being truthful…" I replied, trailing off and gazing into those serious eyes I had missed so much.

"Of course I am. What reason would I have to lie to ye, Elizabeth?"

"I couldn't think of one." I replied, offering a weak smile.

His smirk fell away and he gazed at me. "Is this really what ye want, love? To be with the likes of me and not Will?"

I glanced at my hands. "Do you still have that compass of yours?"

"Ah…that I do…" He replied, reaching into a pouch tied across his chest and placing it in my hand.

I opened it and glanced at the arrow. It spun directly to Captain Sparrow himself. I glanced at him and he looked in my eyes. "Well?"

"It points to you. It even pointed to you when we were searching for Will and the chest." I replied, looking away from his intense gaze. Then, I shut it and placed it in his palm. "What does it point to for you?"

He opened it and sighed. "Tia Dalma was right. I didn't know what I wanted, but now I believe I do."

His straightforward gaze and speech caught me off guard and he held it out so I could see. Sure enough, the compass arrow plainly pointed at me. I sighed. "Will is going to be heartbroken. How will I ever break this to him? He has saved my life countless times and risked his own life in the process. He turned pirate to save me, and this is the thanks I give him? I run off with the one man he admired? I'm a wretched cold-hearted bitch." I said, staring at my hands.

"He admires me?" Jack questioned, surprised. "I thought he hated me." He muttered.

"Yes, he admires you. He would never admit it, but he does. I can see it on his face when people speak of you. He must bloody well hate you now though, as well me."

"I'm sorry, darling." He replied, puzzling me again at his thoughtfulness.

I sighed and moved as close as possible to Jack, leaning my head on his shoulder with a tired sigh. I might as well get used to being in here. I let my thoughts wander. This is want I want. It's not like we're in love or anything it was purely lust more than likely. I never really loved Will. I don't think I know what love is, I thought as I fell asleep in Jack's arms.

* * *

**( Wow, this is much longer than the other two chapters, which will make up for the really short chapter 4. Yes, I know...they were a bit out of character, my apologies...but it will get better!)**

**Preview for next chapter- Captain Jack Sparrow's thoughts**

**"Curiosity is a dangerous thing, especially when it involves a pirate. I need rum..."**


	4. Chapter 4: Captain Sparrow's thoughts

**(As I mentioned earlier, this chapter is rather short, but it was my first time to delve into the thoughts of Captain Jack Sparrow. If it's a bit out of character once again, my apologies. Hope you enjoy! )**

**Disclaimer**- I do not, no matter how much I want to, own Captain Jack Sparrow or any other recognizable characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Captain Jack Sparrow's thoughts**

Jack awoke with a start and looked down to find Elizabeth sound asleep in his arms. He smiled, which is a rare sight to those who know Captain Jack Sparrow. He stroked her hair and caressed her face gently. She's such a beautiful young lass. The perfect pirate is what she is. I don't deserve her, he thought with a sigh, but she is a woman and can decide on her own. Hopefully, she won't regret that decision. He knew it would break his heart if she did. Yes, he did have a heart, contrary to popular opinion and he hated to take her away from young Will, but who was he joshing, he had deliberately sent Will to the Flying Dutchman. Not one of his finer moments to be sure. He had tried and failed before to gain her attentions and now that he has them, he feels torn between what his pirate side would do and what his good side would do at this point. In the end, he knew the pirate in him would win because that was what always won except on those rare occasions such as coming back to the Black Pearl to save everyone.

He knew Elizabeth would try something the minute she had the chance. He had come back for her, not the Pearl. The Pearl was in ruins now and he didn't give a rat's ass anymore. She was his freedom now, but he wasn't hurt by the fact that she chained him to the ship. She did the one thing a pirate would do. Save themselves. Selfless acts of kindness were not expected and even he had been a little shocked at the fact that the whelp's bonnie lass had kissed him. A rather long kiss at that, he thought smirking. She tasted so sweet. Her lips were so soft. He found himself licking his own lips and quickly changed his thought process. There was no need to kiss him. She could have bloody well told him what she wanted to do and he would have done it. Obviously, his speech about curiosity had gotten to her. This made him smirk again. Curiosity is a dangerous thing, especially when it involves a pirate. I need rum…he thought, sighing.

The lass has no idea what she's getting herself into with me. I'm not her usual type. I could never live up to the kind upstanding young lad William is or the high-powered authority of Commodore Norrington, but then why would I want to? I can however offer her all the riches she could ever ask for. The captain of the Black Pearl did have his riches thanks to the late captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants.

He dug out his flask of rum and pouch that had held his emergency survival rations that had managed to keep him alive this long. There wasn't any rum left. He rolled his eyes. "Why must the bloody rum always be gone?" He questioned aloud.

Elizabeth stirred in his arms and her scent wafted up to his nose. He sighed. I never would 'ave thought a woman would catch me fancy, ah but Elizabeth is no ordinary woman, he reminded himself. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, something very uncharacteristic of a pirate, but then again, Jack isn't an ordinary pirate. He's a good man as Elizabeth says. He smirked. She thinks I'm a good man.

She opened her beautiful eyes and he gazed into them.

* * *

**(So...what did ya think? I tried to not get too off character, but trying to understand what he would be thinking is rather hard. R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

**(Yes, I know...they probably do seem out of character, but Elizabeth feels bad for condemning Jack to death as well as other reasons (even though she doesn't want to admit it) and Jack has his reasons as well... Anway, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **If you think I own these characters, you're badly mistaken.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Rescue**

I felt someone kiss my forehead and opened my eyes only to gaze into the beautiful chocolate eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Good morning, Jack."

"Aye, good morning, love, if it is in fact morning." He replied.

"There are a few things I failed to mention yesterday." I replied a little while later after giving it some thought.

"And those thingswould be?"

"That our rescuers are being lead by none other than Captain Barbossa himself."

"Barbossa! Why would he be wanting to rescue me? Wait a minute…I shot him!"

"He wants the Pearl and I know you shot him…Tia Dalma brought him back, that's why she wanted that monkey."

"Well…as fer as I'm concerned, 'e can 'ave the Pearl. I see no point in owning a useless smashed up pirate ship, love."

I gasped. "The Pearl is gone!"

"Aye, that it is. The Pearl is no more."

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry. I know how much it meant to you."

"As I've said before, it's only a ship, love." He said in a sad voice.

"You once thought of it as more than that. You even told me it meant freedom to you."

"Maybe it doesn't anymore. Maybe there's more to freedom than me first love." He said stroking the side of my face.

"I didn't know pirates were capable of loving women." I replied in an amused tone.

"Ah, but I'm not an ordinary pirate, am I? I'm Captain-"

"Jack Sparrow, yes I know." I replied rolling my eyes and making him smirk. "You needn't say it again. That gets old after a while, Jack."

He grinned. "Yes well old habits die hard, love."

"Well then we'll just have to make you some new habits." I replied, teasing him like I had done on the Pearl by bringing my lips so close to his that they were almost touching.

"Ye like to play with fire, don't ye?" He replied with his impish half grin.

"Yes, very much so." I replied with a hint of seriousness.

His grin widened and I lowered my lips onto his tasting the sweet taste of his mouth.

After pulling away, I noticed his amused grin and smiled. "My father would kill me if he knew about this."

"It's me he'd be killing, darling." He replied. "Although, if me thinking is correct, William will be wanting to do that as well."

I sighed. "I can deal with my father, but Will is going to be much harder to deal with."

"Aye, but no worries, lass. Ye forget that I can talk myself out of any situation, except that of Davy Jones."

After a long comfortable silence, Jack thought of something. "Where is the heart of Davy Jones if I might be so bold as to ask?"

I sat up. "We weren't able to find it. Wait... Commodore Norrington!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"Dammit. The bloody stupid man probably took it to that Beckett or whatever his name is himself." Jack muttered bitterly.

"He must have gotten it while we were fighting. He did take the chest after all. I'm almost certain he has it, but there's not much we can do about it at the moment." I said, gesturing to the surroundings.

"Aye."

Then, all of a sudden the whole beast began to shake and moan sending Jack and I flying about. Jack grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. Then, the Kraken began to let out a loud pain-stricken moan. "What's happening?"

"I believe that Barbossa has found the Kraken at last." He replied and with that a loud ripping noise could be heard. I glanced at Jack. His eyes seemed to have widened.

It seemed that the Kraken was either digesting more food, attacking a ship, or being attacked. I had a feeling it was the latter and obviously the _Golden Wraith_ was trying to defeat the beast in its lair.

All of a sudden, the beast seemed to collapse in on itself. "Oh bugger." I heard Jack mutter.

"My sentiments exactly." I replied, making him grin his lopsided grin.

"This ought to be interesting."

I rolled my eyes. "The Kraken is caving in and all you can think of is this ought to be interesting?"

"No, I thought of Oh bugger as well." He reminded me raising his index finger.

I sighed. "Men." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I 'eard that!" He grunted, pulling me closer as bits of kraken flesh went flying everywhere.

"The Kraken seems to have exploded." I mused.

"That's very observant of ye, Lizzie." He replied, sarcastically.

I glared up at him and he smirked. "Don't call me that." I bit off.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't resist. The temptation was too great."

I rolled my eyes and watched in horror as a huge bit of flesh fell on top of us sending us into darkness. The smell was awful. It was a putrid decaying smell that made me gag.

"Really! That smells bloody awful!" Jack yelled, indignantly.

I laughed, but breathed in some more of the awful stuff and gagged again, making a loud noise.

"Please don't be sick on me, love. I would much rather not smell like vomit when we get out of this." He said in my ear.

I smirked, but didn't say anything, just as the giant beast decided to move rather violently, slinging us until I was on top of Jack with a mouthful of his shirt. "This, is not the time to get frisky, darling." He said in an amused voice as I spit his dirty shirt out of my mouth.

I glared at him. "I'll have you know, that was not my idea of 'getting frisky'."

"Maybe ye'll have to show me what is,later." He muttered, just as a loud noise quaked through the beast and then all was still.

Jack frowned. "Oh bugger." He muttered again.

Before I could ask him what he meant the rest of the Kraken and the tentacles collapsed around us. Jack rolled over placing me under him just as one of the tentacles collapsed on top of us, sending us into darkness once again.

"Well this is just bloody brilliant." I muttered against Jack's chest.

"Yes…well…ye're not the one with a Kraken tentacle on yer back." Jack muttered against my neck, which actually gave me chills despite our predicament.

"Well…we've officially destroyed the Kraken, now where's Captain Sparrow?"A newmuffled voice exclaimed.

"Anamaria." Jack muttered.

"I believe so." I muttered.

"He's here somewhere. I know it. We're just going to have to search for him." Will said.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed.

For the next few minutes, they began to search and yell for Jack. Neither of us could yell at this point because neither of us could take in enough breath to do so. I had a tentacle and Jack on top of me and he was trapped in between the tentacle and me. It just wasn't possible.

Then, all of a sudden I was looking up into Will's eyes as Pintel and Ragetti lifted the tentacle off of us.

Will did not look pleased that Jack was on top of me, but helped him up all the same.

* * *

**(I don't think they were as off character this time. What did you think? The next chapter will be up shortly, it is basically Will's thoughts from the point where Elizabeth fell overboard to the point of rescue, I added this chapter for one of my friends that read the first few chapters before I posted them, here's a preview of Chapter 6: Interesting Irony :**

**'Utter joy to have her alive and well, filled his heart until he realized she was underneath Jack. His lip curled into a sneer.'**


	6. Chapter 6: Interesting Irony

**(Well, this chapter is Will's point of view, which you already know since you probably read the first 5 chapters. lol This recent bout of several chapters a day will only last until Monday.)**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow, Will, or any of the other original POTC characters. A pity isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 6- Interesting Irony**

Will grabbed the rail as the storm ripped across _The Golden Wraith_'s surface. It was a few days into the search and rescue of Jack and he was not so sure anymore if this was such a good idea after all, but if it would make Elizabeth happy he would do it. He saw the kiss between Elizabeth and Jack and it had hurt him beyond comprehension. I love her so much…we were supposed to be married! How could she do this? His thoughts raged along with the storm until he felt someone's presence near him.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth yelled in his ear, making him flinch slightly.

"We're nearing the ends of the Earth!" He replied, rather coldly, but she didn't seem to notice the coldness. Probably considering the storm is so loud.

He was too busy holding on to notice what Elizabeth was staring at until a wave crashed across the ship. Will was momentarily blinded by salt water, when Elizabeth was swept off her feet and overboard. He immediately wiped his eyes and realized she wasn't next to him anymore. He looked over the side of the ship and saw her bobbing in the water. "Elizabeth! Man overboard!" He yelled, getting ready to go after her himself, but he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"Don't bother, mate. Look." Gibbs said, pointing into the water. Will's eyes widened as he watched a rather large dark thing wrap around Elizabeth and yank her under. "The Kraken 'as found 'er now. We need to find Jack. There's always the possibility that the Kraken will swallow 'er as well."

"No! We can still save her!" Will shouted, but he knew that wasn't true. His heart sank. I hope Gibbs is right.

He sighed and worked his way up to where Barbossa was at the helm. "Captain Barbossa!"

"Aye?" He yelled back.

"Elizabeth is no longer on the vessel!"

"Ah…so she's finally left ye. Ye should have known the wench would be trouble. She's a born liar, obviously."

Will drew his sword and placed it at the old pirate's throat. "Do not speak of Elizabeth that way! She fell overboard!" He wasn't sure what made him angrier, the fact that Barbossa was right or the fact that he called her a wench and a born liar. He decided to go with the latter.

Barbossa studied him, not at all threatened. "Do ye think that wise, boy? I'm yer only hope."

Will withdrew his sword and grimaced, walking to his quarters. Barbossa had insisted he be first mate rather than Gibbs since he was the one so adamant in saving Jack, so he obviously had his own quarters on this rather large ship and naturally Elizabeth, and Anamaria had the other two single cabins. Will did not want her in the same room at the moment.

He sighed and sank into a chair, burying his face in his hands. He should have went after Elizabeth when she fell in. What if she didn't make it? Should I even go save Jack? He isn't exactly my best friend…going behind my back with my fiancé. Elizabeth was always saying he was a good man…even I said that…I wanted to be just like him…, but maybe he isn't such a good man after all. He's a pirate. Always was always will be. Why didn't I see that?

Elizabeth obviously cares for him more than she let on. She probably loves him. It's not like she ever told me that she loved me, he thought, his jaw tightening. Yet, I love her…I can't just let either of them be gone forever. Right then, he resolved that he would save them and the three of them would resolve their differences after everyone was safe and sound.

He spent the rest of the night going over everything that Elizabeth and Jack ever said to him. He never saw this coming, but what happened when they were marooned on that island together? When he fell off the battlements at Port Royal after his daring escape from the noose he had said something about it never would have worked between them, to Elizabeth. No…Yes…Maybe?

The following morning, there was a loud sharp knock on Will's door. He groaned and got up from where he was sprawled across his bed fully dressed. He swung the door open to find Gibbs standing before him. "Cap'n Barbossa has apparently found the Kraken. We'll be launchin' a attack soon. Ye'd best get ready for this rescue." He replied, walking off before Will could respond.

Will immediately raced out of his quarters and straight to the helm. "You've found the Kraken?" He questioned Barbossa.

"Aye." He replied nodding and gesturing dead ahead.

Will turned and found the Kraken half-submerged in some kind of cave, obviously its lair. "We're going to attack it?"

"Aye."

"Where's Jack going to be?"

"He'll be in its belly along with Elizabeth no doubt." He muttered, before yelling to the crew, "Let go the anchor! Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns and run out the sweeps!"

The crew quickly scrambled to do his bidding. When the anchor and gun were loaded, Barbossa yelled, "Fire!"

As the first cannonballs and bullets began to hit it, the Kraken began to shake and moan, swinging its tentacles about and moving closer to the ship as if to attack. Then, one of the canons managed to pierce the flesh of the Kraken. Its moans became pain-filled, just as the skin began to rip away with every blow. Will watched in utter amazement as the beast began to collapse in on itself.

Bits of Kraken flesh began to fly everywhere under the relentless attack as well as a smell that was deemed horrible by most of the crewmates. Even Barbossa cringed. The Kraken moved forward violently in one last desperate attempt for retaliation, but failed, moaning and then falling silent as a bomb was thrown in it's midst causing it to explode and it's tentacles to collapse with nothing attached to them.

Barbossa commanded several of the crew, including, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and Anamaria to follow him into the longboat.

As soon as they reached the cave, Anamaria looked around. "Well…we've officially destroyed the Kraken, now where's Captain Sparrow?"

"He's here somewhere, I know it. We're just going to have to search for him and hope Elizabeth is with him as well." Will said, grimly.

"Aye." Barbossa agreed as they spread out and began looking for them.

For the next few minutes, they searched and yelled to no avail until Will spotted something that looked remarkably like a boot. He immediately called Pintel and Ragetti over to remove the tentacle. As they did so he was surprised to see Elizabeth. Utter joy to have her alive and well filled his heart until he realized she was underneath Jack. His lip curled into a sneer. It's ironic really. She cheats on me with him and ends up on her back with him on top of her, he thought as he helped Jack up and walked over to Barbossa without helping Elizabeth up. Jack could handle that obviously.

* * *

**Well...it's obvious that Will is rather angry with Elizabeth. lol... and now that the Kraken has been destroyed...well...we all know that Davy Jones is not going to be happy...and he's already angry b/c of his heart. Things are not looking good for these pirates... Here's a lovely preview of chapter 7: Confrontations**

**' They turned to me. "Very well, who do you choose, Elizabeth?" Will asked.'**


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

**(I was going to stop at chapter 6 for the day, but I couldn't resist...I may put chapter 8 up as well...we'll see. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! )

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Confrontations **

_Somewhere in the depths of the sea, aboard the Flying Dutchman_

"Cap'n! Cap'n Jones! I 'ave some urgent news sir!" exclaimed the captain's hammer headed first mate.

"Not na-ow! I'm busyyy!" Davy Jones replied, enunciating all of his words and studying his maps.

"But sir, it's the Kraken…"

Davy Jones looked up and studied him…"The Kraken?"

"Aye, the Kraken." He replied. "It has been destroyed. Another miraculous escape by Captain Jack Sparrow it seems. Actually he 'ad help. The young Mr. Turner and a mysterious captain on a ship called The Golden Wraith rescued him. Tha's what the scout said."

"WHAT! JACK SPARROW! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

"Sir, he's very much alive."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared, slamming his…er…tentacle into the table.

_Meanwhile, Elizabeth's point of view_

Jack pulled me to my feet. "It seems William, is angry."

"Obviously." I replied and sighed.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting go. "No worries. He can't stay mad at ye, love. He's too good of a person." He murmured reassuringly before walking towards the rest of the crew swaying as usual, followed closely by Pintel and Ragetti who were arguing about something. I followed in their wake, stopping next to Jack when he reached Barbossa. He was raising his index fingers and poking Barbossa, who had a rather amused look on his face. "You! Yer supposed ta be dead!" He practically yelled, making the monkey shriek at him.

"Aye and I was, thanks to ye, but yer Tia Dalma brought me back and I wouldn' have come after ye if it hadn' been fer young Mr. Turner and yer bonnie lass here." Barbossa replied, gesturing to me.

I glanced at Will, but he was standing by Gibbs and Anamaria, giving me a cold look. I sighed and stared at my feet.

"Where's the Pearl?" Barbossa questioned.

"The Pearl…uh…well…ye see…the Pearl is incapacitated at the moment." Jack muttered resignedly.

Barbossa sighed. "Ye take the Pearl back and then ye go and get it incapacitated? What is wrong with ye, Jack? I thought ye were a better pirate than that."

"I'm still alive aren't I? And I 'aven't committed mutiny, so obviously I'm already a better pirate than you." He replied, glowering at Barbossa and fingering the hilt of his sword.

Gibbs noticed where Jack's hand was resting and quickly intervened. "Who will be captain now?" He questioned.

"I believe I'll be captain. It's me right since I'm the only captain who hasn't committed mutiny." Jack said.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "I think it best that I be captain. It is me right since I've been captain from the start of this voyage."

"Yes well ye were the one that committed mutiny." Jack said, poking him again.

"Ye were stupid enough to fall for it, and if ye don't stop pokin' me, ye'll regret it." Barbossa said menacingly.

Jack made a motion to poke him again, but I stepped in between them. "Frankly men, I don't believe this is the time nor the place to be fighting over trivial matters. Davy Jones controls the Kraken so he will more than likely know that something has happened." I reminded them.

Everyone looked at me, astonished that I knew what I was talking about.

"What? You didn't think I would gather something from all that's happened?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"Not at all, love. She's right ye know. We should get out of here. Barbossa, we'll settle this matter when we've left the area." Jack said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Agreed." Barbossa replied with a sigh and we all headed to the longboat.

I sat down next to Anamaria, deciding that I'd best stay away from Will. He had a frightfully angry look on his face and it would only make it worse if I sat with Jack.

"So…what's going on?" Anamaria asked so only I could hear, surprising me because she hardly ever says anything to me.

"Well…at the moment, Jack and Barbossa are fighting over captaincy." I replied, skirting away from what I knew she meant.

She gave me a look. "Yes, I knew that much, but what I meant was, what's going on between ye and Will?"

"I-I don't know what ye mean." I lied.

"Ye know bloody well what I mean. If there's nothin' wrong, then why are ye sittin' with me?"

I sighed, shakily. "I kissed Jack before he went down with the Pearl. Will saw this little exchange and now he's angry."

"What's so wrong with that? Why would he by so angry about something as simple as a kiss? Wait a minute…what kind of kiss?"

I sighed again. "A passionate one and Will has every right to be angry because I wanted that kiss." I rushed out, feeling relief for confessing it to someone besides the one I kissed.

"I see." She murmured. "Well…you're in a right fix, aren't ye?"

"You have no idea."

"Do ye love Will?"

"I don't know anymore…" I replied.

"Do ye love Jack?"

I looked at her. "Maybe…I don't know…"

"I think Jack has feelings for you as well." She replied, quietly and then looked at him, standing in the bow and staying steady without holding on. He's amazing really. I've never seen anyone more sure of himself on the water in my life.

At this point, we reached the Golden Wraith and climbed aboard. Jack took my hand as I stepped over the side and of course my footing had to fail me at this point, sending me into Jack's arms. He grinned impishly at me. "Did ye do that fer yer own convenience or are ye tryin' to get a rise out of Will?"

"Neither, but under any other circumstances it would be the first one." I replied, frowning when I turned around and came face to face with Will.

Will glared at me. "I guess I mean nothing to you. Why did you even accept my proposal to begin with if you wanted Jack?"

"Will…don't do this…I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think-"

"That's right. You didn't think. You never think, do you? I don't even know why I put up with this."

"Lighten up, mate. It's not entirely her fault." Jack said, intervening.

Will drew his sword and placed it to Jack's throat. Jack swallowed and raised his index finger, about to say something. "I've had enough of your intervening Sparrow." Will growled.

"Will! Stop this at once! There's no need of this!" I yelled, but like on the island neither seemed to hear me.

"Ye don't want to be doin' that, mate."

"And why's that?"

"Ye'll only regret it later." Jack replied, unsheathing his own sword.

"Jack, no! There's no need of this!" I kept yelling, but they ignored me.

They parried. I sighed, exasperatedly and looked around. The crew were all too busy to help, trying to get out of the area as fast as possible, before Davy Jones and his crew appeared.

I watched as Jack and Will began to fight it out. "She was my fiancé! How could you, Jack?" Will yelled over the clanking swords.

"I have feelings for 'er as well, besides, ye obviously weren't…clang making **clang **her very happy then if she came to 'ol Jack, now were you."

They parried. "Now _that _was uncalled for." Will replied.

"Ye asked how could I. I on'y told ye how it was."

They kept fighting. "I love her! You know that!" Will exclaimed.

"I know ye do, but she's independent. It will be her decision in the end and ye know it."

"I'll fight to the death for her." Will replied.

"So will I." Jack replied, setting his teeth as their swords clanged together viciously.

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted, causing Will and Jack to stop what they were doing and look behind me. Pintel dropped the rope he was holding. I turned my head. Barbossa had his pistol drawn. "This is naught the time to be havin' petty fights to the death. Ye can do that after we get out of this mess. Personally, I don't really understand why ye're fighting if the lady is going to decide in the end. Why don't ye just let her decide now and end this?" He questioned, gesturing to me.

Will and Jack lowered and sheathed their swords rather reluctantly. Jack did not seem pleased that he was taking orders from Barbossa, but he knew they were acting childish. They turned to me. "Very well, who do you choose, Elizabeth?" Will asked.

I stared at him. This is not how I wanted to handle this. I need more time. I can't bear to hurt Will or Jack. My eyes filled up with tears and I ran to my cabin, slamming the door behind me.

"Now look what ye did, ye bloody whelp!" I heard Jack yell at Will.

"Ye need to cool it Mr. Turner, or I'll have ye both locked in the brig." Barbossa said.

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed.

Then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away." I replied, but to my dismay the door swung open anyway. I looked up and sighed.

* * *

**(Ah...the suspense...who came to talk to her in her cabin...and who will she choose...don't worry, she will choose soon enough and I'm sure most of you (lol) will like her decision or by looking at my profile already know who it will be.)**

**Preview of chapter 8: Great Timing...**

**'"I don't know anymore." I said in a sad voice. "Please don't be angry with me."**


	8. Chapter 8: Great Timing

**(Because of my lovely reviewers...I have decided that chapter 8 will go up tonight for sure. I doubt I will put up chapter 9 however... I'm probably going to end up changing the rating to mature b/c of language in the following chapter lol...)**

**Disclaimer- **Sadly I do not own any of the original POTC characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Great timing…**

"Are ye all right, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, walking into the room and shutting the door.

"Do I look all right?" I replied rather rudely.

"I guess I deserved that."

"No…I'm sorry…it's just that I didn't want to hurt Will."

"Ye knew ye were going to hurt Will when ye found out he saw that kiss." Jack reminded me, walking over and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I know, but I had no idea he would take it this way and I am hardly ready to decide between you."

Jack looked at his hands. "Ye're going to have to decide soon, love. Davy Jones is going to know about the Kraken and we're going to need all of our thoughts on fighting and not this."

I sighed. "I understand that, but I need more time."

"Right then. Well…I have some unfinished business with Barbossa to attend to so I'll leave ye to yer thoughts, savvy?"

"All right." I replied, but then I felt the past few days come crashing down onto my weary shoulders as the tears welled up. I cursed under my breath and tried to turn away so he wouldn't see. The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of Jack.

"Elizabeth? Are ye crying?" Jack asked, a look of concern on his face.

"No." I managed to choke out.

He cursed. " You are. No no no no! Don't cry! Please don't cry. I don't do well with tears." He said, panicking.

"I'm not crying." I lied.

He sighed resignedly. "Yes, ye are. Ye don't have to lie, you know." He said, putting his hand under my chin and making me look at him. "It's pointless really. We're too much alike, ye know. I can read ye like a book and believe me I can read quite well. I like reading really…er…books that is." He said, trying to make me smile.

It only made me cry harder.

He sighed again. "Come 'ere." He said, pulling me into his arms and holding me. "It's all right."

"No it's not…" I muttered.

A little while later, I finished my crying spell. "Well now, are ye going to be ok? Ye've successfully soiled me lucky shirt."

"I'm sorry."

"I was only jesting, love. Ye needed to do that I'm sure. There's no need to be sorry."

"But I am sorry. For everything…" I replied, quietly.

He eyed me intently. "It's all right, love. I understand."

"Yes, but you shouldn't. I wouldn't blame you if you were mad at me as well."

"I couldn't be angry with ye. Darling, I l-

At that point, Anamaria burst in, carrying a tray of food. "I thought ye might like something to eat without having to deal with the men." She said in a kind voice.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile. Jack muttered something about great timing. I wonder what he was about to say…

"Ah twas nothing." She replied with a dismissive hand. "Besides, I don't want to eat with the scabrous dogs either." She muttered.

"Oy! One of those scabrous dogs happens to be in here." Jack said, indignantly.

"Yes, but unless ye want to be slapped, ye'll pretend ye didn't hear that." Ana replied.

He rolled his eyes. "I'd best go settle things with Barbossa anyway. Bye love, wench."

"What did ye call me?" Ana asked, angrily.

"Nothing, Ana, darling." Jack yelled, shutting the door.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She muttered.

I chuckled slightly. "I'm sure I'm not much company either, Ana." I said, picking up with where we left off in our conversation before Jack interrupted.

"Codswallop. Ye're much better company than those men. Besides all that's wrong with ye is confusion on yer love interests. I'm not yer amazing Captain Jack Sparrow, but maybe I can help ye." She said with a smirk.

I smiled. "He is amazing isn't he?"

"Yes, well he grows on ye." Ana replied with a warm smile. "He's me best friend, but don't go tellin' him I said any of that. We don't want his ego any bigger than it already is."

"Agreed." I said in an amused voice.

"That Will Turner is a good man too, ye know."

I sighed. "I know…"

"Ye wanna know what I think?"

I looked up questioningly and gestured for her to go on.

"I think ye should follow yer heart. Who will make ye the happiest in the long run? What do ye want? That's what ye need to ask yerself. What kind of life do ye really want?"

I sighed. "I know, but it's so confusing. I don't know what I want."

"I think whomever ye choose will do everything in their power to make ye happy."

"Thanks for everything, Ana."

"Yer welcome, now let's eat before it gets cold." She said, not one to dwell on wishy-washy women things.

"All right." I replied, digging into my food with a vengeance. The past few days had not been good on my stomach and I was starving.

After we had eaten our fill, Anamaria studied me closely. "What were ye and Jack talking about before I walked in? Ye looked like ye had been crying, he was holding ya, and he mumbled something about great timing." She said in a serious voice.

I looked at her for a moment and then decided not to keep anything from her. She was rapidly becoming my confidant. "Well…actually he came to see if I was all right and then like a complete and utter silly little child, I cried. Then, after I apologized and right when you came in, he was about to tell me something, but he didn't tell me."

A look of knowing came across her face. "Oh, well that explains things." She said, shock and amusement registering on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused as to her reaction.

"Oh nothing." She replied, nonchalantly. "I'd better be going and make sure Jack doesn't do anything rash." She said, waltzing out of the room with the tray and an amused look, shutting the door behind her.

She knows something I don't, was the first thing that crossed my mind. She knows what he was going to say.

I was about to follow her when someone knocked on the door. I opened it curiously to find a rather sheepish Will standing before me, not making eye contact. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry." He said in an ashamed voice.

"Will it's quite all-"

"No it's not, what I said earlier was uncalled for. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You're the one that should be forgiving me. I hurt you and I'm sorry."

He looked up at me and smiled, tenderly. "I could never stay mad at you. You know that. What I want to know is, are we still engaged?"

"Will…"

He looked into my eyes, searching for answers and came back disappointed. "I guess that means no then…" He said in a sad voice.

"I don't know anymore." I said in sad voice. "Please don't be angry with me."

He sighed and hugged me. "You can't keep toying with my feelings or Jack's for that matter. You're going to have to decide between us and soon." He muttered in my ear, pulling away and walking off.

I sighed. What am I going to do? I thought as I shut the door behind me and set off to find Anamaria and Jack.

I walked up to the helm to find Barbossa at the helm with an amused expression on his face. Jack was talking to Anamaria and waving his arms.

"No I don't!" Jack yelled.

"Yes ye do!" She yelled back.

He was about to retaliate when Barbossa turned to him. "Yes ye do, but I suggest ye stop talkin' bout that unless ye want Elizabeth to know what yer talkin' bout." Barbossa said, gesturing to me.

I blushed, but walked up next to Anamaria. "No, by all means keep talking." I said.

Anamaria opened her mouth, but Jack clamped his hand over her mouth. "We were finished talking anyway. Ana, I think ye should go help Gibbs." Jack said, quickly.

She sighed. "I won't tell her, but ye should." She muttered.

"We must wait until the most opportune moment, my dear." He replied, cheerfully.

She rolled her eyes and walked off, mumbling about stupid men and their opportune moments.

I looked at Jack. "What were you two talking about? She left rather abruptly with an amused expression on her face when I was talking to her."

"Oh nothing that ye won't know soon enough. Barbossa has after a rather long fight, agreed to be first mate, so now I'll be captain. Did ye talk to Will?" Jack said all in one breath, trying to change the subject.

"Yes I talked to Will, but what I want to know is what were you going to say when Anamaria walked in?"

Barbossa chuckled. "Smart lass." He murmured approvingly.

I glanced at him and smirked. "Well?" I prompted Jack.

He glared at Barbossa before he could say anything. "I'll be telling ye that later. What did Will say?"

"We apologized and he basically told me I needed to decide, which I already know."

"Aha…." Jack replied as if he didn't care, but I knew he was pondering this matter. "Are ye still engaged?"

"I'm not so sure anymore." I replied, not wanting to get into that.

He stroked his beard. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." I replied, bluntly.

"Elizabeth! Jack!" Anamaria yelled suddenly.

I turned and looked at her.

"It's Will! He seems to be in a drunken rage. He's tryin' to attack some of the crew. I suggest ye get down below deck and help calm him down."

I glanced at Jack and he rolled his eyes before we headed below, hearing some rather violent yelling and scuffling.

* * *

**Uh oh...what is Will up to now...who will Elizabeth choose...what was Jack about to say...You'll find out in Chapter 9: Jack's Weakness**

**Preview:**

**'"Take your pick! ME OR JACK?"**


	9. Chapter 9: Jack's Weakness

**Let's face facts. I am completely and utterly obsessed with pirates and treasure, my reviewers are awesome, and I can't stop updating. lol...wonderful isn't it? This is the official last update for the remainder of my hours awake. It is 12:51 a.m. here and I can't sleep because I have an urge to type. Just great. lol...and yes, Jack is vaguely off character in this one, but only vaguely. He has very good reason to be, mind you. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any original POTC material, including the amazing Captain Jack Sparrow...sighs pity...(I use amazing a lot don't I? lol!)

* * *

**Chapter 9- Jack's weakness…**

Will is not one to drink, but this time, he obviously got into the rum in the hold after talking to me. He was holding his sword to Gibbs's throat and yelling about something unintelligible. Gibbs was eyeing him and trying to get him to calm down.

"Will, come on, mate, why do ye want to go attackin' Gibbs?" Jack asked in a soothing voice.

"You're right. I should be attackin' you." Will replied, shoving Gibbs aside and stepping towards Jack, brandishing his cutlass.

Jack sighed, not amused, but not worried either. "Do ye think this wise, boy?"

"Actually, I do think this rather wise. Ye pawned me off to Davy Jones to save yer own skin, ye've almost gotten me killed several times, and ye stole the woman I love." Will said, slurring frequently.

"Firstly, yer right, I did send ye to Davy Jones, but with every intention of getting ye back. Secondly, I did almost get ye killed, but ye volunteered, so that's not entirely my fault. And finally, I did not steal yer woman. She came to me of her own free will. Who she chooses is completely up to her." Jack said in a reasonable voice.

Will glared at him. "She was going to marry me! Ye obviously had somethin' to do with her coming to you."

"I believe that I can speak for myself. Honestly, you talk about me like I'm not here!" I exclaimed, starting to get angry.

They both turned and looked at me. The crew were surrounding us with their cutlasses out just in case something should happen.

"All right! Why don't you choose now?" Will asked in an angry voice.

"Leave the poor lass alone, Will. We need to discuss this when you've had less to drink." Jack murmured.

"No! I think we should discuss it now." He bit back viciously, causing Jack to cringe slightly.

Will studied me with an intense gaze and walked towards me. Jack followed him, eyeing him closely, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Elizabeth. Make your decision now. Who do you want to be with?" Will asked.

I sighed shakily. "I-I don't know." I said, backing into the wall behind me. He marched right up to me and punched the wall next to my face, making me flinch.

"That's not good enough!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Take your pick! ME OR JACK?"

Jack stepped up to him. "Back off, mate. This is no way for the lass to decide. You're hurting her."

Will let go of my shoulders and backed up some, but didn't stop glaring at me. I glanced at Jack and he gave me an apologetic look that was slightly tinged with anger for Will.

Will saw this and made a mistake in thinking that I had made my decision. "I should have known that you were a lying whore from the beginning. I was stupid to believe you loved me. I bet ye think this is bloody hilarious don't you? Always having at least two men fancying you. Well guess what? YOU CAN HAVE YOUR BLOODY PIRATE, YOU STUPID WENCH!" He finished, breathing hard. I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks.

Then, he turned to Jack. "As for you! I thought you were my friend, but obviously you're no better than her. You bastard." Will spat, raising his fist to hit Jack, but Jack dodged his blow easily and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't do this, mate. You'll only end up hurt and it's not worth it." Jack said.

"I think it's you that will end up hurt, _mate._" Will replied, pulling his wrist free and trying to land a punch.

"Will! Stop it!" I yelled, grabbing his other arm. He turned and glared at me.

"Don't touch me, whore." He spat, yanking his arm free and sending me sprawling.

"That's not very nice." Jack said in an angry voice and then punched Will in the face, completely knocking him out. He let him drop to the floor in disgust and turned to Gibbs. "Get him to his bed and out of me sight." He grunted.

I stared at him, slightly angry with him. "Why did you hit him? He was drunk! He had no idea what he was doing!" I yelled from my place on the floor, tears streaming from my eyes.

He looked at me. "I have my reasons."

"And what bloody reasons are those? I'd like to know, considering you just gave him two black eyes!" I spat, climbing to my feet.

He sighed angrily with slight exasperation. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T BLOODY WELL LIKE THE WOMAN I LOVE BEING MANHANDLED OK? ARE YE HAPPY NOW? IS THAT WHAT YE WANTED TO HEAR? I LOVE YOU!" He bellowed, breathing hard.

He loves me? I paled. This changes things…but did it really? I thought he just lusted after me. I stared with my mouth hanging open. No longer angry with him.

He cursed under his breath and stormed out of the room

"I knew it!" Anamaria exclaimed under her breath.

I looked at her, realizing that was what he was about to tell me before she interrupted us. I burst into fresh tears. The crew gawked at me as I ran to my cabin; they couldn't believe that Captain Sparrow was in love, no doubt. I threw myself on my bed and cried my eyes out.

When I was finished throwing my fit, I thought about everything. I recalled the day when Will rescued Jack from being hung in Port Royal and how Will had told me that he loved me. I thought about how I'd felt after he said that. I had felt surprised and excited and relieved that I wouldn't have to marry the Commodore, but nothing like I felt when Jack said it. When those words came from Jack's lips, I had felt excited, happy, nervous, and so many feelings that I didn't know were possible. That was when I realized the extent of my feelings.

Will is great, but Jack is amazing. I love him too! I can't believe this, but I love him too! If someone had told me a few months ago that I would be in love with Captain Jack Sparrow, I would have laughed in their face, but now here I am, in love with the pirate himself. He was right. Curiosity is a very dangerous thing. It can lead to love with a notorious pirate. Just my luck. I sighed. Will is definitely going to be devastated, but first I need to tell Jack how I feel.

I jumped up and walked out into the fresh sea air. The sun was setting. I must have been in there several hours. I headed straight for the helm. Jack was standing at the rail. We had dropped anchor for the night and he was just gazing at the beautiful sunset, lost in thought.

I walked up behind him. "I love you too." I said, softly.

He jumped and turned around, shock on his face. "What did ye say?"

I gave him a small smile. "I love you too."

He gave me an intense look. "I thought for sure ye'd choose Will." He murmured. "Are ye sure about this, love?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." I replied walking up next to him.

He studied me for a second and then grinned, pulling me into his arms. "I'm not entirely sure I believe ye. Maybe ye should prove it." He said with his impish grin.

I smirked. "My pleasure." Then, I leaned in and kissed him. When I pulled away, I looked into his fascinating brown eyes. "Was that good enough?"

He smiled. "Oh it was more than good enough. Maybe I should make ye prove that more often."

I chuckled, but didn't say anything. He really is amazing. Will is not going to like this one bit, but I never loved him. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think I ever said I did. I sighed.

He cupped my chin. "What's on yer mind, love?"

"Oh…lot's of things…mostly that Will is not going to like this and…the fact that you're amazing and I love you." I said, mumbling the last part though I know he heard it.

"I agree with the first part, but I don't think I quite caught that last bit." He said, with a sly grin.

I smirked. "You just want me to repeat it."

He gave me an innocent look, but I knew better. Pirates are never innocent, especially the elusive Captain Jack Sparrow, but since I'm a good person, I decided to let him hear it again.

I sighed. "All right, I was thinking that you are amazing and I love you."

He smiled. "I knew ye'd warm up to me." He mumbled cockily.

I hit his arm playfully. "You're despicable." I muttered, repeating my own words from the day we met.

He grinned, remembering every word of that day. "Sticks and stones, love."

I smirked and then looked at the sunset. "It's rather beautiful isn't it?" I said, mesmerized.

"What is?" He asked, confused.

"The sunset." I replied, rather amused.

"It pales in comparison to ye, darling." He replied, making me look up at him.

I smiled. "Now, that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He grinned and winked.

I lay my head on his shoulder, relishing in this brief moment of calm that I know won't last.

"I love ye, Elizabeth. So much." He murmured into my hair.

"Mmm…Say it again." I muttered.

"I love you, darling." He said, enunciating each word.

I smiled. "I love you too, Jack.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, not too far away on the Flying Dutchman)_

"Aww…well isn't that sweet, Jack Sparrow has a weakness." Davy Jones said, making his crew chuckle, as he watches through his looking glass.

"We'll be using the girl as bait, cap'n?" His first mate asked.

"Aye. Bait. We'll attack at noon tomorrow, broadside, em'."

"Why noon, sir?"

"Sparrow will be with his bonnie lass. It's the perfect time to interrupt a good thing." Davy replied, letting out a rather menacing laugh.

His crew took this as an opportunity to laugh as well, except for Bootstrap. He wondered where Will was and why that wasn't Will with his girl instead of Jack.

* * *

**I rather like the way I had Captain Jack confess his love...lol and Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow lovers, this is your kind of story. Will is great and all, but my thing for Captain Jack Sparrow, surpasses that so this will from now on be a Jack/Elizabeth story. Most of you probably already expected this. I'm sorry to disappoint Will lovers, but don't worry, just because he doesn't get Elizabeth, doesn't mean that he won't get a girl. So...Will supporters, stick with me. I have a love interest in the works for Will in this story. **

**Preview of Chapter 10: Will's Apologies**

**"Well Jack Sparrow, it looks like your luck hasn't run out after all." He muttered angrily.**


	10. Chapter 10: Will's Apologies

**Chapter 10 is here at last! Yay! hehe. So...we know that it is a Jack/Elizabeth story and a possible Will/other character. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Keep reviewing because without you I have no reason to post this besides for my own benefit. **

**Disclaimer: **Let's face it. I don't own any of the original characters and if I did, I wouldn't be posting this on here, savvy?

* * *

**Chapter 10- Will's apologies**

"Elizabeth?" I groaned and opened my eyes to find Anamaria leaning over me the next morning. "Will is waiting for you above deck. He wants to talk to you."

I looked at her and sighed. "Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

"No…probably wantin' to apologize for last night."

I sighed. "All right…I'll be out in a moment." I replied, climbing to my feet and getting dressed.

As soon as I was dressed, I headed into the early morning sunlight and found Will staring at the horizon. I looked at the helm, catching Jack's eye. He nodded and smiled a little nervously. If Will decided to pull something, he would be at my side in seconds.

"Will…"

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Good morning. How are you?" I asked, bluntly.

"I feel awful. I have a bloody headache and it's not from a hangover…" He muttered angrily. He looked awful too; he was sporting two black eyes.

I looked at the horizon, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you last night…" He said after a short silence, the anger dissipating.

"It's all right. No harm done." I replied.

"I deserved that punch from him." Will muttered.

I smiled sadly, looking up at Jack who looked so handsome, gazing at the horizon, lost in thought.

"Do you love him?" Will asked, noticing my open gazing.

"Very much so." I said, looking away at the pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry Will. I never meant to hurt you."

He sighed. "It's all right. You can't help whom you love. Sadly, I've learned that the hard way…" He said, trailing off.

I looked down.

Will took my hand in his. "I'll get over it. Don't worry about me. Follow your heart. I want you to be happy even if it's not for me. I couldn't think of a better man for the job than Jack. He's skilled at making people happy, he just likes to pretend otherwise. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what."

I smiled at this. "Thank you, Will."

"I want to have a word with Jack though. Would you let him know that?"

"As long as you promise not to get yourself punched again." I replied with a grin.

He grinned. "I'll be good. You know me. I'm always good."

I smiled. "Of course you are, you silly pirate." I replied, hugging him.

He was a little shocked at first, but hugged me just the same, savoring his last chance to hold me, no doubt.

"I'll go get Jack." I muttered, pulling away and walking up the steps to the helm.

Jack was glaring at me with mixed emotions dancing in his eyes.

"What did I do now?" I asked him, exasperated.

"Ye've changed yer mind, haven't ye?"

I chuckled. "Is that it? Why in the world would you think that, Jack?"

"You were all hugged up to Will." He said, starting to doubt his own thoughts already.

"I was just giving him a hug for being so understanding once he slept off the rum. I haven't changed my mind. I still love you, my handsome pirate." I replied, with a smile, knowing this would calm him down.

Sure enough, he grinned. "Handsome eh?"

"Yes." I replied, walking up to him. He wrapped one arm around me.

"How handsome?" He replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and then smiled. "Very, no immensely." I replied, looking up at his gorgeous smile. "Oh and as much as I hate to wipe that nice smile off of your face, Will wants to talk to you." I muttered.

He frowned. "About what?"

"No idea." I replied. He rolled his eyes and called Barbossa to take over. He walked off or swaggered really to Will who was giving him a weak smile.

"I ne'er thought I'd see the day when Cap'n Jack Sparrow fell in love." Barbossa commented.

I turned and looked at him. "How did you even know about his feelings?"

"I know what love looks like and he has it written all o'er his face. It's dangerous for a pirate to fall in love though." He said, quietly.

"And why is that, Hector?" Jack had told me that was his first name last night when we were talking in each other's arms on deck.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed making the monkey shriek and then calmed down, "Because 'is enemies could come after ye." He said, chuckling evilly.

"I happen to not care what the risk is, _Hector, _are you implying that you're still an enemy? Because I might let that slip to Jack if you are."

He cringed at the name. "Stop calling me that and not at all, Miss Swann. Just merely statin' facts is all."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't entirely trust you."

"I don't blame ye. I wouldn't trust a former mutinous first mate either, but I am not tryin' to lead ye astray, lass. Ye should just remember that Jack does have enemies. And plenty of 'em, including Davy Jones himself."

I blinked. He's right. "That's true, but still, I don't trust you."

"Well…I'm sorry ye feel that way." He replied in an amused voice. "Yer such a pretty lil lass. What made ye want the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow anyway? Oh let me guess, his dashing good looks that rival that of Will Turner?"

I glared at him. "Stop taunting me. I don't want to hear your opinion."

"That wasn't me opinion, Elizabeth. Me opinion is that ye've chosen a fine man and he'll treat ye right. Now don't ye be goin' to tell on me to Jack." He said, noticing my smirk.

"Don't worry, I will." I said, walking off.

"That's what I thought. Wait a minute. Miss Swann! Ye wouldn't!" He yelled after me.

"I would." I muttered, walking towards Will and Jack who were staring at the horizon after having a nice little talk.

…

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me?" Jack asked, moving to stand next to Will.

"Actually yes."

"Well…here I am. Let's have it."

"She loves you."

"Yes I'm aware of that."

"Do you love her?"

"With all me heart." Jack said not hesitating at all. He meant it too. He had never felt this way about anyone before in his entire life. She made him feel more alive than the Pearl had and that was saying something. It was rather shocking though, that Captain Jack Sparrow of all people would fall in love...

Will studied him for a moment. "You're a fortunate man, Jack."

"Of course I am, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said with a grin.

Will smiled.

"It's good to see you smile again, mate." Jack said, being serious.

Will looked at him. "I'm sorry about last night…. I was drunk and being stupid."

"It's in yer nature to do something stupid, Will. No worries. Ye came out the worst in the deal anyway."

Will nodded. "You're right about that."

"Of course I am."

Will smirked and then changed the subject. "If you hurt her, I swear you'll regret it."

"I know mate, I know, and I would never hurt her. I can't have the love of me life hurt now can I? I would protect her with me life."

"Good." Will replied.

"Does this mean ye'll back off and let me 'ave her?"

"Yes." Will said staring into the waves.

Jack patted him on the back. "I'll take care of her."

"I know…it's just that…I love her too."

"I know, mate, but she is a grown woman and fully capable of making her own decisions. Ye wouldn't want to mess with her temper. It could get dangerous. I know. I've had my fair share of angry women to deal with."

Will smirked, remembering Scarlet and Giselle, the "pleasurable company" in Tortuga that slapped him. Then, he thought about Anamaria doing the same thing and almost chuckled. "You're right. Promise me you'll never leave her." Will said in a really intense voice.

"I swear on pain of death I won't." He replied.

Then, they both gazed at the horizon. It was about ten. They didn't know where Jones and his crew were, but Jack knew that he would have to face them soon. He was sure of it, and possibly very soon.

"Jack! Will!" Elizabeth said, running up to them. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

" 'Ello again, love."

"Hey." Will said, smiling sadly at the two.

"Barbossa said that I couldn't have picked a finer man. He actually complimented you!" she exclaimed to Jack.

He grinned. "So the old mutinous scalawag does have a heart after all. That's interesting. I might have to talk to him about that."

Will chuckled. "I'd like to see that."

And with that they headed up to the helm, much to the chagrin of Hector Barbossa.

…

* * *

Two hours later, I was leaning on the rail relaxing. I wonder why Will relented so easily. Maybe he just truly loves me.

I didn't have much of a chance to mull this over because a shout was heard from the Crow's nest. "Sail ho!"

Jack visibly flinched and looked out at the horizon. To his surprise, it wasn't the Flying Dutchman. It was another vessel, but a pirate vessel all the same. That's interesting. That's very interesting.

.…

* * *

"Dammit! Where did that ship come from? We can't bloody well broadside Sparrow if another ship is in the picture!" Davy Jones raved to his first mate. "Tell the men to hold their fire. Let's see what happens."

"Aye aye, sir." The first mate replied, leaving the room and shouting orders, taking over again at the helm.

"Well Jack Sparrow, it looks like your luck hasn't run out after all." He muttered angrily.

* * *

**Hmm...interesting chapter, eh? Did I get off character again with Jack? And why is Barbossa being almost kind, complimenting Jack? Is he regretting the mutiny? Who is in this mysterious pirate ship? And if I did get off character with Jack, here's the best explanation for it: He's in love. He's never been in love before so he's obviously going to act different. Until next time, here's a preview.**

**Preview for Chapter 11: Captain Black, eh?**

**'"Aye." Jack replied, grimly, just as the first canonball shot over our heads, making us all duck. "Bugger!" Jack yelled.**


	11. Chapter 11: Captain Black, eh?

**Out of the goodness of me heart, I've decided chapter 11 and 12 will be put on here tonight. I hope you all enjoy! I hope Captain Black doesn't seem too perfect or anything, but I felt she should be a pretty cool character. I will possibly make a story of her past life or her future eventually and you will see that she isn't at all perfect or anywhere near Mary Sueish no promises tho... **

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the original characters from POTC. I however do own, Captain Black and her crew.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Captain Black, eh?**

As the ship came up alongside the Golden Wraith, I realized that it seemed to be limping towards us and that it was indeed, as I had feared, another pirate ship…well sort of... Surprisingly, a woman's voice called out as it came alongside us.

"My name is Captain Meredith Black, requesting permission for me first mate and I to board!"

I looked at Jack. His eyebrows were raised so high that they were hidden in his scarf. From the stories I had read, it was not very normal for a woman to be a pirate, much less captain of a ship. Jack played with his beard for a few minutes. "Permission granted!" He finally exclaimed, ordering Mr. Gibbs to bring out the plank. Barbossa moved over to Jack.

"Captain Black eh? Could she be any relation to Joshua Black, captain of _The Black_ _Curse_?"

"Aye. I believe this woman might be 'is daughter, and from the looks of things, she managed to commandeer herself a merchant vessel to go pirating in." Jack replied with a thoughtful frown as this mystery woman approached. When she came into view, the men seemed to drop what they were doing, awestruck. She had an air about her that oozed confidence. Her black boots were scuffed, but still managed to shine, folded down at the knees. She wore black trousers, snug in all the right places and tucked into her boots, and a cutlass at her hip as well as many other pouches and more than likely a pistol under her snug white blouse and black coat that put Jack's to shame. Her hat was black and tri-cornered much like Jack's except it had a white plume sticking out of it. Her hair was a fiery red, her eyes the purest green and full of fire. Her first mate was at her side, another woman. She carried herself the same way, with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes, her outfit mostly brown rather than black, but she seemed almost downright mean by her demeanor, while the captain seemed to be fairly good natured, but something about that good-natured behavior made people give her a second suspicious glance.

I quickly moved to Jack's side so he wouldn't get any ideas. He gave me a sideways grin, knowing what I was thinking. "No worries, love. Yer the only one for me." He replied making me blush and Barbossa roll his eyes.

Captain Black and her first mate, sidled up to Jack, Barbossa, and I. "So…which one of ye is Captain of this vessel?"

Jack stepped forward. "That would be me, Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service. And this be me bonnie lass, Elizabeth and me first mate Barbossa of course." He said, extending his hand.

Her eyes widened for a moment and then she quickly composed herself and shook his hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow eh?" She asked after smiling and nodding at Barbossa and me. The first mate just glared at us. She seemed to be very unsociable and bitter.

"The one and only." He replied with a grin.

"Hmm…. then where is the Black Pearl?"

"It's at the bottom of the ocean, but I think it's quite rude not to introduce yourself properly." Jack replied, changing the subject.

"Ah…where are me manners? This is Jocelyn Dunn, me first mate and I'm Captain Meredith Black as ye already know."

"A pleasure to meet ye both." Jack replied before Barbossa or I could say anything. "And may I inquire as to yer business aboard me ship?"

"Ours appears to be on the verge of sinking and I came to ask ye permission to allow me crew to board yer ship."

Jack seemed to ponder this and then nodded. "Aye. Ye have me permission, but I'm not responsible for what happens to them aboard this ship." He replied, bluntly and then gave orders to the crew. "Elizabeth, darling, you'll have to bunk with me…there will be no room for ye in Anamaria's cabin." He said with a cheeky grin so that only I could hear. I blushed.

"Something tells me that your intentions upon getting me in said cabin aren't entirely decent." I replied in a teasing voice.

He smirked. "Elizabeth! I'm appalled at ye! Accusing me of seducing ya! I mean really!" He said, jokingly.

I socked him on the arm playfully and led Captain Black and her first mate to Anamaria's quarters and mine. I quickly took my things out and took them into Jack's cabin. Barbossa watched me with an amused expression. "Jack's already getting to bed ye, eh? That man's charm amazes me every day."

I glared at him. "For your information, I'm staying there so that Captain Black and Miss Dunn have more room. Mind your own bloody business!" I snapped. He chuckled.Ugh! I really dislike that man.

I slammed my trunk onto the floor next to Jack's. "There's no need to be slamming thingsaround, love."

I turned to see Jack sitting at his table with his feet propped up, watching me with an amused expression. I sighed. "Barbossa is a rather infuriating man." I replied, grumpily.

"Come here." He replied, putting his feet on the floor and patting his lap. I walked over and sat in the chair next to him instead, making him raise his eyebrows and smirk. "What did he say?" He asked, yanking my chair closer and putting his arm around me.

I turned red. "Oh…nothing." I replied.

He grinned. "Ah…so he said something along the lines of me bedding ye did he?"

I didn't say anything.

"Well…not to worry. I swear on pain of death, I won't try anything, unless ye want me to."

"Fair enough." I replied, looking up at him.

He pushed some hair out of my face. "Ye really have no idea how beautiful ye are, do ya?"

I looked into his eyes. "Neither do you." I replied, stroking his face.

He grinned. "Ye think me beautiful eh?"

"Yes, but I think handsome suits you better." I replied.

His grin widened and he pulled me close to him. "I love you, darling."

"I love you more." I replied, grabbing his shirt and leaning in for a kiss, wanting to taste that unfamiliar taste that is in his kiss and decipher its meaning, but someone knocked on the door.

"Captain Sparrow! I need to talk to ye." Captain Black yelled.

"Bloody 'ell…" Jack muttered bitterly. "Doors open!" He yelled.

She walked in and saw me, still clutching his shirt in my hand and a very annoyed Jack. I blushed and promptly dropped his shirt.

"Well…don't just stand there! What is it that ye want?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes and muttering about women pirates, but taking care that I didn't catch enough of the words to get mad at him.

"Right then…well…ye see…a man by the name of Lord Cutler Beckett and his ally the once again newly made Commodore Norrington, are the reason for me ship's downfall. I was actually in search of me father before they attacked me wanting to know where ye were. Since I had never met ye before I couldn't bloody well give them information I didn't have, but they didn't take that as an answer, wrongfully thinking that all pirates know each other. Nitwits the lot of 'em." She replied, muttering the last sentence.

"I see…" Jack said thoughtfully, losing his annoyance almost immediately. "And yer father? Joshua Black, Captain of _The Black Curse_, eh?"

"Aye."

"Aha…well…that's interesting…that's very interesting…. Maybe we can help find yer father…I'm sure Barbossa will 'ave some ideas as to where to find him unless ye already do?" He asked.

"I was headed to Nassau Port. I hear tell that he was headed there several days ago."

"Ah…then that be where we're headed." Jack replied, standing and ushering both of us out. He then proceeded to the helm and Barbossa.

"Elizabeth is it?"

"Yes." I replied, looking at Meredith curiously.

"Yer English! And from the sound of it, wealthy class. What in the devil would a lady like ye be aboard a pirate vessel?"

"It's a bit complicated. I don't believe we need to go into detail. I don't trust someone I've just met."

"Well…then could ye tell me how ye met the famous Captain Jack Sparrow? I've always wanted to meet 'im."

"And now you have, but he saved my life and then threatened me all in the space of about twenty minutes the day I met him."

"Tell me. What's he like? Yer obviously his mistress."

"You ask too many questions for your own good. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were up to something. Are you trying to steal Jack from me because if you are, then you had better stop now. He's not the same pleasurable company seeker he used to be." I replied in an amused tone slightly tinged with jealousy.

She grinned. "Don't worry yer pretty little head. I'm not after yer man. Besides two pirate captains wouldn't be the greatest match now would it?"

I smirked. "You're right. It wouldn't." I replied, pleased with her answer.

Then, her first mate approached. She nodded at me and then looked at my companion. "Meredith? Do ye think it wise to be on this ship? Sparrow's crew says an attack from Davy Jones is imminent."

She thought about this and a grin came to her face. "Davy Jones, eh? I would expect you to be happy to see him Jocelyn."

Jocelyn sighed. "Don't start that now…"

I became quite puzzled at this, but decided not to press matters.

"Yes well…he's Captain Jack Sparrow! He'll come up with some miraculous escape plan." I replied, confidently, even though I know that he might not, considering who the adversary was.

Jocelyn glanced at me. "Hmph…believe what ye must." She muttered darkly, walking off.

Meredith turned to me. "Don't mind her, she has problems in the man department. That's why she's so ill-tempered." She muttered.

I smirked. "I noticed."

"Elizabeth! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" I heard Will shout.

I turned. "Will!" I exclaimed, beckoning him over.

He smiled rather weakly, obviously still hurting from my choice. That is…until he saw Meredith. He openly gawked at her, his mouth dropping open.

She seemed to be seeing the same thing, but she quickly composed herself when I snorted. Will on the other hand was still gaping. "Will, meet Captain Meredith Black. Meredith, meet Will Turner." I said feeling relieved that maybe, just maybe he could get over me.

Will finally got himself together and extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Black. Call me Will."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, and ye can call me Meredith."

"Well…I'll just be going to talk to Jack now." I said cheerfully, walking off, leaving the two new acquaintances standing there, gazing into each other's eyes rather intently.

I walked up to Jack and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Yer quite the little matchmaker, aren't ye, love?" He murmured, glancing at me over his shoulder at me and gesturing to Will and Meredith, who were talking and staring at the horizon.

"I hardly did a thing. They were practically drooling over each other the moment they saw each other." I replied.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'd rather say, Will looks at her like I wouldn't allow myself to look at ye until now." He murmured. I nuzzled his neck.

"You smell good." I murmured, playing with one of the buttons on his coat.

"Oh really?" He asked, watching the horizon.

"Yes, really. You smell like…rum, and the sea, and something else that I'm not quite sure about, but I like it all the same."

I felt him grin. "I like the way you smell too, darling."

He turned and looked at me. We were just about to kiss when once again we were interrupted.

"Sail ho!"

Jack gave a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. I patted his bottom. "Don't worry. You'll get your kiss eventually, but right now we need to worry about what looks to be Davy Jones." I murmured unwrapping my other arm from around him as Barbossa came above deck moving to Jack's side.

"Davy Jones?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye." Jack replied, grimly, just as the first cannonball shot over our heads, making us all duck. "Bugger!" Jack yelled.

* * *

**Don't ye just love cliffhangers? lol! Chapter 12 will be out very soon, but to get chapter 13 out sooner, I'm going to have to have more reviews! Anyway, hmm...what is this business with Jocelyn and Jones? And why does everyone keep ruining Jack/Elizabeth kisses? Oh and this is not going to be rated mature, I won't actually put any of those rated R scenes up. sorry. lol. I will only suggest things. What will happen next? You'll find out. Oh and I know, Elizabeth didn't say one thing when Meredith was talking to Jack, but that was because she was slightly embarrassed and was trying to get her wits together.**

**Preview for Chapter 12: I Will _Not_ Lose Her**

**"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He always has a plan." I replied with an affectionate smile.**


	12. Chapter 12: I will NOT lose her

**I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter tonight because I have to get up early tomorrow, and I still haven't finished typing chapter 13, I'm only half way finished with it. I will have it out tomorrow night or the next day depending on how I feel when I get home tomorrow. lol! Besides, you're going to want that particular chapter well thought out rather than crappy I'm sure. lol! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-** Sadly, I don't own any of the POTC characters, but oh how I wish I did...lol...don't we all.

* * *

**Chapter 12- I _will not_ lose her.**

"Load the guns! We're in for a long fight!" Jack finally yelled, getting the men moving. I caught his eye and he gave me a worried look. I was shocked. Captain Jack Sparrow should never be worried. It doesn't become him.

"Fire!" Jack yelled sometime later and the men began firing at the ship that was attacking us, but it didn't seem to help much. They just laughed at us and kept firing. Then, everything stopped. Our crew paused, confused.Davy Jones's crew appeared on deck and began attacking.

Jack looked through his spyglass at _The Flying Dutchman_, confused. Then, out of nowhere Davy appeared behind him, surprising us all. "Must ye always sneak up on me?" Jack asked, rather annoyed. "Why can't ye just walk across the gangplank like a normal Captain?"

"Now where's the fun in that, Sparrow? Besides, I like it this way. It's the element of surprise that entertains me."

"Ah…" Jack replied, frowning.

"Now…are ye going to tell me where me heart is, or is me crew going to destroy what's left of yours?" He asked, enunciating the words and making rather disgusting popping noises in between.

"I don't know where yer damned heart is, Captain Jones. I do have me suspicions however."

"Oh really…" He narrowed his eyes. "And those be?"

"Commodore Norrington and Lord Cutler Beckett…those two are suspiciously attacking pirate vessels more so than usual. Let me find them, and get yer heart back. If ye kill me and me crew, how are ye ever going to find out where it is? Ye can't bloody well waltz into Port Royal looking like that without drawing attention to yerselves now can ye?"

Jones pondered this. "That's a valid point…Very well. Ye are to set out fer this Commodore and Beckett. Men! Cease fighting and head back to the ship!" He said, shouting the last part. Then, he grabbed my arm. "Now, Sparrow, if ye don't bring me heart back, yer pretty lass here gets it."

"What makes ye think I care?" Jack asked. I was outraged at first, but then realized he was only trying to keep me safe.

"Oh then ye won't mind if I slit her throat right here, then." Jones said, putting his dagger to my throat. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, to no avail.

"No no no! All right! I'll bring yer heart back. Just don't hurt her." Jack said, not acting like himself, fear showing in his eyes.

"That's what I thought." He replied, an evil smirk coming on his face. I tried to get free, but the next thing I knew, I was on _The Flying Dutchman_.

"You bloody wretch! There's no need for me to be on this ship! I have nothing to do with your heart!" I yelled at Davy.

"Oh, but ye do! Ye own Jack Sparrow's heart. Ye'll be of great use to me in the future." He replied, and then turned to a man that looked vaguely familiar besides the fact that he was covered in barnacles. "Take her to the brig. Don't let 'er out of yer sight."

"Aye aye, captain." The man said in an almost derisive tone. Then, after Davy Jones walked off and the ship was moving away from _The Golden Wraith_, the man turned to me. "Come on." He said in a kind voice, taking my arm and leading me down to the brig. I found myself shivering and trying not to look at the dismal place, teeming with barnacles and rats. "It's all right, don't be afraid. Say, what's yer name? Ye must be something special to have captured Jack's fancy."

"Elizabeth Swann. Have I met you before?" I asked, suddenly curious.

He chuckled. "I doubt it, Miss Swann, but if I'm not mistaken ye've more than met my son, Will."

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. "Y-you're Bootstrap Bill aren't you?"

"The one and only." He replied with a sad half smile. "I thought ye were engaged to Will, yet Davy said that ye've captured Jack's heart? Care to explain?"

I sighed sadly. "Yes. Will and I were engaged and I thought I loved him, but I didn't. Jack is the only man I'll ever love. I hated to break Will's heart, but when I...we almost lost Jack I realized that I can't live without him, besides, Will seems to have taken a fancy with Captain Meredith Black."

"Black, eh? That name sounds familiar…was her father Joshua Black?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Ah…" He replied as we walked up to the brig and he put me in, shutting the door and sitting on a stool against the wall near the door. "Well…as long as we're just sitting here, why don't ye catch me up on what's gone on so far?"

"All right." I replied, thankful to change the subject. "As you know the Kraken came back to attack _The Black Pearl_…

* * *

**Back on _The Golden Wraith-_**

Jackpaced the deck. Barbossa had taken over the helm because for once, he couldn't concentrate on the horizon. His eyes were darkened with determination and anger. Elizabeth is the only woman he will ever love and he'll be damned if someone is going to take her away from him and not regret it. Yes, he would get that heart, and get Elizabeth back and then, he was going to destroy the foul thing.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked from where he was standing with Black and her first mate.

"First, we're goin' to find Norrie and Beckett and that blasted heart. Then, we're going to rescue Elizabeth as well as destroy that foulthing and be rid of Davy Jones forever." Jack replied in a dark angry tone, uncharacteristic of him.

Hearing his tone, Anamaria looked at Gibbs. Neither of them had heard that tone before and it scared the hell out of the both of them. Jack meant business; after all, no one messes with Captain Jack Sparrow's girl, not even Davy Jones.

Jocelyn flinched and stared at her feet.

"Wow…ye really do love her, don't ye?" Meredith asked, incredulously.

"Ye have no idea…I _can't_…I _will not_ lose her. I've already lost one love, the Pearl, and I'm not about to lose me other love." Jack said in a passionate voice that almost sounded close to tears, but not quite.

"Aye. Davy Jones will rue the day he dared think of capturing Elizabeth." Will agreed, causing Jack to look at him with surprise and gratefulness that he doesn't hate them both. Actually, Will wanted them both to be happy and even though it hurt he decided he could live with just being friends with Elizabeth. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have given in so easily, but Jack loves her so much and it's so obvious that this kidnapping was killing him. He had never showed this emotion before, but it seems he's become attached to the lovely woman by the name of Elizabeth Swann.

Jack glared at the water before him. This time, Davy Jones had gone too far. The lass has nothing to do with getting that heart. The only part she plays is being the one Jack loves. He stormed into his cabin, slamming the door behind him and throwing his hat across the room in a blind rage. "I could really use that monkey for shooting practice right now." He muttered, angrily, removing his coat and sitting at his desk, pulling out a much needed bottle of rum. He took a swig and then put it away. As much as he loved the stuff, he needed to be sober for Elizabeth's sake.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Barbossa stared at the horizon. Jack is too distraught to direct the ship himself and it looks like they are headed to Port Royal. He had never seen Jack like this in all the years that he'd known him. He was without a doubt in love with the fair Miss Elizabeth. It was fascinating really. Barbossa had never been in love. The closest he ever came to love was a woman named Rosalyn who struck his fancy many years ago when he was but a young lad in his twenties. She hadthrown his love away and walked out of his life. He had never much wanted women after that except for pleasurable company. Therefore, he couldn't even begin to imagine Jack's love for Elizabeth or hers for him. It completely baffled old Hector to no end, yet he admired Jack for being able to stay a pirate and stay in love.

The things Barbossa did to Captain Jack Sparrow were inexcusable and highly uncalled for. He regretted everything, but mostly the mutiny, yet he would never admit it because of his pride. Besides, he was a pirate after all, he only cared about his own skin, while Jack genuinely cared about others whether he admitted it or not, even though he was a pirate. Barbossa's pirate frame of mind couldn't possibly fathom this. Jack was a great pirate, could talk his way out of any situation, and yet he cared about others. Barbossa realized that to stay alive you have to care some so he decided he could start with helping Jack. He knew Sparrow would never forgive him what the mutiny and all, but shockingly, he was willing to give his mutinous first matea second chance and for that, he was eternally grateful.

Barbossa vowed to himself, that no matter the cost, he would get Jack'slass back if he had anything to do with it.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Will watched Jack return to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. He was a bit surprised that Jack cared so much for Elizabeth. He is a pirate, after all. And a good man, he reminded himself. We will get Elizabeth back, he thought to himself. Then, he looked at Meredith. She was gazing out at the horizon, her jaw clenched, looking absolutely beautiful. His stomach did a few somersaults when she looked at him with a sad smile, but then she turned to her first mate, obviously remembering something. They conversed in fluent French so that the crew could not understand what they were saying, including Will. None of them had ever had the desire to learn French. Jack and Barbossa probably would have known what they said, but Barbossa was at the helm, and Jack was currently in his cabin trying to keep from destroying things and searching for rum, no doubt. The two women jarred him from his reverie. They were yelling at each other in French and then Jocelyn drew her dagger, pressing it to Meredith's throat, hissing something. Meredith rolled her eyes and replied with an annoyed and disappointed tone. Jocelyn's eyes filled with tears and she put the dagger away, sinking to her knees on the deck. Will was utterly confused by the whole scene as Meredith knelt down and took the poor girl in her arms, cradling her as she cried. He wondered what they were fighting about, but decided to stay out of it. The last thing he needed to hear about at the moment was more woman problems. He walked off to talk to Gibbs about how baffling Jack's feelings towards Elizabeth are.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

When Meredith had smiled at Will, she remembered something very important. _"Why didn't you talk to him? You could have stopped this from happening." _Meredith questioned Jocelyn in French so that Will couldn't understand.

_"Don't ye think I've thought of that?" _She bit back.

_"Ye shouldn't talk to yer captain that way, Dunn." _She replied, starting to get angry. _"I could have you thrown in the brig for snappish behavior that could lead to mutiny."_

_"You know damn well I would never go against you, Meredith. You're my best friend!"_

_"Am I now?" _

_"You are and you know it."_

_"Still…I don't understand why you didn't talk to the man. Things could have been so much better and we might be headed to Port Royal without a missing crewmember."_

_"You know I couldn't. He doesn't care about me anymore!"_

_"Codswallop. I'm beginning to think that you don't care about him anymore!" _

_"Don't ever say that again!"_

_"Why not? You haven't proved that you do! You left him remember?"_

Jocelyn drew her dagger and placed it at Meredith's throat. _"You had best keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand, or you'll regret it." _She hissed.

_"And I thought you were my friend. You don't care about anyone do you?" _Meredith replied in an annoyed and disappointed tone.

Jocelyn's eyes filled with tears and she put her dagger away, sinking to the floorboards of the deck and crying for the first time since she had left her love.

Meredith felt bad. Jocelyn was never one to cope with emotional circumstances and usually resorted to violence rather than tears. She was somewhat shocked that this fight hadn't ended in a duel, but tears instead. Sinking down next to her friend, she cradled her in her arms. "I'm sorry." Jocelyn muttered in English after Will walked off. "It's all right." Meredith replied, understanding.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

"And here we are. Quite a fix isn't it?" I asked, after regaling the story to Bootstrap.

"Aye, Miss Elizabeth. A right fix. I plan on helpin' ya as much as possible. It's not like Davy Jones can punish me more than he already has."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well…first, we're going to wait for yer true love to come and rescue ye with the heart in tow. Then, we decide what to do next. Do ye reckon Jack has a plan?"

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He always has a plan." I replied with an affectionate smile.

* * *

**I rather liked this chapter, but chapter 13 is going to be more action-packed. Hmm...who is Jocelyn's love I wonder? hehe...o i know i know! lol! sorry...anyway... I like the last line, but ye and I both know that Elizabeth is not going to just be locked in the brig. I mean look at Will! The last time he was on the ship he was whipped. cringes That was one of the only parts I didn't like in the second movie...and I know, this preview is a bit cruel...but I couldn't resist. My apologies. **

**Preview of Chapter 13: The Thump-Thump**

**"Elizabeth!" He whispered, horrified. What have I done?"**


	13. Chapter 13: The Thump Thump

**Ok since it took me so long to update this...which actually wasn't really that long, here is a really nice long chapter...well...not really nice I guess...this is an angry Jack, which we haven't necessarily seen in the movies so he's technically not out of character in my opinion. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took a long time to write lol. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC characters...it's a pity really...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- The Thump-thump**

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted to Jack through the cabin door a few hours later.

"Aye?" Jack asked, opening the door.

"It seems we won't be having to go to Port Royal after all. We're catching up to Norrington."

Jack's mouth curled up into his infamous grin and he walked to the helm where Barbossa was. "Broadside them, we'll be boarding whether they like it or not." He said in a rather cold, steely voice.

"Aye, Captain." Barbossa replied in a grim tone.

"Men! Ready the guns!" Jack yelled and the crew scurried to do as asked of them. Will, Meredith, and Jocelyn climbed up to the helm, along with Anamaria and Gibbs.

"We're going to attack them?" Will questioned.

"Not attack, threaten with the intent of attack if necessary. We will get that heart, if we have to kill them all." Jack replied in a rather dark voice. Once again, he meant business.

"Are ye daft, Jack?" Anamaria exclaimed.

"Perhaps." He replied.

As _The Golden Wraith_ pulled up alongside the other ship, Commodore Norrington and Lord Cutler Beckett stood in plain view.

"So we meet again, Sparrow." Norrington yelled.

"Aye, but I'm not entirely sure it's going to be a pleasant meeting."

"Indeed. Very well then, what is it that brings the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to my presence, and where is _The Black Pearl_?"

"First of all, I don't see how it's any of yer business where the Pearl is, but as to my business here, I shall say that ye've got something of ours."

"Do I?"

"Are you speaking of Davy Jones's heart? I don't intend on giving that up without a fight." Beckett said, butting into the conversation.

"Yes well, that can be arranged." Jack replied, his eyes darkening, then, he turned to Norrington. "I'll have ye know, Davy Jones has taken Elizabeth. If I don't get him his heart, he intends on killing her. So I must do whatever it takes to get it back." Jack said, using the commodore's feelings for Elizabeth to his advantage once again.

"Elizabeth? They've taken her?" Norrington asked, horrified.

"Oh not the bloody hussy again." Beckett replied in an exasperated tone.

Jack glared at him in anger. "Ye'll pay for that one, mark me words."

"Consider them marked." Beckett replied, glaring back.

"Who's to say you're not lying. You are a pirate after all." Norrington replied.

"Have I ever given ye a reason to doubt me word?"

Norrington didn't reply.

Jack grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes like it normally would have. He was not amused in the slightest. The rest of the crew kept silent, even Will for once. "Now…what say you to giving me that heart and ending this once and for all?"

"Not on your lifetime, Sparrow." Beckett spat, making an unwise move. Norrington cringed.

"I see…. very well then…men! Prepare to board! And FIRE!" Immediately after yelling fire, the crew of the _Wraith_ flew into action and before Norrington and his men could put up much of a fight, they had overtaken them and tied them to the mast of their own ship.

"Commodore, I'm surprised at ye. That was a bloody pitiful defense, I must say." Jack said as he, Barbossa, Will, Captain Black, and her first mate marched aboard.

"It was a surprise attack." The Commodore said, giving a lame excuse.

"Was it now?" Barbossa asked, rather amused. "I didn't think it was a surprise attack, did ye Jack?"

"Of course not. Ye had fair warning. All ye had to do was tell me where the heart is. Ah and I see ye've gone back to wearing powdered wigs again, eh?"

Norrington grimaced and ignored his comment.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Jack, could ye hurry it up a little, mate? We don't exactly have all the time in the world, ye know."

"Right ye are, love." Jack replied, nodding in her direction. Then, he turned to Beckett, getting in his face and poking at him with his index finger. "Now…where is that heart?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if ye don't, ye will face the wrath of the cat o' nine tails."

Fear flashed through Lord Beckett's eyes like the coward he is.

Jack grinned. "Now I've got yer attention."

Barbossa grimaced. "Just tell Jack where the damned heart is ye bloody wretch!" He yelled, causing Beckett to wince and cower.

"All right! I give up! The heart is located in my quarters. Th-there is a box in the top drawer on the left side. The heart is in that box."

"Aye. Gibbs if ye'd be so kind, would ye find this box for me?"

"Aye, sir." Gibbs replied, walking off at a brisk pace.

"Oh…I almost forgot." Jack muttered, pulling his dagger from his boot. He sliced a deep cut across Beckett's cheek. "That's for callin' the woman I love a hussy."

Norrington's eyes widened and then he rolled his eyes. " So I was right. You love her too, now? What is this world coming to? Everyone always wants Elizabeth."

Jack grinned. "Funny old world, innit?" He said, repeating the exact same thing he had said to Barbossa before the curse of the _Black Pearl_ was lifted.

"Indeed." Norrington replied.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, remembering that conversation, but didn't say anything.

At this point, Gibbs came back with the box and handed it to Jack, who promptly opened it to find the rather large thump thump inside. Meredith gasped when she saw it. Jocelyn stared at it in disgust, and Jack sighed in relief. "Well. We'll just be on our way. And Norrington?"

"What now, Sparrow?" He asked, rather irritated.

"I would advise ye not to follow us. This is not going to be pretty. Unless of course, ye wish to get yerself killed, and I don't think that would bother me in the slightest..."

James Norrington studied Captain Jack Sparrow and for once decided to listen, nodding his head. "Point taken."

Soon they were on their way to save Elizabeth and possibly save the sea from Davy Jones's reign once and for all.

* * *

I sighed, pacing around the brig. "I wish he would hurry." 

"Patience, Miss Elizabeth. I've never known Captain Jack Sparrow to back down on his word. He'll be here soon enough." Bootstrap muttered in an amused tone.

"What if he doesn't show?" I asked, beginning to doubt my faith in the handsome pirate captain for a split second.

"He will. If Davy Jones is at all accurate, and most of the time he is, Jack loves ye more than ye'll ever know. He'll be here."

I sighed again and sank to the floor. "I suppose you're right."

"I know I am." He replied.

At this point, Davy Jones stepped below. Each of his steps was slow, heavy, and methodical, making a loud thud each time. "Bootstrap! Bring the wench on deck. Do it quickly!"

"Aye cap'n." Bootstrap replied, pulling the keys out, unlocking the door and taking my arm, careful to keep his barnacles away from me.

He pulled me on deck and brought me before Davy Jones, who promptly looked me over for the first time. "Well…I must say Jack has impeccable taste in women." He chuckled. "Too bad, ye're not going to look that pretty when I'm through with ye."

I glared at him. "You wouldn't dare. That would only make Jack more angry and I'm sure if he's angry it won't be good."

Davy Jones studied me. "Yer a smart lass, but I'm not afraid of Sparrow. He's not near as tough as he makes out to be."

"Yet, he's a better man than you'll ever be, you foul disgusting wretch!" I yelled in his face, immediately regretting those words as his tentacle connected with my face sending me sprawling. I felt blood trickle down the side of my head. That will definitely leave a mark. I grimaced and stood up.

"Ye'll not speak to me that way, missy."

"I have a name and I will speak to you however I want. I'm not afraid of you."

"Ye should be afraid, _Elizabeth_."

"Why? So that your ego can get bigger than it already is?" I questioned dryly.

He punched me in the stomach with his tentacles this time; I felt what would most definitely be bruises there as well as a wetness that was most definitely blood. It knocked me on my back, so I will most likely have bruises there as well, but I was too angry to care.

"It's not nice to hit a lady." I muttered.

"Ye don't look like a lady to me." He spat.

"Oh and you would know that, right, I don't see any ladies around you! Oh that's right. Your last one left you. I wonder why."

"Enough!" He yelled, hitting me on the arm. This time I saw blood on my sleeve. I looked down at my stomach and realized that when his tentacles hit bare skin, they cut. Well, that's just bloody brilliant. I'm going to pass out from blood loss very soon and Jack isn't even here yet.

I sat on the deck glaring up at Jones, but not saying a word. Actually, I was breathing so hard and feeling so light-headed that I doubt I could say anything if I had tried. I hope Jack gets here soon.

"Now that I've got yer attention, it seems that yer beloved Sparrow's ship is swiftly approaching. If yer lucky he found me heart." If he said anything else, I didn't hear it, because at that moment I lost consciousness. Jack is not going to be pleased.

* * *

Jack glared at _The Flying Dutchman_ as they approached it. Davy Jones had better hope that he hasn't harmed Elizabeth. He will regret it immensely. 

As _The Golden Wraith_ pulled alongside the other ship, he immediately saw Jones standing on deck with an amused look. He also noticed Bootstrap with a pained and angry look on his. Not good. Not good at all.

"Where is she?" He yelled at Jones.

Jones sneered at him. "Did ye get me heart?"

"I got yer blasted heart. Now where. Is. She."

"Where is who?" He asked, chuckling.

"Don't play games with me, Jones. Where's Elizabeth?" Jack said in an angry voice.

Some of Jones's men moved aside. Jack didn't notice because he was too busy glaring at Davy Jones.

Meredith was the first one to see Elizabeth. She cursed under her breath at the sight.

This snapped Jack out of his glare and he glanced at Meredith. She was now glaring at Jones.

"You bastard!" Will yelled.

His whole crew was glaring at the ship. Anamaria finally realized Jack didn't get it, so she stepped forward, turning Jack's head so that his eyes rested on a blood-soaked, unconscious Elizabeth, tied to the mast.

"Elizabeth!" He whispered, horrified. What have I done?

"Untie her and follow me!" Davy Jones muttered. Bootstrap and his first mate nodded, untying her and carrying her with them across the gangplank that had been laid down.

Jack was so furious that for once in his life he couldn't speak. Meredith moved forward. "What have ye done to her?"

"She has a mouth on her. She needed to learn a lesson."

"It's not right to hit women, Jones. That could get ye hit back or chopped to bits." Jack said, finally speaking up.

"Is that a threat, Sparrow?"

"No. It's a promise."

Jones narrowed his eyes.

"Anamaria, Gibbs. Take Elizabeth to me cabin." Jack murmured as the other two men lay her down and backed off. Barbossa and Will moved on either side of Jack with fierce looks on their faces.

Jack drew his sword. "Ye will pay for that. No one beats Captain Jack Sparrow's lass."

Davy Jones drew his own sword. "Fine, but I assure ye, ye won't win this."

"Ah but ye forget. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate."

Barbossa and Will brought out their swords as well. Jones smiled…well sort of… "Ye are a daring man, Jack Sparrow." He replied, stepping forward and beginning the swordfight.

Jack and Jones began a long and drawn out duel across the ship. At one point, Jack slipped and came crashing to his knees and letting out a yell. Jones connected their swords, but Jack pushed up and managed to send Davy back far enough so that he could climb to his feet. Barbossa and Will stood side by side, waiting for something unexpected to happen, swords at the ready, but knowing that this was Jack's fight and they shouldn't intervene unless needed.

Jocelyn watched this fight and realized she had had enough. Elizabeth was not going to lose the love of her life like she had. She walked to Jack's cabin and went inside. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

"DAVY JONES, I'M SURPRISED AT YE!" Jocelyn yelled in a French accented voice walking into plain view.

Jack and Jones paused fighting, looking at her with a confused look. "Jocelyn?" Jones asked in a shocked voice.

"The one and only." She replied. "Now, I know yer bitter because I left ye, but that's no reason to try to deprive Jack and Elizabeth of each other. That was uncalled for and ye bloody well know it." She spat stepping forward.

Jack stared at her in bewilderment and then looked at Meredith. "Would someone explain what's going on?"

"Jocelyn is Davy's long lost love. She was a stowaway on me ship, but she seems to be a lot older than she appears, I have a feeling she was once a siren. We've been friends ever since I found her."

"Ah."

"Jocelyn…I've missed ye so…" Davy said in a soft, sad voice, stroking her face with one of her tentacles.

"Don't ye go pretending to love me, Jones. I know better." She spat slapping his tentacle away.

His eyes narrowed.

"This has got to come to an end. I will not allow ye to ruin their lives like ye ruined ours. I can't allow it. I'm sorry."

"What do ye mean by that?" Jones asked, looking suspicious.

She held up the box containing the heart and opened it, pulling the heart out. "I think it's time we destroyed this and put an end to your reign."

"What makes ye think it will?" He asked, sneering.

"Because ye wouldn't have gone to all of this trouble to get it back if it didn't mean something." She replied, withdrawing her cutlass.

"I don't think ye have it in ye." He replied.

"Davy, I may love ye, but I cannot allow ye to rid Miss Elizabeth of her true love, now can I?

Everyone eyed them closely wondering what was going to happen.

Then, in the blink of an eye, she had tossed the heart to Jack. He reached out to catch it and juggled it in his hands.

"NO!" Jones yelled, rushing at him just as he caught it firmly in his hands.

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh bugger." He muttered before he quickly tossed the heart to Barbossa and dodged him.

Barbossa tossed it back to Jocelyn.

Jones stopped and seemed to growl. "Enough of this madness! Give me the heart!"

"Not a chance Jones." She spat bitterly, taking her cutlass and stabbing it into the center of the thing. Blood began spurting onto the deck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jones yelled, falling to his knees. He let out a strangled moan and tried to make a lunge for Jocelyn, who deftly dodged him. She twisted the cutlass in the heart making Jones roar in pain and anger. Then, she pulled the cutlass out. Jones fell onto his back, panting and letting out painful gasps for breath as well as making loud popping noises with his lips.

"Here Jack, ye can do the honors." She said handing him the heart.

Jack pulled out his sword and chopped the heart into pieces as Jones moaned weakly from the pain. Then, Jack began to chop at it furiously and when it was small enough he took it and threw it on the deck grinding his boot into it as the rest of the crew cringed at the sounds of Davy's moans. Miraculously, Jones was still alive. "Jocelyn…" He murmured.

She walked over to him and glared down at him.

"Forgive me, my love."

"I can never forgive ye for what ye did to me, ye worthless bilge rat." She spat.

He glared up at her and in one last fit of rage, slammed his sword through her stomach.

"NO!" Meredith yelled.

Jocelyn let out a strangled gasp and fell to the deck, writhing and gasping as she died.

Jones crawled across the deck and dove into the sea. Jack ran to the side of the deck, but Jones was gone.

Meredith was cradling Jocelyn's lifeless form to her and sobbing as Will knelt beside her trying to comfort her.

"Cap'n, I think we have a problem…" Barbossa murmured.

Jack glanced at him and he pointed at the water. Jack looked and realized that _The_ _Flying Dutchman_ was nowhere to be seen.

"Aye, that's not good, not good at all." Jack muttered, staring at the sky. "We'd best get goin' before Norrington and his men decide to come after us. Think ye can handle her for the rest of the day?"

"Jack…I was captain of _The Black Pearl_ for ten years and yer first mate for three. Of course I can handle her. Now go take care of yer pretty lass." Barbossa replied. "I'll come and get ye, if there's a surprise attack.

Jack nodded and quickly hurried to his cabin, where he found Anamaria cleaning a huge gash on Elizabeth's cheek and Gibbs leaving the room.

"From the looks of things, she has a gash on her stomach and one on her arm as well." Jack murmured. "I'll take it from here, Ana. If I need ye, I'll send for ye."

"Aye cap'n." She murmured in a sad voice, knowing Jack wanted to be alone with her even though she was unconscious.

After she was gone, he sat down on his bed next to Elizabeth and finished cleaning the gash on her cheek. "Oh Elizabeth…what have I done? I should have never allowed him to take ye away from me…"

He bandaged her cheek and then moved to her shirt, gently pulling it out of the waistline of her pants and lifting it far enough so he could see the damage to her stomach. It was a large gash and would leave a scar, but thankfully the one on her cheek wouldn't. He cleaned this one causing her to whimper. "I'm so sorry, my love." He murmured as he finished up, pouring rum on the wound and making her jump and moan.

Next, he moved onto the arm. It would also leave a mark. So she gets her first pirating scars from the famous Davy Jones, how very interesting indeed he thought with a slight grin.

He got up, quickly removing his effects and boots and crawling onto the bed, pulling her into his arms taking care not to disturb the wound on her stomach. He stroked her hair and sighed. He vowed to himself that no one would ever hurt her again as long as he lived.

* * *

About an hour later, I woke up feeling warm and utterly confused. I opened my eyes and looked around. Where am I? I thought and then the day's events came rushing back to me. I jumped. This is _The Golden Wraith_'s captain's quarters. I looked down and realized someone's arms were wrapped around me and I was practically lying on top of said person. That wondrous smell of rum, salt, and something else could only come from one man. 

"Jack?"

The person stiffened. "Elizabeth? Are ye awake?"

"No I'm talking to you in my sleep." I replied with a grin.

I knew he was grinning. "Ye had me scared there for a bit, love. I didn't think ye were going to make it." He said in a serious voice. "I don't know what I would have done if ye had-I could never have forgiven myself." He swallowed.

I knew what he meant. "I love you, Jack." I said, nuzzling his neck.

His grip on me tightened. "I love ye too, darling."

After a little bit, I thought of something. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened? Was anyone injured? Where's Davy Jones? Did you get the heart? How did I end up here?"

"Slow down! I can only answer one question at a time." He said, grimacing.

"Fine! Start from the beginning. I want to know everything."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Must I relive it again? It's not a very nice tale. Maybe we should wait until you're better."

I glared at him.

"All right, all right, don't get yer knickers in a wad, darling. I can promise ye aren't going to like it and it's not completely over yet."

"Just tell me already!"

"Ok…. well…"

* * *

**So...what did you think...oh and just b/c his heart got stabbed doesn't mean he's dead by the way and what happened to his crew? Oh and the two crewmembers that brought Elizabeth back to_The Golden Wraith_ went back aboard _The Flying Dutchman_ just in case I forgot to say that lol...**

**I rather enjoyed writing this. The next chapter will have more Will/Meredith as well as more action and Jack/Elizabeth scenes of course and the in character Jack that we all know and love. I plan on having about 20 chapters as well as an epilogue and if I don't like the ending I might do a sequel or something... I've basically planned it all out, but have yet to type it.**

**Special thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are the best! **


	14. Chapter 14: Mine

**Woohoo! Chapter 14! Aren't ye excited? lol! Anyway, I haven't typed any of chapter 15 so there won't be any previews...sad i know...Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Captain Jack Sparrow, but if I did he wouldn't be with Elizabeth. ;) and I don't own any of the other original characters from POTC either.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Mine**

"She was me best friend, what will I do without her?" Meredith sobbed as she lay Jocelyn's cold body down and gazed upon her.

Will pulled her into his arms. "It's all right…everything is going to be ok."

"No it's not! She's gone! Forever! Nothing can change that!" She yelled, hitting Will's arms with tremendous force for a woman causing him to fall backwards some, but he just held her until she finally gave in and just cried in his arms.

Finally, she realized what she was doing. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Will. Didn't mean to soil yer shirt."

"Forget the shirt. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Pirates aren't supposed to cry anyway."

"You had a very good reason to cry and I won't hold it against you that you did."

"Ye're right. She was me best mate and I'll never forget her, but I must move on. Besides, we still have bloody Norrington to deal with and we're not even sure that Davy Jones is gone forever. He did escape, after all."

Will studied the woman in awe as she wiped her face and jumped back to her normal self so easily. He admired the woman's strength. Little did he know how hard it was for her to put on this mask. She really is beautiful he thought.

"What are ye looking, Will?" She asked with a teasing grin on her face.

"You're beautiful." He breathed.

"What?" She asked, shocked at his answer.

"You are."

"No I'm not, far from it. Ye don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying." He replied, bringing his hand up to stroke her tear-stained face. She grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes. Her eyes took his breath away. She leaned in and gave him an incredibly soft kiss, full of hunger and tenderness. When she pulled away, she grinned. "Yer a good kisser. I'm surprised Elizabeth left ye, but then again, Captain Sparrow is quite the charmer. He must be better at kisses than ye are, and that's saying something."

Will smirked. "Oh really."

"Yes really." She replied, standing up. "But this is not the time nor the place to be kissing. We'll carry on with this later hopefully." She said in a cheerful voice, getting up and walking off to her cabin. She needed rest and probably another good cry, but she didn't want anyone to see it this time, no matter how good it felt to be in Will's arms. She needed to be alone.

Will understood this and smiled at her retreating form, trying not to notice her rather nice backside. He sighed and got up, walking to the helm where Barbossa was. The older man glanced at Will. "So ye've finally gotten over, Miss Swann, eh Turner?" He asked, leering slightly. "Gone after a pirate captain as well?"

Will glanced at him. "Why yes maybe I have."

"It's a good thing too, because Jack is quite enamored with Miss Swann. He'll be making an honest woman out of her soon enough."

"Aye, that he will."

"Did ye just aye?"

"Did I?" Will asked, confused.

"Ye did. Yer turning into a pirate yerself, Turner."

Will pondered this. At the start of all of this, he had never wanted to be a pirate. He had absolutely loathed the idea. Then, he had met the elusive Captain Jack Sparrow and everything slowly began to change. Now that Meredith was in the picture he realized he was destined to be a pirate all along. It is a funny world.

"Elizabeth was right. I am a pirate." He murmured.

Barbossa heard him mumble this and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Anamaria was taking watch in the Crow's nest. She smiled to herself at how strange it was that Captain Sparrow was finally in love, as she cleaned from under her fingernails with her dagger. She would have never thought it possible, but the moment she met Elizabeth, she knew that if anyone could tame that pirate's heart it would be someone with her fire and need for life if not the lass herself. It was amazing what love could do to people though.

Elizabeth is a lucky woman; there are many women who would love to be in her place. To have the handsome Captain Jack Sparrow for their own, who would love them shamelessly. She had never thought of him that way, even though most people thought he had seduced her so he could steal her boat, but that wasn't true. She was drunk as a dog that night and had passed out on the table while listening to one of Jack's tales. He promptly left with her boat and she was stuck in Tortuga with not a penny to her name. She had been furious with him, hence the two slaps that he definitely deserved. She grinned. He still owed her a boat, but she would wait for the opportune moment to mention that.

* * *

I kissed Jack's hand. He had just explained everything that had happened, including his bandaging of my wounds and how he hated to see me like that and vowed I would never be hurt again.

He buried his face in my hair.

"I'm sure my hair doesn't smell all that pleasant does it?"

"I don't care." He murmured.

I smiled and nestled into his shirt, burying my face in his neck. His arms tightened around me. I kissed his neck and heard his breath catch in his throat. I looked up at him and smiled.

"There ye go playing with fire again, darling." He said in a voice that was a tad deeper than normal.

"I told you already. I like playing with fire, very much so." I replied cupping his chin in my hand.

He gazed into my eyes. "Ye're a little temptress." He murmured, giving me a breathtakingly tender kiss on the lips.

"Yes, and I'm all yours."

He grinned. "Mine."

"Yours." I replied, smiling. "And guess what that means?"

"What does that mean?" He asked, his grin widening.

"You're mine as well." I replied, knowing he was expecting something naughty.

He almost looked disappointed, but quickly hid it. "Aye, I'm yours…forever." He said a serious look coming over his face, which didn't happen much; maybe it was because he hadn't had very much rum in a while. I lay my head back on his shoulder and started kissing his neck working my way to his collarbone. His breathing became ragged. "Stop, love. I can't handle anymore of that without unleashing my pirate instincts."

"We may have to look into that later, but for now I guess you're right." I replied with a disappointed sigh.

"Yer disappointed because ye haven't gotten any lovin' from ole Jack eh?"

I looked at him and he grinned, knowing he was right, but I didn't want to boost his ego anymore than it already is. Instead, I took a different approach. "Do you realize how incredibly sexy that grin is?" My intentions weren't to boost his ego, but I did anyway, not regretting it though.

His grin widened. "Ye think me grin is sexy?"

I leaned in towards his lips, teasing him again. "That's not all that I find sexy about you." I breathed.

He moved forward to kiss me, but I put my head down on his shoulder again. "That's not right." He murmured. "Ye shouldn't tease me like that. I might just tease back." He said, leaning down and breathing hot air on my neck. I shivered and looked up at him. He grinned. "I knew ye couldn't resist me, darling."

I ran my fingers across his chest in response, caressing his skin lovingly while still looking at him. His eyes softened and his grin became a serious look, with the hint of a smile. I felt his muscles ripple under my touch. He shivered. "Ye have no idea how ye affect me do ye?"

"I think I have an idea." I replied, and then lowered my gaze to his chest where I had shoved aside his shirt some. I lowered my head and placed light kisses where my fingers had been. His grip tightened again and he shivered under my touch.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he ran his fingers through my hair and then, I realized how many times in the past few days that I could have lost him. I could have lost him…and one of those times was my fault…I started crying and tried to pretend I wasn't. I hate crying in front of someone. I always feel vulnerable and fragile and I don't want to be treated like that.

"Elizabeth, darling, are ye crying?" He asked in a panicked voice. He did not want more waterworks.

"No…"

"Ye are…why are ye crying, love? I thought ye were happy with me." He asked in a tender voice that hinted at hurt.

"Oh I am. I'm happier than I've ever been with you. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it, Lizzie? I can't make it all better if ye don't tell me."

"It's just that…I was thinking about everything that's happened in the past few days and I've almost lost you so many times, and one of those was my fault…Jack…I'm afraid."

He raised me up so he could look in my eyes. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "It's all right, darling. I won't let anything happen to ye and as for me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"I love you." I murmured.

I love ye too darling, so much…" He said wiping my tears away. Then, he leaned down and kissed me gently. I melted into his arms and forgot all of my fears for I knew as long as I was at Jack's side we were invincible.

After a few minutes of kisses that made my head spin, I pulled away and lay my head back on his chest. I could see that he was disappointed, but I was just content lying in his arms.

He ran his fingers through my hair again. "Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shouldn't you be at the helm instead of in here with me?"

"Would ye rather I was?"

"No." I replied, bluntly.

"No worries then, besides, Barbossa is very capable of sailing this ship."

"You're willing to trust him again?"

"I'm giving him a second chance, aye, but I'm not sure about trustin' him yet." He replied.

"You don't trust him, yet you're letting him sail your ship?"

"Technically, this isn't me ship and me crew would kill him if he tried anything and I'm sure he doesn't want to die again."

"I never thought of that." I replied.

He didn't say anything. "I would like some rum, though…" He muttered sometime later.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with you and rum?"

"It's me favorite drink, love." He replied.

"Why is it your favorite drink?"

He thought about this with a frown. "I'm not sure."

I grinned. "It's your favorite drink and you don't even know why?"

"I'm sure there's a reason, I just don't remember." He replied, raising his index finger. "Ask me when I've had some, but if ye think it's so vile, then why did ye drink some before ye came to find me?"

"I felt guilty and confused at the time, loving you and missing you, and thinking I loved Will…it was all rather confusing. Rum was the only thing that took my mind off of everything." I replied.

"Aha…" He murmured, apparently liking my answer. "Well…no more confusion now I hope?"

"No more confusion." I agreed with a small smile, taking his hand and kissing it again.

"Oh good." He replied in a lighthearted manner, twirling some of my hair around his finger and staring at it in wonder.

"Are you fascinated by my hair, Captain Sparrow?" I asked, teasing him.

"Everything about ye fascinates me, darling." He replied.

"Well... aren't you the charmer." I murmured.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

"Oh and that explains everything." I replied, sarcastically.

"Of course it does." He replied, ignoring my sarcasm.

I laughed.

"What're ye laughing at?" He asked, frowning.

"You." I replied.

"I don't see how I'm being funny…" He muttered.

"You're conceited, my dear pirate." I replied.

He pouted, yes pouted. "How am I conceited, pray tell?"

"All of your answers to questions of danger or charming behavior have something to do with your name."

He frowned. "But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

"I know, you keep reminding me of that." I replied with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop laughing at me." He growled.

"Or what?" I asked, but immediately regretted it at the sight of his mischievous grin.

"Or I'll make ye stop laughing." He replied.

I gave him an amused look and kept laughing.

"Fine. Have it your way, love." He replied, turning me around and sitting up so that I was straddling his waist and covering my mouth with his own. I immediately forgot all about laughing. He smirked into the kiss and pulled away, much to my protest.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, irritated and breathless.

He grinned. "Ye stopped laughing."

I gave a frustrated sigh and pressed myself against him, kissing him again. He immediately responded, but soon pulled away with a ragged breath.

I looked into his eyes, questioningly. They had almost turned completely black. "We're going to have to stop, love. Kissing ye isn't enough anymore and I don't want to hurt ye." He murmured.

"Oh." I replied. If it weren't for the cuts, I would have protested, but he was right. We needed to stop. I sighed. "You're right." I replied, pulling back some, but not climbing out of his lap.

He reached up and stroked the side of my face gently, a small smile playing at his lips as I nuzzled his hand. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Captain!" Barbossa yelled.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

He opened the door and grinned to see a slightly disheveled and swollen-lipped, but very conscious Elizabeth Swann straddling said captain who happened to be just as disheveled and swollen-lipped as his lass. "Elizabeth. Good to see ye awake. I noticed it didn't take ye long to jump Jack." He said with a lewd grin.

The corners of Jack's mouth twitched and I scowled. "What did you want?" I prompted, deciding to ignore the comment.

"It seems that dinner is to be served." He replied.

"Is that it?" Jack asked.

"Aye."

"Well, then, go. Don't stand around and leer at people, Barbossa. It doesn't become ye." Jack replied, getting slightly grumpy.

"Yer lass needs to eat, don't keep her cooped in here all night. She needs fresh air." He replied, leaving.

I rolled my eyes. "That man is so infuriating."

"He was right though. It didn't take long for ye to jump me, though it might have been more correct if we had been naked." He said with a grin that immediately dissolved when I slapped him across the face, climbing off of his lap.

His mouth formed an o and he rubbed his face. "I'm guessing I deserved that one." He muttered.

"You're right." I replied, trying to climb to my feet, but it seems the blood loss had really weakened me and I fell back onto the bed and Jack. "Oomph. Are ye trying to kill me, love? First ye slap me and then ye fall on me." He muttered.

"Oh shut it." I replied, trying again to get up.

"Wait." Jack replied, climbing to his feet and then helping me up. I grabbed the edge of the bed and waited for him to put on his effects. Then, he helped me put mine on as well as my boots. I felt so helpless, which made me more cranky, but not towards Jack. I felt bad for falling on him and slapping him, but I wasn't about to admit that to the conceited, yet very sexy, pirate captain, no, _my _conceited, yet very sexy, pirate captain. I smiled at that.

"What are ye smiling at, love?"

"The fact that you're mine." I replied, grabbing him and kissing him passionately again, then linking my arm with his and dragging a rather flabbergasted Jack to the galley.

When we walked into the galley, which contained a table where the Captain and selected people ate, Will had his arm around Meredith, who was stuffing food in his mouth and hers, they didn't even notice us. Gibbs and Anamaria gaped at our appearances, which were still swollen-lipped and disheveled as well as dazed, in Jack's case. Barbossa chuckled.

"What are ye looking at? Let's eat." Jack replied, snapping out of his stupor and plopping us both down on the bench, with Anamaria on my right and Will on Jack's left.

"It looks like someone's been havin' fun," Ana murmured. I blushed and then dug into the food.

"Rum!" Jack exclaimed happily after taking a gulp from his tankard.

I rolled my eyes. "You and your rum." I muttered.

He chuckled.

* * *

Norrington sighed, annoyed. "Where are you, Sparrow?" He muttered. They had been searching for _The Golden Wraith_ for hours without any luck. He can't have just disappeared. They've got to be here somewhere. Beckett was starting to get on his nerves, and he couldn't wait to get this over with and head back to Port Royal.

"Drop anchor for the night!" He yelled to his men, realizing he'd need daylight to hunt for Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**I didn't think I got very off character with Jack this time and even if I did, I kinda like this version of Jack. lol...hmm...where's Jones? Will Norrington catch up to them? We'll see. No previews. I don't know when I'll update again, so enjoy this nice long chapter. If I get a lot of reviews I'll update sooner just so you know! **


	15. Chapter 15: Bloody Pirates

**Yes, I know, it's been ages since I last updated. I'm sorry. I have a lot of personal things going on at the moment, but I promise I have not abandoned my story. Here's chapter 15, sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. sighs

**Chapter 15- Bloody Pirates **

After eating, Jack helped me to my feet and accompanied me to his cabin. I protested saying I should go to my room, considering my things were in there.

"I'm not letting ye out of me sight. I'll have Ana bring yer things in here, savvy?" He replied.

"I can take care of myself. You don't have to watch me constantly." I bit back.

He sighed and gave me a look that told me to shut up.

I reluctantly, but not unhappily agreed to move into his cabin.

"Now…ye need rest. I'll be back to check on ye momentarily. I need to have a word with Barbossa and I'll have Ana bring yer things in while I'm gone."

I gave him a disappointed look, but nodded, wondering what he wanted to talk to Barbossa about.

He grinned and kissed me soundly before leaving.

I flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling with a sigh. A few minutes later, Ana walked in, cursing and carrying my trunk. She put it in the corner and then walked over, sitting on the bed next to me. "Already moving in with yer amazing Captain Sparrow, eh?"

"Not to do what you're thinking." I replied immediately.

"I doubt the captain would agree with ye." She replied, chuckling, remembering the mischievous smirk on Jack's face when he told her Elizabeth would be moving in his cabin.

"He simply insisted that he wouldn't let me out of his sight." I replied.

"Well…at the moment ye aren't in his sight. I think he wants to bed ye and I don't think ye mind it all that much. Ye didn't put up much of a fight." She murmured with a sly smile.

I blushed, knowing she was right.

"I knew it." She muttered. "Not to worry though. Jack will wait until ye're ready. He thinks too highly of ye not to."

I smiled at this thought. "You think so?"

"I know so. Now…tell me…what in the world did ye do in here if ye weren't going at it?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much…" I replied with a mischievous grin, but still blushing.

"Oh come now, I want details." She said, poking me in the side, playfully.

I giggled. "Fine. We talked about various things, held each other, and kissed quite a lot."

"That doesn't sound like Captain Sparrow at all. What are his kisses like?" She asked with a curious grin.

I smirked. "Amazing as usual. No. Much better than that."

"Yep. When he beds ye, he won't be able to get ye off of him."

I blushed again.

She snorted. "Ye like that idea don't ye?"

"What idea?" Jack asked, walking into the room.

"The idea of ye bedding her and ye not being able to get her off of ye." Ana replied smirking.

Jack grinned at me. "Indeed." He murmured, looking me over. "Well…you're in luck, Miss Swann. I rather like that idea." He said.

"Yep. I'm leaving." Ana said in a disgusted voice, not liking the mental images she was getting and leaving the room.

I didn't say anything, just gazed at my handsome pirate captain.

"As soon as this inescapable mess is over, ye and I are going to have lots of fun." He murmured, walking over and sitting on the bed next to me where I was lying propped up on my elbows, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. He gave me a short kiss, but when he pulled away I bit his bottom lip. His eyes darkened. So the captain does like it rough. That's interesting, I thought.

He leaned back down and kissed me deeply. I forgot everything else around me and my elbows promptly fell out from under me causing him to fall across me. I giggled into his mouth, which made him chuckle, but they dissolved in his tender yet scorching kisses. Soon he pulled away, much to my protest, both of us gasping for breath. He placed his forearms on either side of me and pushed some stray hairs out of my face. Jack stared at me in awe. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Absolutely beautiful." He murmured.

I smiled and stroked his face in my hand.

He nuzzled my hand like I did earlier, sighing rather shakily.

I studied his face as he shut his eyes and sighed again. He really is handsome in a rugged sort of way and oh so gentle for a pirate. I can't believe I have him all to myself and he's actually showing his emotions so plainly.

I ran my hands down to his chest and lower, un-tucking his shirt wanting to touch his skin, running my hand over his muscles. His eyes shot open and he studied me. "Ye'd best stop doing that, darling. I only have so much self-control."

I smirked at him removing my hand from under his shirt and sliding it up his arm and onto his shoulder. "My apologies. I just wanted to touch you." I murmured.

"Don't worry, love. There will be plenty of time for that when ye have me all to yer onesies and we don't have anyone tailing us. I'll spend days in here with ye if ye like." He murmured, grinning.

I grinned back. "I'm looking forward to it, Captain Sparrow." I replied.

"Aye, as am I." He replied, looking down at my body.

If he had suggested such things several weeks ago, I would have slapped him, I mused.

He pulled away with a sigh and stood up. "And where do you think you're going?" I asked grabbing his arm and pulling him back down onto the bed and to his delight, he landed on top of me.

"Nowhere…. is _this _your idea of getting frisky, Miss Swann?" He questioned.

"Believe me, Captain Sparrow, you'll know when I'm getting frisky."

He grinned. "Can't wait." He replied, leaning down and kissing me a bit rougher than before.

Then, a loud knock came at the door. Jack and I kept kissing and he worked his way to my neck. The knock came again. "Jack." I murmured.

He ignored me.

"Cap'n!"

He cursed under his breath. "What?" He yelled.

"We're coming up on a ship and from the looks of it, I'd say it's _The Black Curse._" Mr. Gibbs replied through the door.

Jack sighed and pressed his face into my neck. "Sorry, pet. Duty calls." He murmured, climbing to his feet and starting to walk away.

"Jack!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked, stopping mid step.

"Your shirt."

"What about it?" He asked, frowning.

"It's un-tucked." I replied.

He looked down. "Ah…right." Then, he promptly tucked it in and put his coat on, walking from the room with his hat in hand.

I got up and after straightening myself up I followed him, realizing that the food and kissing must have gotten my energy back. The crew peered at me curiously, but didn't say anything as I quickly made my way up to the helm, finding Jack, Meredith, and Barbossa.

"It's me dad…" Meredith exclaimed happily.

"Aye, it appears so." Barbossa muttered.

"Oh good!" Jack exclaimed, wrapping his arm around me absent-mindedly. I lay my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist. He smells so…divine. "That's better than ole' Norrie any day."

Meredith chuckled. "I reckon yer right."

"Of course he is." I replied.

Jack smirked and didn't say anything, but his hand slid down and grabbed my bum.

I jumped a bit. "Jack, watch the hands." I growled.

Jack grinned. "Sorry, darling, couldn't resist, pirate remember?"

Meredith chuckled and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

Soon, the other ship was getting quite close. Jack's face turned serious. "Hoist the white flag, Gibbs. We don't want to lose an ally!"

"Aye, cap'n." He replied.

Once the other ship was alongside us, we heard a shout. "Captain Jacob Black, requesting permission to board!"

"Permission granted." Jack yelled back.

A plank was placed between the ship and a rather rugged pirate captain with a hat that rivaled Barbossa's and a full head of red hair as well as all black clothing like his daughter, boarded. He marched up to the helm.

"Who's captain of this vessel?" He inquired.

Jack unwrapped his arm from around me and stepped forward. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service, Captain Black."

The man's eyes widened. "Captain Jack Sparrow, eh? Where's _The Black Pearl_ and why is Barbossa with ye?" He asked, acknowledging the man.

"_The Black Pearl_ is at the bottom of the ocean in ruins, mate, and as for Barbossa, he's turned over a new leaf." He replied, waving his arms.

The man gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry to hear about yer ship. Now…why did ye go about hoisting the white flag? Are ye in trouble?"

"Actually, yes we are, but I have someone here who would like to see ye." Jack said, gesturing to Meredith who stood there in shock.

Jacob looked up and saw Meredith. "Meredith! Blimey! I thought ye were gone forever this time, love." He murmured, running to her and taking her in his arms, not caring who saw. This was his daughter and he hadn't seen her in so long.

"I've missed ye, father." She murmured, hugging him back.

"All right, enough with the idle chit chat. We have a certain Commodore to keep an eye out for." Jack murmured, looking to the east, uneasily.

I followed his gaze and saw white sails on the horizon. I sighed. We were going to be facing an inevitable fight, just bloody wonderful.

Captain Jacob Black looked at the horizon and sighed, stepping away from Meredith. "Norrington has been on me bad side since he came to England. I will help ye defeat him." He said in a calm voice.

"Very well." Jack replied, extending his hand.

Jacob shook it and they grinned at each other.

"Where's mum?" Meredith asked.

His face softened at the mention of his lovely wife. "She's at Nassau Port. I was heading out from there to search for ye actually."

"Ah…" She replied.

"Make ready the guns, gentlemen, and hoist the flag." Jack shouted.

"Aye, sir!" They shouted, readying the canons, bringing the white flag down and raising the pirate flag and Black went back to his own ship to prepare his crew.

Jack looked at me. "Ye are going to go lock yerself in me cabin, darling."

"I most certainly am not." I replied, getting in his face.

He waved his index fingers. "I will have none of that. Like it or not, I am the captain." He replied.

"Be that as it may, I refuse to go lock myself in your cabin like a scared little strumpet." I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "No one is going to think of ye as a scared little strumpet, love. Now go."

I glared at him. "I won't do it."

He sighed. "Look, I don't want ye getting hurt again, ye're still weak."

"I'm perfectly fine." I spat, annoyed.

"Elizabeth, I love ye, if anything were to happen to ye…again…I'd never forgive meself. Not to mention the fact that several of me crew members might hurt me." He said.

My eyes softened slightly. "I know you love me and I you, but you can't expect me to just hide. We've been through this before, whether you like it or not, I'm staying on deck."

He gave me an angry look. "No. I'm not going to give in. Ye are to stay in me cabin. That's an order." He growled.

My eyes widened. He had just given me an order. If I defied him, I would hurt him, and not to mention the punishment he would give me later. I glared at him. "Aye, _captain._" I spat, pushing past him roughly and storming into his cabin, slamming the door behind me.

"Bloody damned pirates."

☼☼☼☼

Jack heard and crash coming from his cabin and cringed. Elizabeth was angry with him, but he would have to deal with that later. He'd rather have her angry and in his cabin throwing things at him, than captured again, or worse…but he wouldn't think about that.

Right now, he had to think about the task at hand. "Drop anchor!" He shouted.

Will, Meredith, and Barbossa turned to him. "What next cap'n?" Barbossa asked.

Jack grinned. "We wait."

He turned, glancing at _The Black Curse_, which was waiting for Norrington's ship as well. This could get interesting. Then, he realized that everything in his cabin got quiet. He narrowed his eyes. Elizabeth isn't going to be a good girl after all.

☼☼☼☼

I picked up a candlestick and threw it across the room. He cannot honestly expect me to stay in here alone. I will not stay in here. I can't. What if something happens to Jack? Would I be able to forgive myself for not just defying his wishes? I picked up the other candlestick and threw it across the room too. Then, I flopped onto his bed. "Bloody pirates." I muttered again, angrily.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I can't stay in here…I won't. He needs to understand that. Maybe if I just slip out now, he won't notice.

I sat up. Yes…that's just what I'll do. I got up and walked across the room quietly, my anger dissipating.

Then, ever so slightly, I turned the knob and flung the door open. I gasped.

Jack was standing in the doorway, glaring at me. "I thought I told ye to stay put, love."

I looked at him, pleadingly. "You know I can't do that."

He sighed. "Ye don't get it, do ye?"

I stared at him blankly.

"Ye're the best thing that ever happened to me. I've already thought I lost ye once and ye have no idea how that made me feel. I won't…I can't lose ye again because that would mean losing me as well."

I looked at my feet.

"Now please, please just stay in me cabin. I won't ask ye again. Next time, I'll tie ye to the bed."

I sighed. "Fine." I replied in a bitter voice.

What he doesn't know won't kill him. He will find out that I'm out of his cabin eventually, but I will deal with that later, for now, I'll just have to wait until the fighting begins.

"Good." He grunted, leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

I turned my head away.

"Darling…don't be this way…I'm doing this for yer own good." He said in a slightly hurt, but firm voice.

I turned around and slammed the door in his face. "Women…can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." I heard him mutter and almost chuckled, but remembered that I was angry.

Ugh! Why do I love that man so damned much? He is infuriating to no end! I know he just wants me to be safe, but he knows I don't want to be cooped up in here when everyone else is out there. The last time that happened, I ended up fighting alongside Will and Jack anyway, so what's the point?

Being safe is so bloody boring! I went and picked up the two candles from the floor and threw them at the door. "Stupid. Bloody. Pirates." I growled.

☼☼☼☼

Will turned to Meredith as Jack marched angrily back to the helm and the crashing coming from the captain's quarters stared again. "I suppose you'll be fighting."

"Aye and if I were in Elizabeth's place, I would be puttin' up more of a fight than that." She replied with a grin. "Don't ye worry, Will. I'm quite good at taking care of meself. I can only hope ye are as well."

"I make swords and practice with them three hours a day and I would have bested Jack if he hadn't dumped sand on my head, several months back." Will replied.

"Ah…well…then if the stories about Jack are true, I'm impressed."

Will smiled at her.

She grinned. "Now, how's about a kiss for good luck?"

Will stared at her blankly, turning his head to the side slightly. She smirked, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him so softly that it was painful. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and deepened the kiss.

"Enough of that. We have more important things to do than kissing." Barbossa yelled at them, annoyed.

"He needs to find himself a woman." Meredith muttered, pulling herself away from Will and turning to look at the approaching ship.

**Not much of a chapter adventurewise, but it will get better. I will have the next chapter up ASAP. ** **Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16: One Can Only Hope

**Hello everyone! Remember me? I'm the person who used to update constantly, but now I can't do that. It's a pity I know, but what can you do, right? Anyway, here is a lovely chapter for ye.**

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it, never will. cries

**Chapter 16- One Can Only Hope**.

Bang! Jack frowned. _There's no way that came from Norrington's ship_. He looked at _The Black Curse_. _Oh_. There was another ship on Norrington's side and it was keeping Captain Black occupied. They were already fighting it out on one side of _The Golden Wraith _while on the other side, the man 'o war was swiftly approaching. "Bugger." He muttered.

Barbossa looked at him. "That's not good."

"Ye think?" Meredith asked in an annoyed voice.

Will snorted.

Jack took out his spyglass and looked at the man 'o war. Norrington was yelling orders to his men and trying to ignore Beckett who was following him everywhere. Jack grinned. When they were in range, Jack yelled, "Fire!"

The fighting commenced immediately as the British ship broadsided the _Wraith_ and the soldiers began boarding it. Jack and his crew immediately took out their swords and began fighting against the British Navy. This was going to be a long day.

☼☼☼☼

I listened to the swords clanking and the yells and knew it was time to leave the cabin. I pulled out one of Jack's many swords from a cabinet and flung his cabin door open to reveal the scene before me. The pirates were fighting the British Navy. I immediately started looking for Jack, but couldn't see him anywhere.

Thinking I was a man, a soldier leaped in front of me his sword drawn. I quickly brought my sword hard against his. I had no idea what I was doing really, but it just seemed to come naturally to me as we began parrying and thrusting. Then, another soldier fell in front of me, dead, causing me to stumble to my knees. My opponent laughed and brought his sword down to cut me, but I quickly crossed mine with his and held him off.

"Elizabeth!" A familiar voice yelled. Without letting go of the sword or relaxing, I turned my head. Jack was standing there staring in horror. "I told ye to stay in me cabin!"

"Not now, Jack, as you can see I'm kind of busy." I replied, pushing forward swiftly, causing the soldier to fall backwards on his rump. Gibbs rushed past, slitting the man's throat as he went by. I glanced at Jack again. He was giving me a look of admiration mingled with anger. Then, I looked over his shoulder and saw Beckett, the coward, coming up behind him with a sword.

"Jack lo-" I was too late to tell him to look out. Beckett had slashed him across his back. Jack's eyes cringed with pain, but his opponent underestimated his pain level and he turned around to bring his sword against Beckett's. I started to go to his aid as Beckett slashed a cut across his chest and stomach as well because the pain and blood was causing his actions to slow.

"Not so fast." Norrington's voice reached my ears. I turned around to glare into his face, placing my sword against his with rage and fear for Jack in my eyes.

Norrington's eyes widened in recognition and horror. "Elizabeth…" He breathed.

I sneered at him. "James." I spat as if it was a foul name, but in my eyes it was.

Then, before I could make a move, Will stepped up behind the man and poked him in the shoulder with his sword. Norrington turned his head and his eyes narrowed. "Turner." He muttered.

"Norrington." Will acknowledged him and brought his sword clanking against his and they began parrying and thrusting.

"Thanks Will." I yelled.

"Anytime." He replied in a nonchalant voice.

I quickly turned to see Jack shove his sword into Beckett's stomach, spilling blood everywhere. "Ew…" I heard him mutter as he turned and started fighting another soldier, but his reactions were so delayed that it frightened me. Things were not looking good.

Then, I felt someone advancing on me from behind and swung around to find another British soldier with his sword bared.

I rolled my eyes and immediately began fighting him. I backed him to the edge of the ship until he fell overboard. I laughed rather like a pirate at the stupidity of these men and then moved on to fight the next person.

☼☼☼☼

There was no doubt about it. Jack was hurting and he knew that it was going to take him a while to get over this. Beckett was a coward and had managed to cut him. If only Elizabeth had just stayed in his cabin. Then, he wouldn't have been distracted.

He sighed and stabbed his sword through another British soldier. Well…there was no way he'd be able to go talk to Elizabeth's father in Port Royal now. He had already killed too many of the British navy. Something hard connected with his stomach. "Oof!" _That's going to leave a bruise_, he thought as he stabbed the soldier who had just elbowed him and dodged another blow from another man. The third time he wasn't so lucky. He landed on his rump breathing hard, but quickly climbed to his feet. He cursed under his breath, brandishing his sword and jumping back into the fight.

☼☼☼☼

Meredith could feel the adrenaline rushing through her as she slit the throat of one of the British soldiers. This is what she lived for, the fights, the blood, and the inevitable victory. She grinned as she glanced at Will, who was fighting the Commodore himself. _Will is amazing. It also looks like he won't be going back to Port Royal any time soon_. She chuckled to herself and kicked a soldier in the middle of his back, knocking him to his knees. She shoved her sword through his back. He fell forward and she quickly put her booted foot on him yanking the sword out.

She looked around her. Will was still fighting the Commodore. Beckett was dead, Jack was bleeding profusely, but still fighting, Elizabeth was busy with one of the few soldiers left, and everyone else was holding the remaining soldiers at gunpoint, except for Barbossa. She grinned and immediately jumped to Elizabeth's aid, stabbing a sword through the man she was fighting. "Thanks!" Elizabeth said with a grin.

Meredith nodded and raced to help Will. She pushed her sword against the Commodore's throat and pushed him towards the group of prisoners without saying a word. The Commodore made an enraged strangled noise as she shoved him. This made her grin widen immensely. _I love making men like 'im uncomfortable, _she thought.

☼☼☼☼

Will moved to Meredith's side and took out his own gun alongside hers, whilst wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush with him. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." He muttered.

"You're welcome, dear William." She replied with a relaxed grin.

He smiled at her and wondered where Barbossa was. Then, he looked up at the helm and saw the older man fighting it out with a rather large soldier and laughing at his opponent's stupidity. Soon, Barbossa had him apprehended and lead him down to where the other prisoners were without any help.

☼☼☼☼

Barbossa was still chuckling to himself as he shoved the soldier into the throng of other prisoners.

Then, at the sound of clanking swords, he turned to see Jack was still fighting the most skilled swordsman of the lot besides the Commodore himself. And from the looks of things, Jack was bleeding profusely and was going to need a lot of recovery time after this.

He decided it was time to help the pirate captain, but before he could step in and finish him off, the soldier slipped in a puddle of blood, sending himself down on his knees hard. Jack stabbed his sword through him and then yanked it out as the man died. He grimaced, not really wanting to kill the man, but Barbossa didn't blame him. _He had good reason not to want to kill him._

☼☼☼☼

I watched Jack stab the man and grimace. I cringed at the blood flowing everywhere, and then looked at Jack. He was breathing hard and turned to look at me with a small grin playing at his lips. "No one can match the swordsmanship of Captain Jack Sparrow." He muttered. Then, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed unconscious on the bloody deck.

"Jack!" I yelled, running to his side with Barbossa, Will, Meredith, and Anamaria hot on my heels, though I had no idea where Ana had been before. I threw myself down on one side and Barbossa knelt on the other checking his pulse.

"He's still alive, but very weak. We need to get these wounds cleaned and get him to his cabin. He's lost a lot of blood." Barbossa muttered. Some crewmembers that weren't watching the group of prisoners quickly helped to get Jack into his quarters and placed him on the floor so that he wouldn't bleed on the bed. I helped to get his effects off, but my hands were shaking when Barbossa raised him up so that I could take his shirt off. Blood was everywhere, yet I didn't make a sound.

"I need rum!" Barbossa shouted.

Will quickly took the key Barbossa gave him and ran from the room to get several bottles of rum.

"Ana! Get hot water and some cloth for bandages. None of us 'ave clean clothes to just tear off, ye know."

"Aye sir." She replied, hurrying from the room.

I could feel the tears sliding down my face as I sat down, holding his head in my lap. "Please don't die on me now Jack, I need you." I murmured.

Barbossa looked at me. "Don't ye worry none, lass. He's Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?"

I gave him a thin smile. _He was right, but Captain Jack Sparrow or not, he's not immortal and that's what frightens me._

Meredith, noting my facial expression, came over and stood next to Barbossa. "Barbossa is right ye know. Love is a strong thing and he being in love with ye added with his being Captain Sparrow almost assures ye that he will make it."

I gave her a genuine smile, feeling a little better just as Will burst in with several bottles of rum and Ana came back with the hot water, bandages, and cloth for cleaning the wounds, hot on his heels.

"All right, Miss Swann, I'll need ye to move so that we can bandage his back." Barbossa said in an almost kind voice. "And Will?"

"Yes?"

"Go get the prisoners to the gallows and see how _The Black Curse_ is faring."

"Aye sir." Will replied, leaving the room.

My eyes widened in surprise. _He sounds more and more like a pirate every day_, I mused as I moved out of Barbossa's way and we turned Jack over.

Barbossa knelt and examined the wounds. "Not near as bad as I thought, we won't have to cauterize these wounds, just bandage."

"Good." Ana muttered sounding relieved.

"Meredith, the rum." He barked.

She quickly passed it to the older man and he poured some onto one of the cloths, cleaning out the flesh and causing Jack to moan and flinch in his unconscious state. "Shh…it's all right…" I muttered.

I watched the skilled pirate, clean the wounds with hot water afterward, bandage Jack's back, and then we all managed to roll Jack over and move him away from the blood. "Meredith, make yerself useful and take care of the blood on the floor."

"Aye." She agreed, leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later to swab the blood away. Barbossa finally finished bandaging Jack. We maneuvered the pirate captain into the bed.

Barbossa turned to me. "He's lost a lot of blood. I'm not certain when he'll be awakenin', but ye will need to stay with him and find me when he does because ye'll need to bathe him. If he gets a fever in the night, come find me as well for that matter."

I nodded.

"Very well. I'm first mate, so I'll be takin' over captain duties until Captain Sparrow is fit to take over."

Ana looked at Barbossa. "Miss Swann will be needin' a bath, Barbossa." She reminded him.

"Aye, that she will." He murmured, surveying my bloody clothes. "I'll see what I can do." And with that said, he left the room.

Meredith was finished cleaning the floor and the two women watched as I moved to his table and collapsed into a chair. They followed suit.

"Are ye all right?" Meredith asked timidly.

"What a foolish question! Of course she's not all right! The man she loves is unconscious!" Ana exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"Ana. Be nice. I will be ok as soon as Jack awakens, which he will." I replied.

Meredith sighed. "Sorry 'bout askin' that, I didn't know it would offend people." She said, giving Ana a bitter look.

"Hmph." Ana replied.

I smiled at them and was about to comment when the door came open and some crewmembers brought in a washbasin large enough for two people to sit in. Followed by several men with large barrels full of hot water. I sighed, knowing I would get to sink into that heavenly warm water, very soon.

I stood up as soon as the men left. "All right ladies, it was nice chatting with you, but I believe it's time for my bath so out!" I replied shooing them out with a small smirk.

"Yes ma'am." Meredith muttered in an amused voice.

"I swear she and Jack are the perfect match. They both love to command people." Ana mumbled.

"Yes and they're both more obsessed with each other than treasure." Meredith replied.

"I heard that!" I yelled shutting the door behind them and locking it, receiving a hearty laugh from them.

Then, I walked over to the bed to check on Jack. He was still unconscious, but looking better than when we brought him in. I stroked his face hoping to get a response, but I was disappointed, so I turned around and began taking off my effects, followed by my clothes.

Sliding into the warm water was like heaven and caused an audible sigh to escape my mouth. I slid down and went under, running my hands through my dirty windblown hair. Then, I came up and began lathering what little soap they had brought into my hair and all over my body, grabbing a rag and cleansing myself thoroughly, peeling off bandages and rinsing my hair.

I sighed and sat back in the basin, watching Jack's unconscious form and hoping he was going to be all right.

☼☼☼☼

Ana walked away from Meredith after talking to Gibbs about their destination and headed to the helm where Barbossa was positioned. She sidled up to the rail and stared out to sea. "Barbossa?"

"Yes, dearie?"

"Is Captain Sparrow going to live or were ye just being nice to Miss Swann?"

"I'm not certain. From the looks of those cuts, he's going to have a fever and that's what I'm worried about, but of course I couldn't tell Miss Swann that. She loves him too much for me to do that."

Ana sighed, "I hope he lives. Miss Swann needs him."

"Aye. So do I Ana, so do I." He replied, using her first name for the first time.

She glanced at him. _I always knew he had a kind heart under that mean exterior,_ she thought, smiling.

"What are ye smiling at?"

"I knew ye weren't as bad as ye made out to be."

"Aye, people tend to assume that because of the mutiny and the years as captain of the _Pearl_ that I'm so evil that hell itself spat me back out."

Ana chuckled. "So I've heard."

"Why do ye care, anyway?"

"Just wondering is all." She replied, thinking about how she had heard that Barbossa's long lost love, Rosalyn, was in Nassau Port and that's where they were now headed because Barbossa had long since talked to Captain Black and that was the decided course of action. Jack had told her of Rosalyn in a moment of reminiscence about Barbossa's life, years before sailing under Jack.

"Why do I get the feeling ye know something else ye're not letting on about?"

Ana grinned and went below deck without another word.

Barbossa frowned. _She does know more than she lets on,_ he thought.

☼☼☼☼

Meredith walked to the rail and stared at the horizon. So they were headed to Nassau Port after all. She would get to see her beloved mother again. Her mother had once been a rugged pirate as well, but Jacob and Danielle were beginning to get on in their years and were planning to settle down somewhere on a beach to live the rest of their lives in luxury, which would mean someone would have to captain _The Black Curse._ She knew or hoped rather that the captain would be none other than herself. _And what of Will Turner? Would he be willing to be a pirate at me side as first mate and possibly lover? One can only hope._

Thinking of lovers only brought her back to the present and the predicament Elizabeth and Jack were in. _What if Jack doesn't make it through the inevitable fever that will follow these cuts? Where will Elizabeth go? She would be lost without him. Why she'll be welcome on The Black Curse of course, that's the perfect solution if this happens, but it won't because Captain Jack Sparrow would never leave the love of his life to fend for herself._

☼☼☼☼

I climbed out of the washbasin and dried off, then pulled out clothes and dressed as quickly as possible after bandaging my cuts that still hadn't healed. Then, walked over to the bed and lay down next to Jack pulling him into my arms this time.

"Oh Jack…I'm so sorry I left your cabin. If only I hadn't been so foolish…please don't leave me…I need you." I murmured, clutching him to me and hoping he would awaken.

He moaned in his unconscious state, but otherwise, nothing changed. _Oh what I would give to see his beautiful eyes open again, _I thought.

Then, there was a knock at the cabin door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Miss Elizabeth, we're coming up on Nassau Port." Gibbs told me and then walked off as I climbed to my feet and began putting on my effects.

☼☼☼☼

Danielle Black stared at the horizon. _Oh, Jake, please find Meredith, _she thought to herself and sighed.

She was standing on the dock in Nassau Port waiting for the return of her daughter and husband like she had been doing for a while. It was nightfall and still there were no signs of any pirates. She picked at her trouser leg. Even thought she was now staying in Nassau Port and could dress like a lady she never could get into wearing dresses. They just didn't suit her needs.

Then, suddenly, she noticed lanterns from two ships coming into view. _Two ships? I only remember Jake taking The Black Curse. _"Oh that's bloody wonderful, he's brought more pirates." She grumbled, not looking forward to accommodating two ships full of pirates with food and shelter. She sighed. "Well…at least he's coming back, hopefully with Meredith." She muttered, waiting for her favorite pirate and his mates to dock.

**That was a terribly evil cliffhanger I know. My apologies. Anyway, any confusion on anything? I started using italics for their thoughts. I will try to update ASAP. Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome. **


	17. Chapter 17: Please Don't Leave Me

**My sincerest apologies for the long wait. I have school and marching band to attend to now so the updates will be few and far between. I will try to start on chapter 18 immediately after updating. I don't even have a paragraph written on it so bear with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's pretty long...I think.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the potc characters. Do you honestly think that if I owned this, I would be putting this on here? I doubt it.

**Chapter 17- Please Don't Leave Me**

I walked out of Jack's cabin and on deck, just as the ship pulled into the dock. "Where are we?" I questioned Barbossa as I made my way to the helm.

"Nassau Port." He replied.

"Ah." I said, not really listening.

"How is he?"

I glanced at the older man and sighed. "No change. He hasn't awakened."

Barbossa stared at me for a few seconds and then said, "Well…I believe it's time I went to find Captain Meredith Black and got her to her mother. Ye should stay with Jack for now. I'll send some men when we have a good place to stay."

I nodded and watched his retreating form. Sighing, I walked back into the cabin and took off my effects, placing them nearby. Then, I crawled into the bed with Jack, cradling his unconscious form in my arms and breathing in his scent. _Please don't leave me Jack, _I thought as a few tears slid down my face.

☼☼☼☼

Meredith found Will sharpening his dagger in the galley and looking distraught. "Ello', handsome." She murmured walking up and sitting next to him on the wooden bench.

"Hello." He replied.

"Are ye all right?" She asked, scooting closer and tracing designs on his arm.

He put the dagger down and turned to face her. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About us."

"Oh? What about us, darling?" She asked curiously.

"Well…. your father isn't going to be captain of _The Black Curse _forever and it's too awkward for me to stay on _The Golden Wraith…_"

"Are ye requesting a position on me crew?" She asked with a grin.

He nodded. "If you'll have me."

"I'll allow it on two conditions."

"What conditions are those?" He asked, getting suspicious.

Her grin widened. "Well…first of all, I need a new first mate so naturally I would want a good swordsman."

A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. "And the other one?"

"Ye'll be rooming with me."

His eyes widened. "Rooming with you?"

"Aye. A woman has her needs too, ye know."

Will studied her and then, all of a sudden they were kissing and Meredith was on the table dragging Will to his feet.

At this point, Barbossa came barging in. When he saw them in their frenzied state he rolled his eyes, disgusted. _What is this, a brothel?_

"We've docked so I suggest ye stop this nonsense and come above deck. Yer mother will be wantin' to know ye're safe." Barbossa replied gruffly, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Meredith looked at Will and sighed. "He's right, but we will continue this." She replied.

Will smiled at her. "Of course we will." He said, following her out.

☼☼☼☼

"Jake!" Danielle yelled happily, running into her beloved pirate captain's arms.

"Ello' darlin' I've missed ye somethin' awful." He replied, holding her close and running a hand through her golden locks.

"I've missed ye too." She murmured kissing him.

He responded and then pulled away. "I've got a surprise for ye and some rather bad news as well…" He said quietly, gazing into her beautiful green eyes.

"Well…let's have the surprise first." She replied with a small smile.

"Mum!" Meredith yelled, running onto the dock and racing towards her parents like a small child. She loved them ever so much.

"Meredith! Oh Jake ye did find her! Is this me surprise?" Danielle murmured, pulling her pretty daughter into a hug.

"Aye it 'tis." Jacob replied, gazing fondly at his two favorite women.

"What's the bad news and whose ship is this?" Danielle asked, suddenly remembering the other ship.

"_The Golden Wraith _is Captain Jack Sparrow's ship." Meredith replied.

"Captain Sparrow? I thought he was captain of _The Black Pearl._" Danielle said, confused.

"Aye he was, but _The Black Pearl_ now lies in the depths of Davy Jones's locker." Jacob replied.

"So what's the bad news?" Danielle questioned.

"Jack is injured." Will announced, walking up with Ana and Barbossa at his side.

"Captain Sparrow is injured? And who may I ask are ye?" Danielle asked even more confused.

"This is Barbossa, Captain Sparrow's first mate, Anamaria, a good friend of Jack's girl, and Will Turner, me new first mate and all around good guy." Meredith answered.

"Aye and as for Jack, there was a battle between the British navy and us. Jack was badly injured by a coward of a man. He's unconscious at the moment. I'm suspecting the onset of a fever." Barbossa replied.

"Oh that's awful. We'll need to get him to the house." Danielle said, glancing at her husband.

He nodded his approval.

"Very well. I'll have some of the crew bring him. Ana, ye may want to escort Miss Swann." Barbossa replied.

"Aye." She replied walking off.

"Miss Swann did ye say? Is she any relation to the governor of Port Royal?" Danielle asked her daughter.

"Aye. She's his daughter." Meredith replied grimly.

"His daughter? Why in the devil would she be aboard a pirate vessel? Have ye taken her hostage?" Danielle asked getting nervous.

"Of course not. I'll explain everything later. Now stop badgering us woman." Jacob replied.

Will stood there looking uncomfortable. _I should have followed Barbossa,_ he thought uneasily. _It's only a matter of time before Mrs. Black starts questioning me._

"Well…if ye won't tell me about her then what about him, Meredith? Ye said he was yer first mate. What happened to Jocelyn?"

Jacob looked at Meredith. He had been wondering the same thing.

Meredith had a pained expression on her face. "Davy Jones murdered her in cold blood." She replied through gritted teeth. Will moved to her side and pulled her close.

Danielle noticed this, but ignored it. Her face fell. "Oh Meredith. I'm sorry I mentioned it love. I had no idea." Jacob winced at his daughter's expression.

"It's all right mum. Ye didn't know." She replied, calming down and leaning into Will's comforting arms.

Danielle smiled at the scene. "I see ye've found yerself a plaything for a first mate. How interesting."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Danielle…leave the poor lad and lass alone."

"I was only wondering." She replied with a grin.

Meredith grinned at her mother. "He would be my plaything if Barbossa wouldn't barge in on people without knockin'." She replied, making Will's eyes widen in embarrassment.

Jacob tossed his head back with a hearty laugh. "That's me girl."

Danielle smirked. _Ah…she's found herself a virgin fresh into the business of piracy. She'll have fun breaking him in. _Then, she turned to see the crew and the famous Captain Sparrow himself being carried in the arms of a rather large man. The poor captain wasn't wearing a shirt and had plenty of bandages covering his chest. Anamaria and a beautiful young woman, walked behind the man, carrying Sparrow's effects. _That's Miss Swann? She looks like a pirate to me, not a lady. _

"All right gents, and ladies, follow me." Jacob announced, leading everyone out of the dock and towards a rather nice looking house a little further inland. Other pirates turned to look at Captain Sparrow's limp and bandaged form with curiosity and wonder.

Once inside, Danielle rushed to make room in the guest room to accommodate Captain Sparrow. The man lay him down and she moved to his side, telling the others to make themselves at home, but stay away from the liquor.

☼☼☼☼

I moved to Jack's side as Mrs. Black peeled off the bandages and examined the wounds. "Is he going to be all right, Mrs. Black?"

"I'm not certain…he seems to be on the verge of a fever. Only time will tell, but if he's as strong as the stories give him credit then he should be just fine. And call me Danielle." She replied in a kind voice.

I took Jack's hand in mine and kissed it. "I hope you're right." I murmured.

She eyed me curiously. "Are ye in love with Captain Sparrow?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes. Yes I am." I replied.

She smiled at me. "Don't ye worry, dear. I'll take great care of yer man. We can't have him dying when he has such a pretty girl's heart."

I gave her a small smile.

"Ah…I got a smile, that's good." She mumbled.

Meredith walked in the room. "Can I be of any assistance, mum?"

"Actually, yes ye can. Why don't ye take Elizabeth and get her some grub? She looks famished."

"Aye. Well come then Elizabeth." Meredith said.

I looked at her and then back at Danielle and then at Jack. _I really don't want to leave him. What if something bad happens while I'm gone?_

Danielle noticing my facial expression pursed her lips in an amused way. "Not to worry dear. I swear on pain of death that I will stay with yer pirate captain until ye return. Now go. Ye need food."

"Oh but that's really not necessary. I would rather stay with him." I murmured.

"Elizabeth! He'll be fine. Ye can trust me mum. Now come on. Captain Sparrow wouldn't want ye to go without eatin' just because of him, now would he?"

I sighed. "Fine." And with that I followed Meredith out of the bedroom outside and into the kitchen.

Meredith immediately went into the pantry and brought out bread, cheese, and even some meat. She also brought out some water and plunked it all onto the table.

I looked at the water. "Do you have any rum?"

"Elizabeth wants rum? I never thought I would see that day." Will said, walking into the room.

Meredith grinned. "Of course we have rum. What kind of pirates do ye think we are?"

"Friendly ones." I replied making her grimace.

She went and brought out the rum while Will and I took a seat at the table. Will took out a dagger and began cutting the bread, cheese, and meat.

Meredith poured the rum and I took a good long swig. _I definitely needed that,_ I thought.

Then, all three of us devoured the food with gusto and not talking whatsoever until we were completely finished.

"I've never seen you eat like that, Elizabeth." Will murmured with an amused look.

"Well…spending so much time with pirates causes you to gain new habits. I'm surprised I haven't started talking like them."

"Ye will eventually." Meredith replied with a grin, nursing her second glass of rum. She had decided to go easy on the stuff for the time being.

"Where is everyone else?" I questioned.

"Barbossa is with me dad and several of the crew, checkin' on the ships. I have no earthly idea where Ana got off to, but probably went with the rest of the crew to go get drunk, more'n'likely."

"Oh." I replied.

Then, I glanced at Will who was gazing at Meredith like he used to at me, but with something more in his gaze than he ever had with me. I looked at Meredith. She was gazing at him too. I sighed sadly. "Well…I'm going to go see how Danielle is faring with Jack." I murmured.

"All right." Will replied absentmindedly.

Meredith muttered something incomprehensible.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the bedroom.

Danielle had managed to roll Jack over onto his stomach after rebandaging and cleaning the cuts on his chest and was now working on the cuts on his back.

She looked up at me. "Do ye realize how heavy this man is?"

I chuckled. "Oh I know perfectly well how heavy he is."

She smirked at me. "I bet ye do."

I smirked back at her, deciding not to tell her that that wasn't a sexual comment.

She quickly rolled him back over. He moaned.

Danielle reached up and felt of his forehead. "He's beginning to get that fever. This is going to be a long night. Ye'll need to stay in here with him and tend to him, while I tend to the other men's wounds and I need to go to the market to get some more food. I will be back as soon as possible."

"All right, but don't go in the kitchen."

"Why not?"

"Will and Meredith are in there."

"Ah. I will make a point not to then." She replied with a knowing look gleaming in her eyes.

Once she was gone, I pulled a chair up and sat beside his bed, holding his hand. His nose twitched, but that was the only sign of movement. I sighed. _This really is going to be a long night._

☼☼☼☼

Meredith got up and sidled over to Will, plopping down into his lap. "So…alone at last, eh?" She murmured, grinning.

"Yes ma'am I believe we are." He replied, smiling at her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What shall we do?"

"Oh, I've got some ideas." She replied.

He smirked. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

She smirked and leaned into his ear, whispering what she was going to do to him.

His eyes widened. "You can do that?"

"Aye."

"That's fascinating…"

She chuckled and whispered more things in his ear.

His eyes darkened and he pulled her up against him, kissing her passionately.

The kitchen door opened and Barbossa walked in. "Oh bloody hell! Not the kitchen too! Why do I always walk in on this?" He muttered, rolling his eyes and leaving the room. _First the ship becomes a brothel and now her own house and in the bloody kitchen too! What kind of people are they? Oh right. Pirates…like me._

Meredith pulled away from Will. "Was that Barbossa I heard?" She asked, looking around curiously.

"I don't know." Will replied in a dazed voice.

Meredith smirked at him. _So he is a virgin after all, that oughta be interesting._

☼☼☼☼

Hours later, after no movement, Jack tossed and turned in his bed, a feverish sweat overtaking him, causing him to moan in his unconscious state.

I studied him and whispered soothing words, hoping he would wake up soon.

Danielle had come in earlier. She said with a little help and plenty of love, the fever would break and Jack would be good as new in no time.

"Elizabeth! No! What have I done?" Jack yelled suddenly, sitting straight up and opening his eyes. They were not the normal dark brown, but a hazy feverish color that didn't suit him at all.

"Shh…it's all right. I'm here."

"Elizabeth? Why did I allow him to take ye? I love ye. Ye're mine! Not his!" Tears streamed down his face and I got a good idea of how Jack felt when Davy took me hostage. _This is frightening._

I managed to get him to lay back. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes, but this time they looked somewhat normal. "Jack? Are ye awake?"

"Water." He murmured and while I gave him some water in a ladle that Danielle brought in earlier, he watched me with a loving gaze and then looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Nassau Port. Captain Black's home here."

"Ah…" He began to go back into his unconscious state.

"Oh Jack I love you so much. You have to get better."

"Mmm…I love ye too, darling." He murmured, drifting back into his feverish state.

I sighed, longing to feel his arms around me again and then leaned back in my chair, tipping my hat down over my eyes and drifting into a disturbed sleep, riddled with nightmares about life without Jack.

**(yes I know. Another evil cliffie. Will Jack make it? Are Will and Meredith falling in love in their own twisted pirate way or is it just lust? Will it last? Where's Davy Jones? I guess we'll find out soon. Your guess is as good as mine at the moment. lol. This story has taken on a life of it's own. I plan on having 20 chapters and if everyone would like it, a sequel. What do you think? I need some reader input. Thanks for reading!)**


	18. Chapter 18: One Of A Kind

**That was a rather long wait for this chapter, eh? My apologies for taking so long, but other things get in the way. Anyway, this was 11 pages on Word so I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to give you all a good long chapter and as for the story itself...you knew I couldn't kill Jack off...he's just too amazing to kill. **

**Disclaimer: **don't own it, never will...sobs

**Chapter 18- One Of A Kind**

Two days later, in the morning hours, Jack opened his eyes. His fever had finally broken. He looked around not recognizing anything and not remembering his fever-laden conversation with Elizabeth the first night. He tried and failed to sit up wincing from the pain on his chest and back and feeling rather weak. _Bloody hell that hurts…_

He glanced around the room more thoroughly until his eyes came to rest on a figure in a chair with a hat tipped down over their eyes. He frowned. _Who is that?_ Then, his eyes softened. It was obviously Elizabeth. _She can't be very comfortable. She must have stayed there the whole time I was unconscious. She does love me. _He felt warmth spread through his body at the thought causing him to smile.

"Elizabeth, darling, that can't be very comfortable." He said aloud.

She practically leaped out of the chair and looked around, knocking her hat to the floor. When her eyes settled on him, she looked relieved. "Jack! You're awake!" She said, rushing over to him and climbing onto the bed with him, kissing every inch of his face. He wrapped his arms around her, not expecting this, but greatly appreciating it.

☼☼☼☼

"You don't realize how much I've missed your touch…" I murmured as I showered Jack with kisses, feeling elated that he was finally awake and was going to make it after all. He didn't have a fever anymore, which was good. _Danielle was right. All he needed was love and caring for._

"How long have I been out? All I remember is looking at ye on the ship." He questioned.

"About three days." I replied.

"And ye missed me after only three days? I guess 'ol Jack is more of a charmer than ye let on." He replied with a grin.

"It's not that…it's…I….I didn't think you were going to make it…that would have been awful…I…I can't live without you…" I said starting to cry. _Why do I always cry around him? What am I, a regular high class prissy?_

He sighed noticing my tears. "I always seem to be makin' ye cry. Why do ye even stay by me side?" He asked in a sad voice, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I couldn't live without you." I replied.

He smiled at me. "Ye are one of a kind, love. One of a kind."

I kissed his nose. "I love you, Captain Sparrow."

"Aye, and I love ye." He replied, leaning in and kissing my mouth tenderly.

I deepened the kiss and he tried to sit up, but fell back against the pillow grunting in pain.

I lay my head on his shoulder and ran my hand over his chest. "You're still too weak to stand, but when you are able, you'll need a bath." I murmured.

"Are ye the one that's going to be doing the bathing?" He asked in a flirtatious voice.

"If you'd like." I replied with a grin.

"Oh I'd like very much." He answered.

"I knew you would."

He grinned.

☼☼☼☼

Meredith awoke in Will's arms with a smile. After that first time in the kitchen two days before, Will and Meredith had become virtually inseparable. She taught him many things. _Oh and boy did I teach him well…_ she thought with a grin. She glanced down at his sleeping face and her grin widened. _He's actually rather good at that…his hands are rather rough…just like I like…and his mouth and body…absolutely amazing…_

She trailed her fingers across his abdomen. They had had some really in depth conversations about their pasts and his relationship with Elizabeth over the past two days when they weren't busy with other more "intimate matters." She had learned a lot about him and he had learned quite a bit about her in return. She found herself very fond of this man after only knowing him for a few days. And true to her word, she did show him that she could indeed "do that." _I can see a future with this boy._

Will's eyes snapped open and a smile crossed his face. "Good morning, Meredith." He murmured.

"Mornin' love. Sleep well?"

"Aye. Very well." He replied in a knowing voice.

She smirked. _I'll admit, it was fun breaking him in. He's a keeper if ever I saw one._

"Aye, I bet ye did." She replied with a grin. "Last night was amazing."

He grinned. "I agree, amazing." He breathed against her neck causing her to moan.

She pulled his head up by the hair and kissed his mouth passionately. _I guess we'll pick up where we left off last night._

☼☼☼☼

Barbossa sighed. He had just walked into the tavern, settling himself alone at a table after purchasing a tankard of rum. He sloshed it back with ease and then looked around. A bar fight was about to commence right in front of him. He chuckled to himself somewhat bitterly.

He would never admit it, but he was jealous. Jealous of Will and Meredith finding each other and learning of their lust for one another, jealous of the crew for being able to find pleasurable company and not have revolting memories of being undead or worries of wanting something more, but most of all, he was jealous of Jack and Elizabeth's undying love for each other. It baffled him and angered him that Jack who was decades younger than Barbossa had found love, while the old man himself couldn't even find some decent pleasurable company.

He sighed again and pushed the tankard of rum away. _I'm too bitter for rum at the moment. _He reached up and stroked Jack the monkey thoughtfully.

He propped his chin on his hand and pretended to be interested in the bar fight while he was really lost in thought.

☼☼☼☼

Ana had to admit that she was worried about Jack, but there was no doubt in her mind that he would make it. She was more worried about Barbossa himself. He seemed depressed and mildly jealous of the couples coming together around him. It was sad really.

_Barbossa needs Rosalyn and from the rumors I've heard, Rosalyn needs Barbossa as well. The matter of getting them together is the tricky part, _Ana thought as she quickly walked into the town area looking for a woman with slightly graying brown locks and hazel eyes that had struck Barbossa's fancy so long ago.

She walked into a secluded alleyway and right up to a door, knocking on it. The very person she was looking for opened said door. Ana smiled amiably, somewhat shocked at the prettiness of this humble-looking woman.

"Can I help ye?" The older woman asked suspiciously. She lived alone and had to keep her guard up. She was a lot tougher than she seemed too.

"Are ye Rosalyn MacLean?"

"Aye, that I am." She answered confused.

"Then aye ye can indeed help me." Ana replied. "I know of someone who would like to have a word with ye." She said.

"Really. Well, then…who is it?" She asked confused.

"Do ye know Hector Barbossa?"

Rosalyn's hands started shaking and she ushered Ana inside. "What does he want with me?"

"Ah…then ye do know him?"

"Indeed. Now, what does he want with me?"

"Actually he doesn't know I'm coming here to get ye."

"Well…then…I suggest ye leave if it wasn't his idea."

"Wait. Ye gotta understand! The man is completely miserable! He needs ye whether he knows it or not."

Rosalyn studied Ana. There were a lot of reasons why she had turned Hector away all those years ago and she had hated her decision every day of her life. He had wanted to become a pirate. The sea was such a part of him. She couldn't bear to keep him from it and didn't see herself living life on the sea at his side. He would only find more pleasurable company than her and leave her on some godforsaken island to be sure. He wasn't completely perfect after all. She sighed. "What makes ye think I care?"

"Ye wanted to know what he wanted with ye." Ana replied, folding her arms.

"Well…say I do go and see him. What do ye think he'll say? I threw him away remember? I told him to leave and ne'er return because I never loved him in the first place."

"You lied though. Don't ye think it only fair that ye let him know that ye were lying when ye said all that codswallop?" Ana questioned the pretty lady.

She glared at Ana. "Ye're not going to give up until I go, are ye?"

"Of course not." Ana replied smiling.

Rosalyn sighed. "Fine. I'll go see 'im, but that doesn't mean we're going to be instant lovers again." She replied waving her hands.

"Agreed." Ana replied nodding. "Now, let's go."

"All right, let's." She replied, following Ana out and shutting the door tightly behind her.

Ana and Rosalyn finally found Barbossa in a tavern, absentmindedly staring at a bar fight and looking depressed.

Rosalyn gasped when she saw him. She had never seen him dressed as a real pirate or wearing a large hat with a considerably chopped up plume and a monkey on his shoulder before. Actually, she hadn't seen him in years.

Barbossa looked up as they approached, obviously not recognizing Rosalyn at first. He was looking at Ana. "What is it?" he questioned.

"I have someone here whom ye need to see." Ana replied, motioning to the woman standing next to her.

Barbossa frowned and turned to Rosalyn. His eyes widened in surprise and then anger. "Rosalyn." He said in an angry voice.

"Hector." She murmured in the same tone.

"Don't call me that." He replied, his eyes flashing. "And what are ye doing in me presence? Ye said ye never wanted to see me again." Jack the monkey shrieked and shook his fist.

"Ye're lady friend here wouldn't leave me alone unless I did." She replied, gesturing to Ana.

Ana glanced at the two who were now glaring at her. "I…think I'll just go see how Jack and Elizabeth are faring." She mumbled walking off.

Barbossa and Rosalyn turned to face each other. "I meant what I said that day as well. If ye didn't want to see me ever again, I didn't want to have anything to do with ye either."

"I hate ye." She spat.

He scowled. "Likewise, Rosalyn."

She growled under her breath and contemplated picking up his tankard of rum and bashing him on the head with it, but decided better of it. He was a pirate after all. He had probably already thought of that.

"Look at ye. Ye're a mess! Ye have a damned monkey on yer shoulder." She said, changing the subject.

"I'm a mess? Look at yerself!" He spat, gesturing to her humble clothes and graying hair. The monkey growled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ye were never one to have a good retort in our arguments."

"Stop changing tactics MacLean." He muttered.

"Stop glaring at me, Barbossa." She replied.

He glared at her more fiercely. "I'll not be following yer commands, _dearie._"

"I never said ye needed to." _There was a double meaning in that, darling, but I guess ye can't see that…_, Rosalyn thought to herself.

His glare faltered slightly. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" He questioned. _Or maybe ye are smarter than I think._

"I don't know. Is it?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

He studied her. "Must ye be so manipulative?"

"Aye. I must, especially with ye." She replied not faltering with her scowl.

"Ye're a cold-hearted bitch, ye know that?"

"That never stopped ye from shagging me before." She muttered in a derisive voice.

He snorted. "Ye were too easy for yer own good."

"Easy? Easy ye say! Ye have the gall to say I was easy? Bloody lot of what ye know." She growled.

"Really now? Do explain how yer not easy."

"Ye were the first and last man I will ever bed." She spat, spinning on her heel and starting to walk away. Barbossa, against his better judgment, grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards into him.

"Is this true?" He questioned, looking confused, angry, and curious at the same time.

"No I told ye a complete lie to sidetrack ye long enough to allow me to leave. Of course it's true ye bloody, mangy toad!"

Barbossa sneered. "Ye're impossible!"

"I'm impossible? Ye're one to talk about people bein' impossible!" She spat.

He rolled his eyes. "Look. Let's face the facts. I don't hate ye. I never have and I never will. Ye on the other hand, obviously hate me, therefore I don't know why ye're even talking to me in the first place. Why are ye talking to me?"

"I don't hate ye." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I don't hate ye." She replied, louder this time.

"Ye don't?" He questioned curiously.

"No. I never have…I just didn't want to be a pirate's whore for a few weeks and then get jilted on some godforsaken island." She replied bitterly.

"Rosalyn…I never would have done that to ye." He replied, his glare disappearing instantly.

"How was I supposed to know that, then? Hell, I still don't know that. I was young, naïve, and believed I didn't want to live the life of a pirate. How could I have been so wrong? I regretted that moment when I turned ye away, every day since. I love ye, Hector." She said, staring at the floor.

Barbossa blinked and stared at her for a moment and then stepped forward putting his arms around her.

☼☼☼☼

The door came open and Ana walked in, causing my eyes to snap open. I was lying in Jack's arms. He was already awake and stroking my hair lazily. We had fallen asleep after I explained everything that had happened while he was unconscious to him.

Ana gasped, "Jack ye're awake!"

"I am." He replied with a grin, "but I'm too weak to stand at the moment…" He muttered bitterly.

I looked up at him and smiled. "All the more time for me to lay in your arms then, eh?"

"Aye, but like I said, we'll spend days in me cabin once all of this is over."

"I did not want to know that." Ana muttered leaving the room and rolling her eyes.

I grinned at Jack. "I'll be one happy lady once you're well, my handsome pirate." I murmured.

He smirked. "Yes ye will, believe me." He whispered lustily, his eyes darkening.

"Whoa slow down, Jack. You're not well yet." I said giggling slightly.

He grinned. "Sorry, love. Ye're just so hard to resist."

I blushed.

"Especially when ye blush." He murmured, nuzzling my neck.

I shivered.

☼☼☼☼

"That was amazing once again." Meredith panted, burying her face in Will's neck.

"I'd have to agree with ye on that one, love." Will murmured.

She grinned. "I seem to have brought the pirate in ye out in the open." She murmured against his skin, making him shudder and smile.

"I believe you have." He replied.

"We're going to have loads of fun on me ship." She muttered. Jacob had eagerly given his ship to his daughter, wanting to stay home with his loving wife.

"Sounds wonderful…" Will replied, drifting off into blissful sleep.

☼☼☼☼

"Are ye sure ye want to give up piracy, Jake?"

"Aye. Meredith deserves a chance at having a better ship than she had before and this one she wouldn't be stealing. I have no problem with it." He replied, pulling Danielle up against him. "Actually I'm lookin' forward to the rest of me life with just ye at me side."

"Aye. As am I. Besides, ye'll always be me beloved pirate captain in me eyes." Danielle murmured kissing him.

He smiled into her kiss. "I love ye, darlin'."

"Aye. And I you." She replied, smiling.

☼☼☼☼

I traced the old bullet wounds on Jack's chest, causing him to shiver. I looked up at him and he grinned. "It's amazing really."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's amazing?"

"The effect ye have on me, darlin'."

My grin reappeared. "I rather like having that effect on you." I replied.

He grinned. "Aye. I do too, love."

I leaned down and pressed light kisses where my fingers were seconds before. He leaned back and let out something similar to a growl, tightening his arms around me and pulling me astride him while leaning back against the headboard.

Liking this, I crushed myself against him and kissed him on the mouth passionately. He immediately responded. I could still taste that unfamiliar taste. _I'll have to find out what that is exactly._

Finally, we pulled away gasping for air. His hands were starting to slowly drift farther south causing my heart rate to increase rapidly and my breathing to become ragged. "It seems I have the same effect on ye, love." He murmured, his hands making their way down south.

"Aye. I do believe you're right." I gasped and let out a moan.

He grinned and pulled his hands away.

I made a noise in protest. "Why did you stop?"

His grin slid away slightly. "Because, things are starting to get a little too _hard_ to deal with at the moment."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he looked down.

"Oh. Right then." I replied, blushing.

He grinned and set me next to him, sighing shakily.

I fanned my face feeling rather hot and bothered and somewhat disappointed.

"Don't worry, love. As soon as I'm well, I'll pleasure ye for days if ye should want."

I blushed again.

He grinned. "I knew ye couldn't resist me."

"Who said I could?" I replied with a grin, climbing out of the bed and beginning to put on my effects.

"Where are ye going?" Jack asked sounding slightly anxious.

"To find something for us to eat." I replied.

"Ah…and leaving me all by me onesies?"

"Aye." I replied walking over to him and leaning over him, kissing him passionately again and then pulling away.

"That's not right…" He murmured, pouting.

I grinned and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind me.

☼☼☼☼

Jack leaned his head back and sighed. _How does she do it? How does she manage to completely ensnare me in her grasp and clutch me heart in her hand? Bloody hell, I love that woman so damn much._

He sighed again, just as his stomach began to growl. Cursing, he realized just how hungry he was. _I hope she hurries up with that food._

☼☼☼☼

Barbossa buried his face in Rosalyn's hair. _Is this really happening? Is Rosalyn really here…in my arms? _A tear trickled down his face. Yes, a tear. Barbossa was actually crying from joy. His anger had evaporated at the confession he had wanted to hear since he told her he wanted to become a pirate. He had been waiting for her to confess her love and be at his side as he went out in search of a ship who would take him in and allow him to earn his ranking as captain eventually. If only she had done this instead of turning him away…they would have had their whole lives together, but as he held her, he realized this wasn't true. He was a scoundrel back then and would have left her. The sea life had a way of hardening young men, but added bitterness made him mutinous and if that hadn't happened circumstances would be extremely different now.

Rosalyn didn't say a word, just stayed in his arms, basking in his warmth and scent she had missed for years.

**So what did ya think? I think it went rather well, but don't think it's going to be happy like this forever...I'm foreshadowing...I need to shut up now and as for Barbossa and Rosalyn...remember...he's facing away from everyone in the tavern, so technically he's the only one who knows about the tear of joy and he never said he loved her... I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when 19 will be out, but it should be this weekend if I have my way. R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19: Corruption and Lies

**Wow...I haven't updated in ages. My apologies for the wait. I haven't decided if I'm going to end this story at 20 and start a sequel or just prolong this one some more and then start a sequel. I'm thinking the first one, but who knows. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Never have, never will. Sad isn't it?

* * *

**

**Chapter 19- Corruption, Lies, and Deception**

_Wait a minute, what in the bloody hell am I doing? He doesn't love me back or he would have mentioned it, _Rosalyn thought and pushed him backwards.

"What do yeh think ye're doing?" She asked him.

He stared at her confused. "I thought ye wanted this."

"I do…but…"

"What is it? Come on, out with it."

"Do ye love me?"

He looked taken aback, which angered her even more. She glared at him. "Well…if yeh don't love me, I'll just be going." She spat and stormed from the tavern, leaving a very speechless Barbossa in her wake.

She walked angrily down the street, muttering about stupid pirates and then quickly rushed inside, slamming the door behind her and hoping he wouldn't follow. _I never want to see him again,_ she thought as she slid down to the floor and looked at her shoe. _I WILL not cry. I WON'T! _And, of course, with that thought, she buried her face in her hands and began to cry, much to her chagrin.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Barbossa was completely and utterly speechless. The woman that had thrown him away with such ease was asking him to confess his love. _Do I even love her? How do I answer this? _Barbossa stared at her, shocked that he couldn't form words. He couldn't for the life of him say those words. It was just too hard. He had never uttered those words and it just wasn't something he could do.

"Well…if yeh don't love me, I'll just be going." She spat, glaring at him before racing from the tavern.

Barbossa followed her with his eyes. Sadness filled his body as soon as she left. "Bloody hell." He muttered, angry with himself for letting her leave. _Why didn't I say something? She loves me and I'm not even sure about me love for her. _"What kind of a person am I?" he asked aloud.

"A pirate." Mr. Gibbs said, causing Barbossa to jump. He had been sitting in a corner observing the whole scene whilst drinking a pint of rum.

Barbossa sighed. "Aye. Ye be right…" he muttered.

"Aye and pirates are human, mate. We can love like any ol' landlubber, no matter how much bad luck it causes us to have ladies with us on board a ship or anywhere else. I suggest ye think on that." He replied, walking off to get more rum.

Barbossa looked at his feet and realized that Mr. Gibbs was right. _Even pirates can love. Why, look at Sparrow! Mr. Perfect Pirate Captain! He found love. Look at both Captain Black and Meredith! Each of them found love or at least lust. Look at me! Bloody hell! _"I love her! I love Rosalyn MacLean." He muttered in an incredulous voice. "I LOVE ROSALYN!" he yelled.

"WELL THEN, WHAT ARE YE STANDING AROUND FOR? GO GET 'ER" Mr. Gibbs yelled back, causing Jack the monkey to leap a foot in the air, shrieking. After calming his poor undead primate, Barbossa set out to find his beloved.

* * *

Ana had taken over Gibbs's post in the gallows of _The Golden Wraith _to allow him to go and get some nourishment and sleep after her little visit with Jack and Elizabeth, not saying anything about Jack being awake so he and Elizabeth could be alone. Reluctantly, Gibbs allowed her to take over. She had glared at his reluctance, saying that women could be just as strong and cunning as men. "Pig." She muttered.

"AnaMaria is it?"

She looked through the bars at the former commodore and crewmate of _The Black Pearl._ "Aye." She replied suspiciously.

"We haven't sailed in days, what's going on?" He questioned. His crewmembers looked at her intently.

"I don't believe that's any of yer concern now, is it?" she spat, glaring.

"I was only curious, my apologies." He replied, not really meaning it.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She replied.

"Ah, but satisfaction brought him back." He replied, causing some of the other prisoners to chuckle.

"Too bad no one's willing to satisfy the cat to bring him back." She retorted, starting to get annoyed with this pompous man who was in no position to be pompous, what with the whole being a prisoner and all.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you."

"So ye are being pleasured by the other prisoners already, eh? I thought surely ye didn't desire men, Norrie." She replied in an amused voice.

He glared at her. "That was entirely uncalled for and complete rubbish."

"It was, was it?"

"Indeed."

"Then what were ye talking of me not bein' sure about?"

"I was talking about you, my dear."

She scoffed. "I don't bother with the likes of ye."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me. I'm not attracted to ye in the slightest." She replied, starting to get a little antsy. She was a woman deprived of certain pleasures even though most men on the ship during the months on board without women would have gladly obliged if she were to ask.

"Prove it." He replied, stepping forward until he was up against the bars.

_He's egging you on, don't do it, _a voice told her in her head, sending off warning bells, but with all the anger and adrenaline rushing through her system, she didn't think about those warning bells and stepped forward, pressing herself against the bars in front of him. She looked him in the eyes, her face disgusted. She didn't even notice one of the other prisoner's hand slip through the bars until it was too late. She was about to spit in his face when the other man brought the rather hard sole of his boot that he had taken off without her noticing down onto her head as forcefully as possible, knocking her to the floor, unconscious.

"And to think, I was certain that all of Captain Sparrow's crew would be smarter than they looked. That was easier than I thought it would be." Norrington told his men with a grin as he fished the keys out of Ana's pocket.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I passed the parlor on my way back from the kitchen with a tray of food complete with rum and noticed Danielle and Cap-er Jake who were chatting amiably over what seemed to be tea, but from the smell it must have been rum. _That's interesting_, I thought chuckling and marching up the stairs, meeting Meredith who was grumbling about having to go get her own rum wrapped in a sheet. I chuckled to myself and maneuvered my way into the room, to find Jack twiddling his thumbs and looking insanely bored.

"Miss me?" I questioned with a grin, noticing the way his eyes lit up as soon as I walked in.

"Immensely." He replied staring hungrily at the tray of food in my hands. I set the tray on his lap, while I slid out of my effects and trousers, climbing into the bed with him in only my shirt and undergarments. He wrapped one arm around me and then pointed at the drink. "Is that…could it be…rum?" He asked curiously.

"Aye, it is." I replied.

He studied me and then began to grin.

"What?" I asked, a bit perplexed at his absurd behavior.

"Ye said, aye." He replied.

I blushed. "Your pirate slang is contagious my dear pirate." I replied, nuzzling his neck.

His grin widened as I trailed kisses across his collarbone. "Enough of that, love. I need to eat and get me strength back."

I sighed with disappointment and started eating and feeding him, which he gladly allowed. I took a long swig of the rum.

He grinned. "I'm corrupting ye, darling. Ye have started liking rum more than water and ye want to shag me like crazy."

I grinned. "I'm not complaining."

"Aye, neither am I." He replied, taking a swig of his own rum.

* * *

"So…do ye think Will and Meredith have a good chance of being like us in the near future?" Jake asked with a small smile.

Danielle bit her lip. "I'm not sure about those two. They've only spent a few days together and she's already bedded him. I hope this doesn't cause her to tire of him like all the other lovers she's taken."

Jake grimaced at the thought of his daughter having lots of lovers, but it was true. She was a woman pirate captain notorious for her love affairs with dashing young men, from pirates to naval officers. "Aye, but there's something different about this one. He has potential and passion, maybe even destiny if ye want to call it that."

"Oh yes, let's not forget persistence. The three P's and destiny, isn't it wonderful?" Danielle said sarcastically, causing Jake to chuckle.

They smiled at each other, remembering the first time they met so many years ago when they were both just starting out in the pirating business, but that's a story for another time. Danielle caught a glimpse of Elizabeth walking past with a tray of food smiling.

"Speaking of couples, I just saw Elizabeth walk past with a tray of food and a smile. It seems Jack is pulling through." Jake said, grinning.

"Aye, I saw. I never doubted he would though. He's not the dying type obviously." She said with a smile.

Meredith walked past the parlor door seconds later, clad in only a sheet and grumbling about having to go get rum and lazy men.

"Meredith! What are yeh doin' runnin' around in a sheet?" Danielle scolded. "Ye could at least have put yer shirt and trousers on!" She exclaimed.

Meredith sighed heavily.

* * *

Meredith sighed heavily and walked into the parlor to see her mum and dad chatting over what was obviously rum in teacups. _How comical is that?_ She thought.

"Rum is me only concern at the moment. I don't care if anyone sees. It's not like any of the men around these parts haven't seen a naked woman before."

"Aye, but what if someone were to attack ye? Ye have no weapon!" Jake exclaimed, worried about his daughter, but also highly amused at her obvious self-confidence.

"I can defend myself without a weapon father. Pirate, remember?" She scolded.

He grinned. "Aye, I remember, but still, there are dangerous men out there hunting for pleasurable company and the men who have accompanied us here, including Captain Sparrow himself."

"Aye, but they don't know his whereabouts and frankly, I don't give a damn at the moment. I haven't had any rum in hours. I'm thirsty." She replied, walking off and slamming the door behind her. Jake and Danielle glanced at each other, shrugged, and decided to go upstairs for an "afternoon nap."

She breathed in the fresh slightly salty air and sighed. She had really wanted Will to go get the rum, but he was falling asleep and told her to go get it. So naturally, she had no choice, but to wrap the sheet around her and leave him completely naked with nothing to cover him, because she'd rather make him uncomfortable than put her clothes on.

She grinned to herself. _He really was a pure, innocent, and caring soul before I got me hands on him, _she thought. _I've corrupted the poor boy. Oh, but I had so much fun doin' it, and if I'm not mistaken so did he._

"Dammit." She hissed. She hadn't been watching where she was going and managed to get her sheet tangled up in some shrubbery, as she bent over, cursing and trying to pull it free, a hand came out of nowhere and clapped itself over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against a solid chest. Her sheet came free from the shrubbery at that moment and she bit down onto the hand elbowing him in the stomach.

"Oof! Stop her!" The man grunted after being elbowed. Some other men stepped forward, taking care to gag her so she couldn't yell. She put up a brilliant fight, managing to knee several men in the groin before they could overtake her and drag her to the ground. Miraculously and to her relief, the sheet stayed in place, but she would much rather be in her clothes at that point. She glared up into Norrington's face as he instructed the men to take her to _The Golden Wraith_ immediately. Then, he took out a parchment and a quill, taking care to force her to write a well thought-out, but hurried note and stuck it under the door.

The men leered at Meredith as they carried her to the ship and threw her in the gallows with just a sheet on. She glared at them and spat snide remarks and curses, causing them to chuckle like pirates. Only these people weren't pirates. They were savages. _Pride of the Royal Navy, me arse, _she thought angrily and then began trying to figure out how she was going to escape this mess.

* * *

Will awoke a half an hour after Meredith left his room to find the other side of the bed empty and the sheet gone. He lay his head back down thinking she had to have a bath or something, but then he remembered telling her to go get her own rum when she asked if he would. He regretted this immediately. _She must be angry with me, which would explain why she's not in my arms at the moment._ He leaped out of bed and began putting his clothes on. _I was cold anyway._

He walked downstairs, glancing in the parlor as he went by, but only catching a telltale whiff of rum from Jake and Danielle's chat. Then, as he came to the door, he noticed some parchment lying on the floor. Curious, he picked it up, wondering what it was. And his eyes began to widen and fill with sadness as he read:

_Dear Will, Mum, Dad, and the rest of ye,_

_I have decided to leave. I'm sorry if I have hurt any of ye, especially my dear Will. That was not me intentions in the slightest. I realize I left without any clothes, but no worries, I have plenty on board me ship. I'm sure mum and dad that ye expected this would happen and I guess ye're right. I am nothing but a no good, selfish, arrogant, pirate and deserve none of the good treatment I get. My apologies for following me arrogant ways, but the sea means freedom and that's me favorite thing, freedom. I know ye'll understand this._

_Don't bother following me unless ye must. It is of the utmost importance that ye don't. Jones will be out looking for Captain Sparrow and he's just now recovering from his meeting with Commodore Norrington and his men. I only meant to go and get rum, but in the process I made this revelation and there is just no way I can stay. Please DO NOT follow me. I beg of ye._

_I'm sorry Will. I just can't be with ye. It would have never worked. I'm nothing, but a pirate and ye…ye are so sweet and amazing and handsome and ye're just too good for me. Please forgive me._

_All my love,_

_Captain Meredith Black_

A single tear rolled down Will's face. First Elizabeth and now Meredith. _Am I destined to never be happy? Will I always be alone? How could she do this without facing me? How could she? Maybe I can still catch her. _He swung the door open and raced out in the yard, he searched the kitchen and then came in searching as much of the house as possible. Then, not knowing what else to do, he went to the only person he knew who always knew what to do, Elizabeth.

* * *

I was staring into Jack's eyes after eating, when suddenly a knock sounded at the door to our room. I sighed. "Who's there?" I yelled, slightly annoyed.

"It's me, Will." Will said in an urgent voice.

"Come in." I replied and he walked in noticing my scantily clad body and Jack's arms wrapped around me possessively.

"You're awake!" Will exclaimed staring at Jack in shock.

Jack nodded his head and grinned, but noticing Will's pained expression his grin faltered.

"What is it?" I asked, interrupting their staring contest.

"Uh…Elizabeth, can I speak to you, alone."

I started to protest, but then I saw how upset he was and looked at Jack who nodded with a curious expression. _I wonder what's going on, _I thought.

Will led me out into the hallway and handed me a sheet of parchment with writing on it. I read it carefully and my eyes widened. "Meredith left? Just like that? Without telling anyone? How can that be? She seemed to be so taken with you." I exclaimed in shock. "What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I think you should go after her."

"I don't know…she might never want me back if I do. She wants some alone time. She needs it. If I go after her I might lose her forever."

"That's true…hmm…in this situation I think the best thing to do would be to ask someone who might know what is going through her head at this point."

"And who might that be?"

"Another more experienced pirate, and it just so happens that we have one right through that door." I said gesturing at my room. Then, I got a horrified look. "Have you told her parents yet?"

"No…"

"Oh good. Then, we still have time to figure this out before all hell breaks lose."

"You're starting to sound like Jack." Will murmured. "It suits you."

I smiled and dragged him back into the room, trotting over to Jack and handing him the piece of parchment. As his eyes trailed along the page his eyes widened. "Ye've slept with Meredith! Ye're not a eunuch after all!" he exclaimed glancing at Will.

"Jack, darling, be serious." I scolded rolling my eyes.

He sighed. "My apologies, William, but what is it exactly that I'm supposed to do about this?"

"Advise me on what my next actions should be."

Jack studied him for a moment. "Do ye love her?" he asked. I looked at Will, trying to gauge his reaction, but all I got were mixed emotions.

"I don't know…" He replied with a sigh. "I've only known her for a few days."

"Hmm…" Jack murmured thoughtfully. "In this situation, I think it's best ye let her go. If she can't live without ye she'll be back. She's a pirate, but that doesn't mean she's not human. If she can live without ye then ye'll have to move on and ye'll never see her again." He replied. _How does he manage to sound so wise when he's not as old as he appears?_

I put my hand on Will's shoulder. "Don't worry Will. She'll be back, but I think right now, you should let her parents know what's going on."

"I agree with Lizzie here." Jack replied, nodding.

Will sighed. "I guess you're right, but they're not going to like this one bit."

* * *

As predicted, Jake and Danielle were upset and furious about her leaving. Jake was a bit skeptical on why she didn't at least tell them she was leaving. He felt there was something wrong, but then again, his daughter had never been in love and maybe that was the reason why she left. The fear of dependency, he had been through those countless times with Danielle. _Being a pirate and being dependent on someone else is a dangerous thing, but if you worked together it could work_. He just wished she had talked to him or Danielle about it instead of running away, which was the norm for her.

The rest of the crew was terribly drunk that night in taverns, including Gibbs, Marty and Cotton. Pintel was supposed to take over the next shift, but he was knocked out in a barfight, so none of the crew knew that Norrington and his men had escaped or that Ana was also missing.

* * *

Meanwhile, throughout this mess, things were progressing quite differently for Barbossa and his dear Rosalyn. He asked around until he finally found the place where Rosalyn lived. Then he knocked on the door and heard some shuffling. He knocked again.

The door swung open, revealing Rosalyn with a tear-stained face and puffy eyes. His eyes softened, but hers filled with anger. "I _told_ ye I didn't want to see ye again." She yelled, slamming the door, but he put his foot in the way. "Move yer damned foot!" She yelled, getting irritated.

"I don't think I'll be doing that." He replied, grabbing the doorknob and wrenching it open while stepping inside and shutting it behind him all in one fluid motion.

She glared up at him. "Come to mock me some more?"

"I love ye." He replied.

"I knew ye would mock me, ye scruffy cur, ye always did, never could get enough of-what did ye say?" She asked, stopping in mid sentence.

"I love ye Rosalyn. I was too stubborn to admit it before, but I don't want to lose ye again. I spent too many years missing ye. I'm lost without ye, dearie, that's just all there is to it." He said.

She studied him suspiciously. "No lies?"

"No lies." He replied.

"Ye won't leave me on some godforsaken island alone?"

"Never."

Her eyes softened and she threw herself into his embrace and they spent the rest of the night making up for lost time and talking about his many scars and where he got them and more importantly all that had happened to the famous group of pirates so far.

* * *

I woke up in Jack's arms in our room and stared at the ceiling. I glanced at Jack. He was still sound asleep and I smiled sadly at his sleeping form as I thought of what Will must be going through over Meredith at the moment. _I would be devastated if Jack did that to me. Thank goodness we have no worries of dependency to go through for the moment at least. I wonder where our relationship is going…_ I sighed and stroked some stray hairs off of his face. His nose twitched slightly and then his eyes snapped open causing me to smile slightly.

"Good morning, love." He said in a slightly gravelly voice.

"Morning." I replied in a sad voice.

He studied my face. "No worries about Meredith. She'll be fine unless something has gone wrong and she didn't leave on purpose…" He frowned. "I suppose that's possible."

I frowned. "I hope not."

"Aye." He agreed.

I sighed and buried my face against his neck as I slid back into sweet sleep.

* * *

Will stared at his feet. He had been sitting in the kitchen with her parents all night. His eyes were red-rimmed and yet he wasn't tired in the slightest. Danielle went off to bed about an hour earlier, quickly followed by her rather sad and tired husband. He sighed. _Why did she do this to me? I thought we were going so well together. I feel so much more emotion for her than I ever did with Elizabeth. Maybe I never loved Elizabeth that way. It could explain why it hurts worse for Meredith to leave me for the sea than it did for Elizabeth to leave me for Jack. It doesn't make sense. Something isn't right about her leaving. She would never leave wrapped in a sheet that is terribly unlikely even for a pirate lass._

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, just as Gibbs burst into the room out of breath. "Will! Mother's love! I'm glad yer awake." He said quickly. "I have some terrible news. _The Golden Wraith _is gone. Someone has taken 'er."

_"The Golden Wraith _is gone as well? What are the odds of that?" Will asked, thinking Meredith had taken _The Black Curse._

"What do yeh mean as well? _The Black Curse _is still at the dock." Gibbs replied, confused.

"What?" Will asked, leaping to his feet. "Why would Meredith take _The Wraith _when she now owns _The Curse?_ What is she thinking? That's Jack's ship!" Will exclaimed.

Gibbs stared at him blankly. "Captain Black has taken 'er?"

"Apparently." Will replied. "Come on. We need to have a look at _The Curse._" He said, heading out the door.

* * *

Barbossa's eyes snapped open. _Where am I? This doesn't look very familiar._ Then it dawned on him. He was in Rosalyn's home, holding her in his arms, and apparently they were both naked. _I don't remember getting naked…I must have had more rum after me confession to her. _He tried to get up, causing Rosa to stir and open her eyes. He gazed into them and decided not to get up after all.

"Mornin' darling." He murmured.

"Mornin'." She replied, looking down with a puzzled and then amused expression. "Did ye take of advantage of me last night, ye scoundrel?"

He grinned. "Possibly, but what disappoints me is that I don't remember a thing."

She sighed. "Neither do I so we're square."

"Agreed." He replied with a grin.

* * *

"Ohhh…" Meredith heard, from her position on the hard wooden bench. She snapped into an upright position. _That came from that pile of rags there, _she thought feeling confused. Then, the pile of rags fell away and revealed AnaMaria. "Where am I?" She moaned.

"In the gallows of _The Wraith_ I believe." Meredith replied nonchalantly.

Ana jumped, obviously not expecting anyone to answer. "Meredith? How did ye get here?"

"Apparently, I'm being used for ransom to make Captain Sparrow, Barbossa, and Will come after me so that Norrington can defeat them, or that's what I gathered from it all. I, however, left a note to Will telling him not to follow, that I wanted me freedom. He's probably heartbroken and devastated at the moment, but I don't want to see him hurt or killed. I like that man too much for that, and Elizabeth doesn't need to lose Jack either. She's already been through too much, what with almost losing him twice in a row, both being her fault."

"Aye, that explains a lot. If only my pride hadn't gotten in the way, we wouldn't be in this fix and we would still be back in Nassau safe and sound." Ana replied, sounding depressed.

A loud bang came from above and a door opened and closed. Norrington appeared, descending the stairs. Meredith and Ana glared at the infuriating man.

* * *

**Author's note: So what did ye think? Did I keep everyone in character? Will Jack ever get his bath? Will Will ever get his lover back? What will the Commodore say to Meredith and Ana? Will Barbossa and Rosalyn stay together? Does he really love her or only think he does? Give me some feedback. Thanks for all of the reviews that I've gotten. I'll try to update with chapter 20 very soon. No previews though...I haven't even started on chapter 20 yet. **


	20. Chapter 20: Never

**Chapter 20 is finally here. My apologies for the wait, but ye know how life is...lol. Anyway, hope ye enjoy this! Oh and I have decided to prolong this story so this is not the last chapter because I got some very good ideas, but eventually there will be a sequel. Thanks for taking the time to read. More reviews means sooner updates by the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Never.**

BANG! I snapped awake just as Jack, wincing slightly, sat straight up in bed, pulling me with him. "What was that?" He asked.

I glanced at him, noticing the slight worry creeping across his face. "I don't know."

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! "ELIZABETH! JACK! DANIELLE! JAKE! Something terrible has happened! Meredith and Ana have taken _The Wraith!_" Will's voice answered our question.

Jack and I glanced at each other and I leapt out of his arms. He tried to get up, but I shoved him back into the pillows. "No. I'll go find out what's going on. You're not getting up yet." I replied forcefully, receiving a glare from him, but I just gave him a look.

He sighed. "Fine."

I hurriedly pulled on my trousers and raced from the room to find a very distraught Will, Jake, and Danielle. "Aren't the prisoners on _The Golden Wraith?_" Jake asked, looking worried.

"Aye." Will replied, grimly. "Pintel was supposed to take over the watch of them after Ana, but Ragetti told me he found him on the ground unconscious this morning after a nasty bar fight last night. He never took over. Ana and Meredith are both on that ship and I have a sneaking suspicion that Norrington has something to do with this."

"This can't be happening!" I gasped.

Danielle grimaced. "There goes having a civilized lifestyle." She mumbled. "Well…I suppose, we'll just have to go after them."

"Aye." Jake replied.

"But what about Jack? We can't just leave him here alone." I replied.

"Jack will be going with ye." Jack replied, limping up to them, clad in trousers and shirt.

"Jack! I told you not to get out of bed!" I yelled, exasperated.

"Ye needn't tell me what to do woman! It's not like ye listen to me either!" He exclaimed, glaring at me.

I growled at him.

"Calm down ye two. This is not the time to be arguing." Danielle reprimanded.

"Aye. She's right." Jake said nodding.

I sighed. "I suppose it would be all right, but he needs a bath before we go anywhere."

"Aye." Danielle said, grimacing at Jack's grimy hands.

Jack looked at his hands and then narrowed his eyes at me. "Are ye saying I'm disgusting?"

I rolled my eyes and then smiled. "Of course not, Jack. You just need a bath."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." Then he turned to Will. "Where's Barbossa?"

"Gibbs told me he's with Rosalyn. I'll be going after him while you're getting your bath." Will replied.

"Wait a moment. Rosalyn? Rosalyn MacLean?" Jack asked, furrowing his brow.

"I believe so. Ana went and found her yesterday."

"Ah hah…" Jack mumbled.

"Right then. Well…let's get down to business. Jake, help me get Jack some bathwater. Elizabeth, ye are going to help Jack bathe so I suggest ye both go back to yer room. Will, ye already know what to do so get on with it." Danielle commanded.

Will quickly raced off and as Jack and I walked back into the room, Jake grinned at Danielle. "I love it when ye are so commanding, luv. It's what made ye such a good pirate."

"Yes well…someone has to be commanding around here." She muttered.

I shared a smile with Jack as we walked into the room and settled onto the bed. He pulled me close and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Who would have ever thought Barbossa would take Rosalyn back after what she did to him." Jack murmured.

"What did she do to him?"

"She was his lover at one time, long before I met him. When he realized piratin' was the thing fer him, she told him she hated him and booted him out. Evidently, that was a lie."

"Ah…she probably felt that he would use her and leave her behind. Pirates aren't the best at showing their emotions, you know."

He frowned. "I thought I was doing a rather good job of showing me emotions."

I grinned, but didn't say anything.

"Well…I figure I'll just try harder." He said, pulling me into his lap and kissing me with so much passion that I felt I might faint.

My hands found their way up his shirt and across the bandages looking for bare skin and when I found it, he shivered under my touch.

"Ye are truly amazing." He growled against my lips.

Just then, Danielle and Jake walked in with the large washbasin, towels, and Jack's original outfit completely clean, including the hat. "Now now ye two. There's no time to be shaggin' just yet. We have lasses to save and ye have a bath to finish." Danielle scolded, causing Jake to chuckle, remembering how they had been with each other before they were wed.

We pulled away from each other and smiled gratefully at Meredith's famous parents. Then, left alone, I stood up.

"Off with your clothes." I exclaimed.

Jack grinned. "I like the way that sounds."

"I bet ye do. Now, take them off." I said, my voice wavering and taking on a pirate accent.

He winked and pulled his shirt off, revealing the bandages and very tan skin with rippling muscles. I moved to his side. "Here. I'll help you with these." I murmured and began peeling them away, causing him to grimace slightly. "They've started healing, that's good." I said with approval.

"Wonderful." He replied with a small smile as my fingertips brushed against his skin before he began removing more clothes.

Next, he kicked off his boots with a little bit of trouble, almost falling over and letting out a yell. Finally, the trousers were around his ankles and discarded.

_Captain Jack Sparrow is in my room and he's completely naked, _I thought, blushing.

Grinning at my obvious discomfort in front of a naked man, Jack stepped into the hot water and settled down, with a wince and a sigh. "Ye don't have to be embarrassed about looking at me, darling. Ye'll be examining me physical attributes thoroughly, soon enough, if I have me way."

If possible, my face became redder than it already was. To hide it, I ignored his comment, knelt next to the basin with a washcloth, and bid him lean forward so that I could wash his back.

As I washed his back lovingly, Jack sighed. "That feels wonderful, luv, are ye to be washing me front as well?" He questioned with amusement and possible hope in his voice.

I grinned wickedly. "Sorry, dear, but once I've washed your back, I'll be leaving to help Danielle. You've proved that you can indeed, take care of your washing if you can walk."

"What? No no no! I need assistance! I do!" he exclaimed, sounding disappointed and worried that I would leave.

"No you don't and I'm finished here so I'll just be going." I said, getting up to leave the room.

"Oh no ye don't." He replied, reaching up and grabbing me by the waist, pulling me into the water on top of him with a loud splash, clad in shirt and trousers, but instantly making my shirt transparent.

I let out a shriek. "Jack! We don't have time for games! And look at this! You got my clothes all wet!"

"Sorry, darling. I couldn't resist." He said, his eyes dropping to my shirt and widening.

I looked down and then promptly slapped Jack in the face.

He rocked backward slightly. "What was that for? I was only admiring the love of me life's nice physical attributes. If it offends ye that much, then I could always stand up and let ye admire mine."

I blushed, but still covered my shirt and then realized I was sitting in the lap of a very naked Jack, in a washbasin.

He grinned. "I love it when ye blush."

I smirked and leaned in to kiss him. Soon my shirt was discarded on the floor and his hands were roaming around, but then the door flew open. My back stiffened and Jack looked over my shoulder in surprise.

* * *

Will sighed as he walked up to the building that Rosalyn MacLean supposedly lived in. He knew that if Barbossa was anywhere on this island, that would have to be the place. At first, before he was told otherwise, Will had suspected Barbossa of taking the ship, but apparently, Barbossa wasn't in the wrong for the first time in ages.

_Meredith took the ship, but why? Did she really tell the truth in that note she gave me? I'm not sure…_

Even though the note said she meant to do this, he had the suspicion that something was terribly wrong. _She would never take another captain's ship when she had her own ship right next to it in the dock. Besides, she left wearing a sheet. She wouldn't leave her clothes behind. Would she?_

He paused in front of the door, not sure what he was going to find, and hesitantly knocked. There was no reply. He paused again, listening and then pounded on the door.

"All right, all right, all right, hold onto yer knickers." A woman's voice spat, annoyed.

Soon, Will was met with a vague mumbled conversation and a flurry of rustling noises and then the door swinging open to reveal a scantily clad aging yet beautiful woman. _She's only wearing what appears to be Barbossa's shirt! _

"What do ye want?" She questioned, eyeing him warily.

"I'm Will Turner. Is Barbossa here?"

"Ye didn't answer me question. What do ye want?"

"It's urgent! I must speak with him about this."

"Turner? What are ye doing here?" A shirtless Barbossa asked walking into the room with his monkey on his bare shoulder.

Will recounted everything that happened since he awoke to an astonished Barbossa and a befuddled Rosalyn.

* * *

After hearing what was going on, Barbossa frowned. "Somethin' doesn't sound right about Meredith leavin' like that and she didn't even take 'er own ship! I suspect we'll be goin' after them?"

"Aye." Will replied.

Rosalyn grimaced. "Ye'll be leavin' again then?"

"Aye." Barbossa said, sighing. "This time I'll be comin' back t'ye tho."

"No ye won't." She replied.

"Aye, I will."

"No. I refuse t'be separated again. I'll be goin' with ye." She replied.

"I can't let ye do that." Barbossa replied.

"And just why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be safe."

"And since when have I been a fragile little hussy that can't handle danger?"

He sighed. "Fine, woman. Go on and get yerself killed, but don't come crawlin' t'me if ye don't like it."

She rolled her eyes. "Well then, what are we waitin' for? I'll grab some clothes and we'll be on our way back to the Black's home, eh?"

"Aye." The two men replied.

* * *

"Hello whores." Norrington sneered as he approached the ladies in the brig.

"Pfft!" Ana spat in his face, causing him to flinch and grimace as he stepped out of range of her mouth.

"You'll pay for that one, mark my words." He said in an angry voice.

"That's what ye think, _Norrie._" Ana replied in a fierce tone.

Meredith stepped up to the bars at this point. "Now now Ana, there's no need to spout off to the Commodore."

"Ye can't seriously be sidin' with him?" Ana questioned incredulously.

"Nah, I was merely statin' that he isn't worth yer time or breath." Meredith replied, grinning at the disgruntled Commodore.

"Enough! I want to inform you that my plan will indeed work. It's only a matter of time before your dear William Turner will come to your rescue, especially since it appears you've already bedded him." Norrington replied, gesturing to Meredith's sheet.

She sneered at him. "I don't believe it's any of yer business what I've done, and as for Will, if he comes for me, ye won't win this fight and ye know it."

"Aye." Ana replied, nodding.

"I highly doubt that, Black. They will come for you and this ship and they will lose. It is impossible for them to continue with this modest luck they are having. It won't last forever."

"Is there another reason why yer in here, or do ye just like chattin' with yer prisoners?" Meredith asked, glaring at him.

"Actually there is another motive for my trip to the brig. I wish to speak with the both of you in my cabin, one at a time. Ana first." He murmured as a guard walked in and watched Meredith as Norrington took Ana from the room.

Meredith frowned. _Something is a bit odd here._

* * *

Will headed upstairs to find Jack and Elizabeth and inform them that everything was ready after returning with Barbossa and Rosalyn. He was met with a shock to find them both in a washbasin with their hands and mouths all over each other. He paled.

* * *

Jack's mouth curled up into a nervous grin. "Ello' William. We were just having ourselves a much needed bath."

I didn't turn around, just buried my face in Jack's chest, trying not to laugh at this predicament.

"I-I'll just-just be waiting outside with Barbossa. We should really be leaving soon." He said rather coldly with an embarrassed stutter and shut the door rather hard.

I sighed. "He wasn't supposed to see this." I murmured against Jack's chest. "Meredith just left him and here we are throwing ourselves at each other."

"No need to fret, luv. We love each other. He should understand." Jack replied in a comforting voice. "Now, as much as I'd like to continue where we left off, I suggest ye get out and change clothes before someone else comes bargin' in."

"Agreed." I replied, climbing out and heading for a trunk that had one more set of clothes in it. _Too bad the Wraith is gone. Most of my things are on her. _Noticing that Jack wasn't making a sound behind me, I turned around after putting on my shirt and sliding out of my wet trousers into new ones. He sat in the lukewarm water gazing at me fondly. "You should be getting out now, ye know." I murmured.

"Aye…but I couldn't resist the chance to admire me beautiful pirate lass." He replied with a grin.

I blushed. "I'm no pirate."

"Ah but ye are, darling. How many times must ye be told that?"

I smiled. "At least once more, as always." _Where have I heard that one before? Ah yes. Will said it to me when I asked him to call me Elizabeth._

He rolled his eyes and stood up, causing me to blush and notice "things" before looking away. Chuckling softly, Jack used a towel to dry himself and then began dressing. I finished adding my effects and rebandaged his wounds, while touching his bare skin with mine as much as possible.

* * *

Four hours later, I stood alone at the rail of _The Black Curse_, gazing at the horizon looming before me as we sailed out of Nassau Port. _Why would Meredith leave like that? Did James really have something to do with this? What if he did? What if he killed her and Ana? What will happen to Will if he does? This is heartbreaking, and also very possible. I couldn't bear to think how I would feel if I knew I was never going to see Jack again, but I've already felt that way before so I completely understand how Will feels at the moment._

"How's me favorite pirate lass holding up?" A voice asked me as a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

I smiled as thrilling chills raced up and down my spine at his touch. "Mmm much better now that my favorite pirate is here." I murmured, turning around to face him.

His breath seemed to catch in his throat when he looked into my eyes and he gulped as a shaky hand came up to my face for a caress. _What is he thinking?_ I questioned myself searching his eyes for something that would explain this sudden lapse in speech. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, darling. It's just that….ye're so beautiful…and I don't deserve ye." He replied with an honest expression that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh Jack…don't say that…if anyone doesn't deserve someone, it would be me. I don't deserve you. I sentenced you to death!"

"Aye, but ye only did that to save the others. I on the other hand, deserved to be left alone and defenseless on _The Pearl._ I had originally planned on leaving everyone else fer dead, sentenced your betrothed to death by sending him to Jones, and I'm a pirate to boot."

"Yes, but I'm a pirate as well, you've said that countless times." I reminded him, ignoring the other things.

He grinned. "Aye, ye are at that."

"Besides, you did come back with the only transportation left and saved us all. Therefore, you do deserve me and you should never think otherwise. I'll not have it any other way and I simply refuse having anyone else instead of you." I replied, smiling at him.

_There I go getting lost in his eyes again…oh this man will be the death of me, with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes…no wonder he's such a womanizer. _

"As ye wish, m'love." He replied, pulling me against him and kissing me with a fiery passion and it was then and there that I realized what that unmistakable taste on his lips, past the rum, and salt, and his taste, really was, something I couldn't define before. It was the taste of freedom, love, desire, passion, and everything my heart desired.

As we pulled away, I snuggled my head against his chest and sighed. _This is right where I want to be forever. In his arms, on a ship, doing what we both love. The thing is, what does he want? Does he really want to spend the rest of his life with me? What if he stops wanting me one day? What will I do then? I don't love Will or anyone else for that matter. Jack is the only one for me. Wait. What am I thinking? Jack will never leave me alone. He may not marry me, but he will be there for me. He loves me. And yet, he doesn't tell me everything…something tells me he's keeping something from me, but what?_

"What's on your mind, darling?" He murmured quietly.

"Us." I replied in the same quiet tone.

He stiffened slightly. "What about us?"

"Haven't you ever wondered where this is going?"

"Where what's going?" He asked.

"Us. Our relationship."

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it." He replied, stumbling over his words slightly, giving the impression of a liar.

"You've never thought about it." I said, pulling away slightly to look in his eyes.

He looked away. "Aye."

"You're lying. You're intentions aren't all good are they?" I asked, starting to become angry.

"I'm a pirate, luv."

"That has nothing to do with this! You're intending on getting rid of me when you tire of me aren't you?"

"What? Where in the bloody hell would ye get an idea like that?" He asked starting to get angry as well.

"You won't answer my questions truthfully!"

"Yer bein' ridiculous, Lizzie!"

"Am I?"

"Aye. Ye are."

"Oh really? Then why won't you tell me what you're really thinking? Why do you have to be so mysterious? I already know you love me so that can't be it, unless you don't love me anymore. Is that it? Is that the big secret?"

"Darling, don't do this. I love ye more than anything in the world, more than the _Pearl._ I will never intentionally hurt ye!"

"Then what's the problem? Why did you get so jumpy when I said I was thinking about us and where this is going?" I asked in an angry voice.

He stared back at me, opened his mouth to say something, but then decided not to and dropped his gaze with a sigh. "I can't tell ye."

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Why?"

"Because I can't all right?" He snapped.

"You don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong?"

"That's not it at all."

"That is it. If you don't tell me then obviously you don't think I can be trusted enough to know."

"Ye'll know soon enough. It's not the most opportune moment to be discussing this with ye…that's all."

"Blast you and your damned opportune moments, Jack Sparrow." I spat, walking off.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." He called after me.

I let out a frustrated scream and stomped into our cabin, slamming the door behind me and flopping onto our bed, burying my face in his pillow. _Why can't he tell me what he's hiding?_

* * *

Jack sighed and ran a shaky hand over his face as he watched Elizabeth storm into their cabin. _I've got to be more careful when I ask her things. She doesn't need to know what me future plans are just yet. We have too much at stake with Meredith and Ana to be talkin' bout us. Why can't she understand that? She has her doubts about me love for her…how could she have doubts of that? She's all I think about at every possible turn at every hour. The woman has me wrapped around her finger and doesn't even realize it._

He sighed again and stared at the horizon for a few seconds. He didn't really know what to do with himself. Captain Black was sailing this vessel on his last voyage, which left Jack free to his own devices until he was needed. He turned and glanced at his cabin door. _Lizzie will just have to change her mind about being mad, _he thought with a grin and sauntered to the door swinging it open, shutting and locking it behind him. His grin slowly disappeared when he saw her lying facedown on his side, her face buried in the pillow. _Please tell me she's not cryin' again. Please._

* * *

I heard the door being shut and locked and then the sound of boots moving across the floor, but I knew it was Jack before he even said a word.

"Lizzie?"

"Go away. I want to be alone."

"Lizzie, darling, I'm sorry…" He replied in a worried voice.

"**I said go. Away**." I spat.

He moved onto the bed and pulled me up so that I faced the wall. I shivered as I felt his warm breath on my neck. "Are ye sure ye want me to go away?"

"No…I mean yes." I replied. _How does he do this to me? I'm supposed to be angry at him. Oh but it feels so good…_

He chuckled. "Stop lying to yerself poppet. Ye can't stay mad at me forever. Besides, I didn't really do anything."

"I can try." I replied stubbornly.

He sighed. "I'm not going to tell ye what's on me mind just yet. Not until we get Norrington and Jones out of the picture and Meredith and Ana safe and sound."

I sighed as well. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I know you love me. It's just that…you _are _a pirate and I fear that you'll not want to stay with just one woman."

"For ye, I would do just the opposite of what a normal pirate would and ye know that."

"Do I?"

"Lizzie…don't do this…I love ye…"

I turned around to find his face inches from mine. "I know…and I love you as well…I'm just scared." I replied truthfully.

His face softened and he pulled me close. "I will _never _leave you."

"Never?"

"Never."

* * *

**So what did you think? What is Jack thinking about for the future? What does the Commodore want with Ana? Will _The Black Curse_ ever catch up to _The Golden Wraith_? Will I ever end this story? lol...I will try to get Chapter 21 out ASAP. Thanks again for reading. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21:Eyes And Discarded Shirts

**Yayness! A new chapter. My apologies for the long delay. I've been rather ill (can't seem to stop coughing for long periods of time) and have had real world stuff getting in the way, but now for the long awaited chapter 21. Oh and Happy Halloween my loyal readers.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't have permission for this, but oh well.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21- Eyes and Discarded Shirts **

Danielle stared at the horizon with a sad look on her face and Jake watched her from the helm.

"Danielle?" He questioned quietly.

"Aye?" She said, turning to him.

"Come 'ere, darling." He replied with a fond, but slightly sad smile.

She returned it and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"Take the helm."

"Are ye sure?" She asked, hesitating. He hadn't let her do that in ages.

"Positive."

She grinned and took the wheel as he placed his arms around her. "It's been so long since we've done this…" she murmured, remembering her first days aboard his ship and what this embrace led to a little while later.

"Aye…those were great days…and nights if I remember correctly." He replied, chuckling.

She blushed and slapped his arm playfully. "Ye're such a scoundrel, Jake."

"Yet ye love me still."

"Aye. I do…very much so." She said, leaning back into his embrace and resting the back of her head on his chest.

A few moments later, she sighed. "I hope Meredith is all right."

"So do I dear. So do I." He replied quietly, putting his hands over hers on the wheel.

* * *

"Ye are **not **taking that over! Ye gave that up when ye died." Rosalyn growled at Barbossa indignantly in their cabin after he told her everything that had happened in the past thirteen or so years and what he intended to do. 

"I'm meant to be a captain. It's in me blood, luv."

"No. Ye're meant to be a first mate. Ye committed mutiny, which is the only reason ye were captain. It's a wonder Captain Sparrow hasn't had ye killed for mutinous acts."

"Oh right, side with a sparrow. Everyone else does!" He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Ye're a real bastard, Hector."

"Pirate." He replied.

Once again, Rosalyn rolled her eyes. "Ye still don't deserve _The Wraith._ It should be Captain Sparrow's ship and ye know it. Ye've already told me ye felt regret for committing mutiny. What better way to show yer apologies than to allow him to become captain of it."

"It's a matter of pride."

"Blast pride! Ye were just fine as first mate and he might even allow ye to be his first mate again if we get Captain Black back and Turner goes with her."

"Why would I want to be part of that man's crew ever again?" He replied bitterly.

"This isn't a matter of pride, it's a matter of stubbornness and stupidity!" She spat in his face starting to get annoyed.

"Are ye calling me stupid, woman?"

"Aye. Ye're a pathetic, stubborn, and utterly stupid pirate!" She replied.

"Ye're just nothing but a no good whore!" he replied, not wanting her to get the last word in.

"I hate ye!" she replied.

His eyes widened in hurt and then filled with something akin to desire when he realized she meant something entirely different. "I hate ye more." He replied and pounced on her kissing her roughly, and pushing her onto the bed.

She gladly relented, ripping off his shirt and discarding it on the floor. _This fight isn't over yet, it's just taking a pleasurable detour, _she thought as she melted under his fiery kisses and rough hands, yet hating the fact that she could give in so easily.

* * *

Will took a rather large swig of his bottle of rum as Gibbs walked up to him. He had been sitting there for the past two hours, contemplating his relationship with Meredith and how they were going to get her back. 

"Go easy on that stuff, mate." Gibbs reprimanded as he walked up.

"Why should I?"

"Ye need to be sober when we find yer lass. We don't want ye doing something rash now do we?"

Will sighed knowing he was right, but took another swig anyway and voiced his irrational and desperate feelings. "What if we never find them? What if Norrington has killed her? What will we do? What will I do?"

"Whoa boy. Hold onto yer knickers, mate. We'll establish that when the time comes, but I have a sneaking suspicion that Norrington will not kill Captain Meredith Black. He would want to bring her in to Port Royal as bait, but if we're right fast about this, we'll catch them before they even reach the nearest land mass."

"I'm not so sure I agree…" Will replied grimly.

"No time to be a pessimist young master William. We must keep looking up." Gibbs said, trying to make the poor boy feel better, but obviously noticing that his attempts were failing.

"How can I be looking up when my lover is not by my side?" Will said in a sad voice.

Not knowing what to say to this, Gibbs walked off mumbling about helping Captain Black's quartermaster do his duties.

Will sighed and stared at the deep blue waters of the Caribbean that stretched on for miles. _Oh Meredith. I hope we find you before it's too late._

* * *

Jack stroked my hair as I lay in his arms. I just felt so content there without anything going on between us that could lead to more problems. We were both lying on the bed with nothing better to do after our little fight, just thinking about things. _I wonder if he's frustrated with me and our bedroom activities…I hope he understands that I'm not really ready to move on to that yet…at least…not until this is over…I wonder what he's thinking about. What in the world is so secret that even I couldn't know about? Why can't he just tell me? _I looked up at his face. He was staring off into space with a content and slightly dreamy expression, mental bliss it seems. He didn't even realize that I looked up at him until my hair tickled his nose slightly causing him to look down at me. 

"What?" He asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"Oh nothing." I replied with a smile.

One of his eyebrows came up. "That's not a satisfactory answer my dear Elizabeth." He said in a stern voice.

I chuckled. "Aye, but it's the only one you're getting."

He grinned, his teeth glinting in the dim room. "Ye said aye."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"No." He replied, noticing my facial expression.

I grinned. "That's what I thought."

He smirked and kissed my forehead.

I smirked right back at him and kissed his nose, which lead to him kissing me on the mouth. This in turn, lead to a snogging session to rival all others leaving us both breathless when it was finished.

"You're a bloody good kisser." I gasped afterwards causing him to grin.

"Of course I am darling, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I rolled my eyes and mimicked him as he said it, which caused his grin to widen more.

"Ye're not too bad yerself though."

"I know." I replied with as much self-confidence as he has.

He looked taken aback slightly, but smiled all the same. "Getting arrogant are we?"

"Indeed. I suppose I spend too much time with you."

He poked me slightly in the side, but tightened his grip on me all the same.

I giggled a bit, considering he just found a spot that was very ticklish.

"Ah…ticklish are we?" He grinned mischievously.

"_Jack_." I warned him noticing that glint in his eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't even think about it."

"What ever do you mean darling?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh. This?" He asked and began tickling me furiously, causing me to laugh insanely and somehow end up completely on top of him before I managed to pin his arms above his head so he couldn't tickle me anymore.

His grin widened. "I rather like this position."

I smirked. "I bet you do." I replied noticing that I was practically lying on him and he was completely under my control. "Actually, I rather like this position as well." I said, straddling his hips and leaning over him so that our noses were almost touching and then giving my hips a little wiggle. He gulped. Knowing I had gained his attention, I repeated this gesture. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Repeating it again, I found it was rather pleasurable for myself as well and I liked being under control of the situation.

"Oh….Gah….Lizzie…" He moaned.

I grinned and repeated it once more he made a low enticing growl and soon had my shirt on the floor, while my hands were up _his_ shirt, exploring and eventually pulling it over his head. Discarding the shirt on the floor next to mine, I now took over exploring and touching the skin not covered in bandages rather feverishly. Suddenly, much to my moaned protest, he stopped and pulled his hands away.

I stopped my ministrations and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want ye. Don't ever think otherwise. I've wanted ye since the first day I met ye. It's just that…I don't want ye to regret anything that we do together. It has to be special when we don't have other things gnawing at the backs of our minds. I'm sensing that I'm probably yer first so I want everything to be right and to be able to wake up in the morning holding ye close, smelling yer hair, and seeing yer beautiful smile as ye awaken in me arms."

I smiled. _He really does love me…and quite a lot at that… It's more than want or need, it's so much more and it scares me as much as it excites me. _"Oh Jack…any time I spend with you will be wonderful. There's no need for the perfect moment."

"Aye, there is. Ye'll understand why I want this very soon. So for now, as much as it pains me, we need to slow things down a bit."

I sighed. "All right. If that's what you want then that's what I'm willing to do, but don't keep me waiting forever Jack Sparrow."

"No worries, love. I won't."

"Good because I know I couldn't wait for long."

"Aye. Neither could I." He replied with a grin.

I smiled and kissed his nose as I climbed off of him and curled up in his warm arms. We lay there content for this small amount of time before catching up to Norrington, completely forgetting about the discarded shirts and savoring the skin contact.

* * *

AnaMaria glared at the man before her, as she stood there in his cabin, completely alone with the infuriating nobleman. "What is it that ye want from me, Commodore?" 

He picked at his fingernails and smirked slightly. "I want to know something. What has become of Davy Jones' heart?"

"What makes ye think I'd tell ye?" She asked defiantly.

He sighed and removed his coat. "You will tell me." He replied in quiet yet commanding tones.

"And just how is that?"

"If you don't, you will enrage me and believe me, that is something you do not want to see." He replied, a vein standing out on his forehead, seemingly to prove his point.

Ana merely smirked. "I've seen worse tempers than yers Commodore Norrington. I can assure ye of that."

"You shouldn't judge people by what you see on the outside." He said in a calm voice.

"Aye, but all ye noblemen rubbish are the same. Think ye're better'n everybody else and much more interestin', but one can assume that there are some very good or should I say bad pirates that are just as interesting with tempers far worse than any nobleman will ever know."

"Indeed? Well…we'll just see about that. Now, where is the heart?"

"Why should I tell ye? I see no profit in it for me."

"Where is it?"

"I dunno." She replied, twirling a strand of hair absentmindedly. She had always been good at mind games and the Commodore was not, so she had an unfair advantage at this point, which greatly amused her and sent a twinge of pity feelings to the poor man before her. However, no amount of pity would make her give in without a fight.

"You _will tell me."_ He hissed, his face turning red.

"I won't." She replied.

At this point, Ana had finally gone too far. Norrington is no longer the patient man he once was and he was sick of pirates and their annoying ways of slipping through his fingers and so he shoved her against the wall, his face inches from hers and his body pressed close to keep her from escaping.

Ana was a little taken aback by this action. She had never meant to make him this angry. Actually taunting him was all she meant to do.

"TELL ME NOOOW!" He bellowed in her face.

"NO!" She yelled, matching his pitch.

He pressed his body harder against her, but soon realized that the closer he got to this mulatto woman the more he found her rather enticing.

Ana could not believe this. _I'm actually finding this rather exciting. I believe I must play this game a little longer._

His gaze softened slightly, but he didn't lower his voice. "I SAID TELL ME! YOU'RE MY PRISONER HERE AND I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME!"

"I SAID NO! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ARSE THAT I AM YER PRISONER." She spat in his face.

He stared at her blankly as she finished yelling. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other with odd looks on their faces. Something was happening. A strange fire had been ignited in both their guts and soon his lips came crashing down onto hers with a passion he didn't know existed within him. It was all rather fascinating.

Then, Ana came to her senses and shoved him away. _I can't believe he just did that! He-I-we-_

Norrington sat back on his haunches. He wasn't sure how they ended up sliding to the floor, but Ana was flat on the floor in front of him with mixed emotions racing across her face. _I just voluntarily kissed a pirate. And enjoyed it. _He cursed under his breath. Things just got more and more complicated.

Ana snapped away from her thoughts. "What did ye think ye were doin'?" She questioned angrily.

He stared at her and decided to keep his cool demeanor, but failed miserably because when he opened his mouth no sound came out.

"I mean ye can't just go around kissing whoever ye please, ye know. It's not right and pirates like me don't kiss Commodores like ye." She blathered. "What were ye thinkin'?

"I…don't know…" Was all he could manage. He had even forgotten what had angered him so much in the first place.

Ana sighed angrily. "I think it best I be goin' back to the brig now." She spat turning away. _Things are going to be very awkward now and if Meredith finds out, I'll never hear the end of it._

"I do believe you're right." Norrington replied in a tone that was very unlike his normal self.

She raised an eyebrow. _It was only a kiss. He acts like I confessed undyin' love or somethin'. _

He lead her back to the brig taking care not to touch her more than necessary. Neither of them uttered a syllable to each other because both of them were afraid of having a repeat.

Meredith studied them suspiciously as they walked in. Norrington had his guard unlock it and he let Ana in instead of tossing her in which were his intentions.

* * *

Meredith didn't know what was going on, but Norrington didn't ask to see her after Ana and her friend would not make eye contact. _What is going on? I swear, if Norrington raped AnaMaria I'll 'ave his guts for garters._

"Ana? What's wrong?"

"Nothing besides the fact that we're trapped in this bloody cell." Ana answered in her normal tone.

"Aye, but I do believe there is something more. What did the Commodore want from ye?"

"To know where the heart is." She replied, sounding slightly apprehensive about where this was leading.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did ye tell him what happened to it?"

"Nay. He didn't deserve to know."

"What did he do to ye fer not tellin'?"

Her mouth twitched slightly. "I got a good yellin'."

"That's it?"

"Aye."

"Because for a minute there it seemed he had tried to make moves on ye or somethin'."

Ana made a strange noise in her throat.

Meredith's eyes widened. "He did, didn't he?"

"No!" Ana replied rather fast and then looked down.

"Did he rape ye?"

"No not at all." Ana replied snappishly.

"Well, well, well…imagine that…Commodore Norrington fancying a pirate. What are the odds of that?"

"Don't be ridiculous. He did nothin' of the sort." Ana reprimanded.

"Aye, ye say that, but yer eyes tell another story. That's the funny thing about eyes. They always give ye away every time."

"Rubbish. Me eyes tell ye nothing. Ye don't know what ye're talking about."

"Then why hasn't he asked t'see me, eh?" She asked with a grin.

Ana sighed. "I don't really know. Now shut it." She snapped.

"Why so touchy?" Meredith questioned with a knowing look.

"No reason…other than the fact that we're trapped on this bloody ship, in this bloody brig, with the bloody Commodore." She replied dryly.

"Ah…so the Commodore is your problem…" Meredith said thoughtfully, scratching her leg.

"Aye." Ana replied with every intention of dropping it.

"Ye kissed him didn't ye?"

Ana growled in reply.

"Aye. That was what it was."

"That's it!" Ana yelled, whipping off her boot and chunking it at Meredith's face.

Meredith easily caught it and threw it back at her. "Ye know…it's kind of wrong to get on the bad side of the people on yer side." She replied, sounding amused.

Ana scowled. "Stop teasing me, Black."

"Sorry, Ana. Just havin' some fun. It's none of me business if ye want to go lay with the Commodore." Meredith said with a grin, only to duck as Ana's other boot flew over her head.

* * *

Norrington stood in his study drinking a rather strong bottle of rum, which wasn't like him at all. _I never drink rum. Blasted woman. Must she be so attractive? _He kicked his foot into the desk, knocking papers to the floor. No one had affected him this way since Elizabeth. _Ah fair Elizabeth. Not so fair after all is she? She'll soon tire of her pirate captain as well if she feels tied down, _he mused. _That is the exact reason I should not gain feelings for a pirate lass. It will end in disaster. I'm to hunt pirates not fancy them. I wonder what Sparrow would think of this. _The Commodore sneered at this thought. He knew exactly what Sparrow would think of this. _He would find it highly amusing and my ears would fill up with I-told-you-so. _

"I really hate that man." He muttered. "Maybe Beckett successfully murdered him, but I doubt it. Cutler was a coward and his stupidity killed him." He murmured, chuckling slightly at the folly.

* * *

"Sail ho!" The pirate in the Crow's nest yelled making Jake and Danielle jump in surprise. 

"Is it them?" Danielle asked Jake as he pulled out his telescope.

"Aye." He replied grimly.

"It's about time." She muttered as she went to tell the others.

* * *

**Hmm...what is on Jack's mind? What in the world was Norrie thinking when he kissed Ana? Will that go anywhere in the future? Will they get Meredith and Ana back? Where in the bloody hell is Davy Jones? Will Jack and Elizabeth ever get to have any fun? lol. Anyway, I will update again ASAP. **


	22. Chapter 22: A Pirate And A Commodore

**Yay! I had a brief moment of writer's block, but now I am finally finished with chapter 22. It also happens to be fairly long so I hope everyone enjoys it. I seem to have added many couples instead of having just Jack and Elizabeth. I'm thinking of creating more drama, but I may wait until the sequel if I end this soon. **

**Warning: Mild, but brief nudity and some sexual innuendos.**

**Disclaimer: Nope...don't own them, wish I did, but...I don't...so this is as close as I can come to it. **

* * *

**Chapter 22- A Commodore And A Pirate**

A knock sounded at our door causing both Jack and I to jump and bang our heads together. "Ow…" Jack and I groaned as we sat up slowly. The knock came again. "Aye? What is it? Come in." Jack grumbled sleepily.

Danielle opened the door quietly and turned to shut it behind her. She didn't think Turner needed to know yet. Next, she would be telling Barbossa if she had her way and then Will. "We'll be catching up to _The Golden Wraith_ very shortly." She said.

"Ah…" Jack murmured.

"Already?" I asked slightly shocked.

Danielle turned to me. "Indeed young missy. This ship is a far cry fro-…" She tapered off as she realized that neither Jack nor I were wearing shirts.

I was clueless, but Jack furrowed his brows and then realization dawned on him as he noticed my no longer milky but bronzed flesh quite revealed before Mrs. Black's astonished and amused gaze.

"Lizzie darling…ye might want to consider findin' yer shirt now." Jack murmured, chuckling to himself.

Confused, I looked down and turned bright red as I covered myself and dove behind Jack's back so that I was hidden from view. _How embarrassing…_

"Not to worry dear. I was just astonished that Jack was healed enough to have already bedded ye so soon." She murmured, causing me to blush even more. "But, I suggest ye be getting dressed while I go fetch the others." I decided there was no need to correct her judgment. _She wouldn't believe me anyway._

"Aye." Jack murmured through his laughter as the smart older woman left the room.

As soon as she was gone, he turned to me and grinned. "Or ye could just stay like that. I personally have no problem with it."

I smirked at him. "You wouldn't."

He pulled me close and I shivered at the way his skin felt, brushing against mine, so warm and muscular. "Ye're right, I wouldn't." I rested my face into his neck and pressed soft fluttering kisses there that elicited the same effect that his skin on mine did to me. Then, he sighed and climbed to his feet, retrieving his shirt from the floor.

I watched the muscles in his back ripple and smiled to myself. _Jack Sparrow is the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my entire life._

Feeling my gaze on him, Jack turned and noticed my smile. He smiled slightly back at me. _What is she thinking?_ "Something wrong, love?"

"Not at all." I replied. "I was just admiring the man I love." I said, as I got up to retrieve my own shirt and put it on. He grinned and went back to his effects, a thrill coursing through him at my words. After placing it on, I walked over to Jack who was dusting off his hat, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He immediately turned in my embrace and draped his arms around me pulling me close.

"Never leave me, Jack."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've loved ye all this time and will continue to love ye."

"Good because I don't know what I'd do without you." I murmured.

"I know exactly what ye mean, love." He replied, placing a finger under my chin to lift it up and kissed my mouth so tenderly that I thought I might cry and actually felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

Jack, ever the observant one, became alarmed. "What did I do wrong now? Why are ye crying? Did I say something wrong?" He asked looking nervous.

"No of course not, silly. I'm just happy is all and that kiss…it was so soft and sweet. I didn't know you had it in you, Jack."

He smiled and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, sighing with relief. "Aye and there's lots more where that one came from, but we have a lifetime ahead of us for that and I suggest we get above deck now."

"You're right as usual." I replied with a sigh, pulling myself from his embrace, but taking his hand and lacing my fingers in his. "But I'm not letting go of you until I absolutely have to." I said with a smile.

He grinned. "As ye wish, darling." He replied, kissing me one last time before leading me out of the cabin.

As we headed out there, a worried look crossed Jack's face and I felt a cold chill shoot down my spine. Jack being worried is never a good sign.

"Jack? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing to worry yer pretty little head about, darling. Everything's fine." He replied in an odd voice.

I was curious, but decided to let it go as we approached the helm and Captain Black.

* * *

"Barbossa! We need ye above deck now!" Danielle hollered through the door, but received no answer.

Inside the room, Barbossa groaned and buried his face in Rosalyn's neck. "Ye need to get out there." She murmured, but made no indication of letting him go.

"No I don't." He replied.

"Barbossa! If ye don't get yer lazy arse outta there, I'll come in and drag ye out! And I don't want to be doin' that. I've already seen two topless people and I don't intend on seeing any more nakedness today. We're approaching _The Golden Wraith_."

Rosalyn chuckled. "Nakedness. She's right about that. She will see that if she comes in here to drag yer lazy arse out of bed."

Barbossa sighed again. "Ye are right as usual."

"Of course." She replied smiling and kissing his knuckles. "Now off ye go, dearest."

"I'm goin' I'm goin'. Give me a break woman."

She smirked and watched him climb out of bed and begin dressing. Somehow even after all these years he had managed to stay in good shape and it fascinated her to no end.

"Are ye comin' out or not?" Danielle yelled through the door exasperated.

"I'm comin' out! Hold onto yer knickers, unless ye want to see me naked." He replied.

"I'll wait." She replied after a short pause.

Rosalyn snorted and began climbing out of bed to get dressed as Barbossa began putting on his hat and other effects.

"Shall I wait for ye, darlin'?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Nah. Ye go do what ye do best, and I'll be out in a moment."

"All right." He replied, walking over and kissing his lady on the cheek before leaving.

She chuckled as Jack The Monkey came out of the basket he'd been sleeping in and jumped onto his master's shoulder and smiled as the door shut.

The old Barbossa, before the evil overtook him was back and she couldn't be happier well she could if they happened to defeat Davy Jones and Norrington all in one day. _That would be rather nice._

* * *

"William?" A soothing female voice questioned him, bringing him out of his alcohol-induced sleep and also bringing him to the realization that he had a massive headache. His immediate thought was that it was Meredith. _Meredith!_

"Meredith? Is that you?" he gasped incredulously.

"Sorry dear. It's Danielle, her mother."

"Oh." He replied, sounding disappointed, but sat up anyway.

"Ah, but I do have some positive news as to that matter. We're catching up to _The Golden Wraith _and I suggest ye be getting up top. We'll be getting the lasses back soon enough. I just know it." She replied, patting his shoulder and leaving the room.

Will sat there for a moment longer just absorbing this news. _We're about to catch up to her. What if she really did just up and leave me? What if she tells me she never wants to see me again? What if she's dead? What will I do?_

Shaking himself from his worries, he headed out of his room and up the stairs still fully clothed.

* * *

"Commodore?" his first mate said walking into the cabin where James was drinking rum.

"Yes?"

"It seems that a ship has been spotted in the distance. It's _The Black Curse_, sir."

Norrington smirked in spite of himself. _It seems that you were wrong, Meredith. The boy does care more than you think. We'll have that heart in no time a' tall._ "Load the cannons and ready the guns. I'm sensing a battle in the near future."

"Aye, sir."

James chuckled to himself as he headed down to the gallows to tell Ana and Meredith about this recent development.

* * *

Meredith sat on the bench dangling her legs off the side of it. Ana was sitting in the corner on the floor fuming. They hadn't said a word to each other since Ana had retrieved her shoes after throwing them at her for that remark about lying with the Commodore. She chuckled. _The woman has the hots for him and she won't even admit it to herself. It's probably because it happens to be the very man who hunts pirates, but he did become one himself fer a short time so he's not all good._

"What are ye chuckling about?" Ana asked suspiciously.

"Ah nothing." Meredith replied, not wanting to get shoes chunked at her again.

A growl was the response she got for that. Ana knew exactly what Meredith had been thinking.

Meredith just grinned sheepishly. _Pirate._

Ana rolled her eyes, just as the door came flying open and a pair of boots appeared as the person walked downstairs.

"Oh look Ana. It's your seductive Commodore." Meredith murmured.

"Shut it." Ana replied angrily.

"Well Meredith, Ana. It appears that you were wrong. Your dear William has come to your rescue. They'll be approaching us at any moment."

"I knew that letter was a mistake." Ana murmured under her breath.

However, Meredith who had found it very amusing that the Commodore seemed to breathe Ana's name while letting hers out rather easily, took longer to take in what he had said. "WHAT!" she finally yelled. "But I specifically told him not to do just that."

"Well…it seems he paid no heed, stupid boy." The Commodore replied.

"Aye. Stupid boy." Meredith replied, slightly angry.

Ana frowned. _Meredith doesn't realize that this means Turner cares for her at least a little. Ah, but it's none of me business. I'll let her find it out on her own. She will eventually or he'll tell her one of the two._

"I thought you'd like to know this." Norrington replied before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind him and barely acknowledging Ana.

"Why do ye want him for anyway?" Meredith asked. "He's a downright piece of shit bilge rat." She told Ana matter-of-factly.

"I _**don't** _want him." Ana growled. "Stop putting words in me mouth."

"It's obvious that ye do though, or at least he does. Did ye hear how he said yer name? He literally seemed to breathe it. What did ye do to him in that room? Bed him?"

Ana took off her boot and threw it again. Meredith didn't catch it this time. It bounced off her shoulder. "Ouch! All right! All right! I'll stop mentioning ye wanting Norrington. Not that I understand why ye are trying to hide something obvious."

Ana gave her a menacing look, but retrieved her boot and put it back on instead of throwing the other one. She would need it later.

* * *

Norrington watched the swiftly approaching ship, gritting his teeth and trying not to think of the mulatto woman in the brig. _Oh but it's hard when she's so beautiful and exotic and new to what I'm used to. She's nothing like Elizabeth. I take that back. In a way, she is. They both long for freedom. How funny this world is._

He remembered longing for freedom once, but he followed his father's wishes and joined the king's navy instead of just going sailing and never returning, but after his own father was killed by pirates, he vowed to kill them all. _Are they really that bad though? Sparrow is. I would love to get rid of him and that wretched Barbossa with his filthy monkey. Maybe even Turner for stealing my only love and her too for causing this mess. _His jaw tightened. _Yes, that would be the ultimate satisfaction for him. To be rid of them all. Oh look at me, I'm becoming sadistic and bitter because the wretched hussy didn't love me at all and never will because she loves her beloved pirate captain. _He sneered at the ship in the near distance. _All I can say is she had better be prepared to lose Sparrow if she hasn't already.

* * *

_

Jack, Barbossa, Will, Danielle, and I, swiftly joined by Rosalyn appeared on deck next to Jacob, staring at the ship that we were rapidly approaching.

"What are yer orders, captain?" questioned Black's first mate.

"Ready the guns. We're not sure what we're sailing into, but it's best that we be prepared to battle."

"Aye, sir." The man replied, turning around and shouting orders to the crew.

"Do ye think Norrington is in control of the ship or did Meredith do this on purpose?" Jack questioned Jake.

"I believe it was Norrington's doing. Meredith wouldn't leave wrapped in a sheet without her effects or hat."

"Aye." Danielle agreed.

"And I'd like to think that she wouldn't leave me like that as well." Will murmured in a sad voice.

"Aye, but she is a pirate, William." Barbossa murmured. Rosalyn placed a hand on his arm.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Hector."

"Sorry, love, William."

"No worries. You are right I guess."

"I don't think so." I murmured moving closer to Jack who automatically wrapped his arms around my front protectively almost to prove my point. I snuggled against him, feeling safe.

Will gave me a sad smile. _At least someone agrees with me._ _And if Jack can be tamed, then Meredith can too. _He thought which seemed to soothe him. _But is Jack really tamed? Only time will tell._

"It's good to see you smile again, Will, even though it's a sad one." I murmured smiling back at him. "Don't worry. We'll get Meredith back and in no time she'll be in your arms. Just you wait." I said, trying to improve his mood.

He relaxed slightly. "Thank you for the support, Liz."

"Anytime, dear." I replied.

Jack tensed up at the endearment and I glanced at him. "Ye aren't having second thoughts about losing Will are ye?" He asked where no one but I could hear.

"Of course not, Jack. I love you. Nothing can change that." I replied making a smile slide across his face.

"Good. I was beginning to get worried."

"You know you can trust me." I murmured.

"Of course." He replied unconvincingly.

I would have liked to delve into the matter more, but it seemed that we were about to pull alongside the other ship and they fired warning shots with their cannons. _Not good. Not good at all, _I thought as Jack pulled me down to duck a cannonball and landed on top of me. He was rather heavy so I rolled him over with me on top.

"Ah…so ye like to be on top, eh?" he asked in a mischievous voice always the joker, even in the face of danger.

"I guess you'll just have to find out later." I replied as we climbed to our feet and received orders to prepare to board. Jack, Will, and I would be boarding to find Meredith and Ana.

"Jack, I'm not really needed. Why don't you and Will go and I'll stay out here and fight?"

"No! I'm not losing ye again. Ye're coming with me and that's final."

"As ye wish." I replied mocking him from what he said earlier, but taking his hand and linking our fingers together all the same. He gave my hand a squeeze, but didn't look at me as Will lead us across to the ship on swinging ropes as our crew kept the navy men occupied with our artillery.

Once we landed on our feet, swords drawn, I clasped Jack's hand again and we swiftly moved across the ship and down to the brig before anyone noticed. As we headed down the stairs, we realized that in all the excitement, the guard had left his post with the keys still hanging on the wall.

"Meredith! Ana! So I'm supposin' we were right in assuming that Norrie caught you both unawares and kidnapped ye, eh?" Jack asked, slightly amused at Meredith's attire.

"Aye." Ana replied.

Meredith didn't answer. She was watching Will unlock the door and swing it open. I moved back over to Jack and linked our fingers once again as we watched Will and Meredith stare at each other.

"So the note was a lie?" Will asked quietly.

She looked down at her feet knowing she had hurt him and feeling ashamed. "Aye."

"Ah…" He replied, staring everywhere, but at her and us.

"Will…I-"

"There's no time for this. The Commodore will notice the guard up on deck fighting soon and will no doubt come down here. We need to go." Ana cut in, still angry with Meredith.

Meredith started to say more, but then shut her mouth.

"She's right." Will replied stiffly and headed for the door, brushing past Meredith without a second glance.

My heart went out to the two of them. _I know how it feels to hurt someone this way and see the raw pain in their eyes for a split second and feel it reflected in your own. That's what I saw and how I felt when I chained Jack to that mast on The Black Pearl. I saw it as soon as I clasped them on, but it was only a second and then he was hiding it with that amused grin because he knew that I would try something. He thought I didn't care and only used him to get what I wanted. It turns out that was only partially true. I was using him to get rid of what I wanted. Him. Their situation is somewhat similar. She did that to save us. Not something characteristic of a pirate, but then again it seems that not all pirates are bad. _I leaned my head against Jack's chest as we lingered for a few seconds longer.

"I know what ye are thinking." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick hug.

"You do?"

"Yes. Ye are comparing that thing between us with the mast to this with them. A good comparison too might I add."

I stared at him incredulously. "Not only are you amazing, you can read minds too?" I questioned as we quickly followed the others.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Of course I can."

I sighed and shook my head, trying and failing to suppress a grin as I jumped into battle, noticing that most of our crew was over here fighting as well.

Jack glanced at me periodically, but I was becoming rather good at sword fighting and didn't mind killing my opponents now. Yet, I did keep my eye on him. _How else would I know he was glancing at me occasionally?_

We were all clashing swords with the pride of the King's navy. It was quite exhilarating.

* * *

_I have got to get something different to wear and a weapon. Oh look, a dead guy with a sword in his hand! Perfect! _Meredith thought to herself as she quickly grabbed the sword and looked for someone who might be her size and would er…give them to her without much of a fuss. When she couldn't find something she made for a rope to swing across with, but was accosted by something cold resting at the nape of her neck.

"Not so fast, Black." Commodore Norrington's cold voice penetrated her thoughts of clothes.

"I was only going to get some clothes. Then I'll come right back, honest." She whined.

"Right, right, that's what they all say." He murmured.

"Who is 'they'? What are ye talking about?" She asked confused.

"Ah never mind that. Now turn around and fight, or are you too cowardly to fight in a sheet?"

She pulled an Ana move and growled, turning completely around and dragging her newfound blade up against his. "I never back down from a challenge and I **_always_** win." She replied in a tense anticipatory voice.

"Right then. Prove it." He replied, smirking lazily.

"Aye. I will." She answered almost conversationally, but not quite. She was too on edge for that.

They began the endless parrying and thrusting of skilled swordfighters.

"Impressive fighting skills, Captain." Norrington murmured, not sounding impressed at all. "But I've seen better."

"I highly doubt that, unless ye are speaking of Captain Sparrow or Turner. They are the only ones who can match me skill, although Miss Swann is showing some promise." Meredith said gesturing to Elizabeth who was currently fighting with someone from the navy who was rather good.

The distracted Commodore glanced at Elizabeth and let down his guard, as he watched her, not believing his eyes. _The Governor was never good with a sword, so how is it that his daughter could be so skilled?_

Meredith grinned and took this moment to slice a cut into his side. _Sorry Ana. Please forgive me, but I must slice up yer pretty man._

Norrington cried out in pain and jumped back into the present. "That wasn't fair." He admonished.

She grinned. "Pirate." She replied as they quickly began fighting again, but the Commodore was slowing from blood loss and this was supposed to be the one Jack was going to fight. _Where in the hell is Jack anyway?_

As if on cue Jack appeared standing behind the Commodore and grinning. "Commodore?" Meredith questioned.

"Yes?" he asked in a tense voice as they fought.

"Ye might want to turn around."

"I don't follow instructions from the likes of you." He replied.

"All right, it's yer funeral."

He sighed and stopped fighting to turn around. Meredith stepped away and allowed the two opponents fighting time and space while she headed off to help Elizabeth.

* * *

Jack grinned at his adversary. "I'm getting real tired of seeing yer face, Norrie."

"As am I."

"Ye don't like yer face either? How unfortunate for ye." Jack replied, making a joke.

Norrington narrowed his eyes. "Not funny, Sparrow."

"Uh…actually it was." Jack replied, correcting him and then drawing his own blade up to meet Norrie's.

They immediately began working their way across the deck past Barbossa who was laughing insanely and cutting down every enemy in his path. Jack and James glanced at him with raised eyebrows for a split second and then went back to their own fight.

Soon, Norrington had grown tired and fell to his knees. Jack brought his blade to his neck, but hesitated.

"No offense mate, but I think it's time ye be dying." Jack murmured.

"Do it." He replied.

Jack grinned. "Me pleasure." He positioned the sword to slit his throat.

"NO!" Ana shouted. She had been watching the whole thing. Actually all of them had. Norrington was the only one left to kill off. His men, except for two very familiar faces to Jack, which had surrendered, were all dead.

Jack frowned. "What is the meaning of this, Ana?"

"Don't kill him. Wouldn't it be better to punish him for his actions instead of killing him and giving him the easy way out of this situation?"

Jack thought about this. "Aye. It appears that ye are right."

"WHAT? Jack! Ye can't be serious. She only wants him alive so she can have him for her own." Meredith shouted.

"Meredith!" Ana shrieked angrily, but didn't deny it.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Ana? Is this true?"

Norrington glanced at Ana with an appraising look. _So she **did** feel the same attraction I felt,_ he thought, slightly shocked.

Ana glared at Jack, "Of course not! I just want to see that he's punished for his actions. After all, he did trick me."

Jack stared at her for a second and then glanced at his beloved.

* * *

I found this scene rather amusing and actually smiled. _Ana has a thing for James, who knew? Wow. This changes things once again. She's going to deny her feelings of course until she can have him for her own. _

Jack glanced at me and I winked and nodded. He knew exactly what I was thinking; he could read it in my eyes. Let James live or let Ana mope. We all knew what he would choose because Ana has a bad temper when she mopes.

"Very well. Ana, I'm putting ye in charge of the punishing and ye'd best do it well. If he escapes again, it will be yer arse on the line."

"Aye, Captain." She replied walking over and grabbing the Commodore by the coat, jerking him to his feet.

* * *

Will couldn't help himself. Meredith didn't know it, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her the entire time after killing the last of the men. It was impossible, yet he was still angry with her for lying and not sure that he could forgive her for it. For that sleepless night and the pain he had felt thinking that she didn't care even the tiniest bit for him. He would have settled for friendship like he had with Elizabeth although he wanted more than that.

When she noticed him looking, he quickly turned away, his jaw tightening and watched what was going on.

* * *

Meredith was still outraged about the whole Norrington-staying-alive thing, but in all actuality, Ana would probably be able to change his opinion about pirates in the long run so everything would eventually smoothen out. If only she could smooth things over with Will.

Then, she felt someone staring and for an instant she met Will's gaze and saw pain and anger in those gorgeous eyes, but he quickly turned away, his jaw visibly tightening. _He's so very angry with me. He'll probably never forgive me for hurting him that way, but I didn't think he cared as much as he seems to. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be angry and I'd be in his arms now. _She pulled the sheet tighter around her, a tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

Barbossa turned as Rosalyn crossed the gangplank that had been set up and moved to his side. He wrapped an arm around her absentmindedly and watched the proceedings while petting Jack the Monkey with his other hand.

"Do ye think this wise Jack?" He questioned Sparrow about letting this man live.

"Aye. I do." Jack replied ending the argument before it began and for once, Barbossa didn't pursue it. He merely nodded.

Jack raised his eyebrows into his bandanna because he hadn't expected Barbossa to not argue, but the older man just grinned at him. _Jack is shocked that I can be the good guy. Maybe the good captain will forgive me for me actions. _"Yes Jack, I can be a good guy, contrary to popular opinion."

Jack grinned. "I already knew that."

"Sure you did." Elizabeth mumbled.

Jack frowned at her. "I did." He replied indignantly.

* * *

Danielle stood next to Jake and watched Meredith and Will ignore each other. Another tear trickled down Meredith's cheek and Danielle glanced at Jake with a sad look. "They remind me of us." She murmured.

"I know." Jake replied quietly. "I hope everything works out for them like it did us."

"Aye, one can only hope so."

"Aye."

* * *

Ana and James stumbled into her cabin on _The Golden Wraith_, which seemed the right place to go since he was bleeding like a stuck pig. She set him in a chair and he slumped against the back of it breathing heavily. He studied her as she began to dig through her trunk looking for something to use as a bandage.

She was actually really beautiful. Her hair was a soft, dark chocolate. His hands itched to run through it, but then he realized what he was thinking and shook his head to clear it as he studied her some more. She had a good strong back. This was likely because of spending a life on the sea. This strong back tapered into a nice round bottom. Her trousers were so snug… He felt the room become slightly warm. _No. I can't think these thoughts. Captain Sparrow…Governor Swann…Barbossa… yep that did it._

Once he accomplished this inspection, he became curious. "Why did you stop Sparrow from killing me?"

She stopped in her rummaging for a second, but then resumed. "I didn't think Captain Sparrow would want the record of killing you on his head." She replied, but he could sense there was more. _Meredith was telling the truth. She does want me. How odd…a pirate and a commodore…_

Finally, she pulled out an old shirt and grinned. "This will do splendidly. Now, take off your shirt."

"What?"

"I said, take off yer shirt. If ye want me to take care of that wound, ye're going to need to remove the shirt."

"Oh." He replied as if that had never occurred to him. He reached down and pulled it off. He had forgotten that he had taken off the coat when he was preparing for battle.

Ana gasped, she had not expected Norrington to be so muscular and well-built. _Damn it all to hell. Now I'll never get to sleep tonight…_

"What?"

"Nothing." She muttered darkly as she checked his wound. "I'll need water to do this. I'll be back. If ye move, I'll kill ye when I get back." She threatened.

"Fine. It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway." He replied, but she was already gone.

A few minutes later, she returned with the water, and a bottle of rum. He grimaced at the sight of the vile stuff, knowing she was going to use it to clean his wound.

She smirked, knowing what he was thinking and took a swig of it before allowing him some. Then she set to work, washing the wound out with water first, which he didn't mind because it was cool. Then, she applied a piece of rum-soaked shirt to the wound and he hissed in pain. "That bloody hurts…" he muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh what a courageous commodore can't even take a little pain." She muttered.

"I heard that." He replied, making her chuckle slightly.

"Ye were meant to."

He frowned, but decided to ignore this as she finished up by wrapping a bandage around him.

"There." She said, looking up at him. "Now let's get ye to me bed so ye can rest."

"Your bed?"

"Aye. Me bed is the only comfortable one available now, I'm sure because Jack and Elizabeth will be wanting the Captain's quarters and Barbossa and Rosalyn will have the other cabin."

"Ah…. right then…let's get this over with."

She helped him over to the bed, but somehow his legs gave out from under him and she soon found herself on her back on the bed with James between her legs. "Well this is interesting…" She muttered, amused.

"Indeed…" James replied and then leaned in, covering her mouth with his. Soon, her arms were around his neck and her legs, his hips. He ground himself against her and she moaned. The sound of his answering moan and the feel of something hard brought her back to awareness and soon she pushed the Commodore aside and climbed to her feet.

"I…I have to go." She replied, and left the room, locking the door behind her so he couldn't go after her. She was going to need some major time to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ana took Norrington to her cabin, Jack turned to the rest of them as Gibbs approached. "What are the plans?"

Jack thought about this and then turned to Captain Jacob Black for further input.

"I'm thinking we'll head for Nassau Port once again, what do ye say to that?"

"Aye. I think that's the best solution." Jake agreed with a hint of a smile.

"Right then, William?" Jack asked.

"Aye?" Will asked in a tense voice.

"Which ship are ye to be staying on during our return to Nassau Port?"

Will stood there for a second. This was a hard decision. Meredith stared at him with a sad look on her face. She knew he was angry with her. _I think it best that I remain aboard The Golden Wraith for the time being…_

Barbossa, noticing the hardening of the boy's jaw, decided to step in. "I think it best if young master Turner went aboard _The Black Curse _on the return voyage. He and young Captain Meredith Black have some talking to do if me assumptions are correct."

"Aye…" Jack muttered thinking this over.

Will glared at him. "I have nothing to say to her." He spat.

Meredith let a tear slide down her face.

"Barbossa has a point, Will." I replied.

"Not you too, Elizabeth. I thought you were on my side." Will said in a sad voice.

"I am on your side Will. I just want to see you happy and you're not going to be happy until you talk to her. You and I both know this is true." I replied. _Please don't hate me, Will…_

He sighed. "Fine. I'll be joining the crew on _The Black Curse_."

"Agreed." Jack replied, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze as Will walked across the plank with the rest of them including Meredith.

At this point, Ana came bursting out from below with many emotions racing across her face and in her eyes.

Jack cocked an eyebrow and then looked at me. "I thought she wanted the Commodore?" He questioned me confused.

I smirked. "And I thought you were incredibly intuitive of a woman's mind." I said, as I walked away from him and headed towards Ana.

* * *

Jack raised his finger and was about to say something sarcastic towards Elizabeth, but thought better of it. _I'll end up on the floor tonight if I do._

He sighed and went up to the helm shouting orders to his men. _Finally…I have the woman of me dreams and a ship all to me onesies. She's not the Pearl…but she'll do. _He grinned and then found his eyes drifting down to Elizabeth, who was conversing with Ana. Her hair seemed to wave around her head and the steadily lowering sun seemed to caress her skin. He found himself wishing his hands were the ones caressing her instead of the sun. _Oh the things I'm going to do to ye, Miss Swann…ye little temptress…no…goddess…_

* * *

Barbossa and Rosalyn stood on deck taking in the goings on around them. Jack had assumed his rightful place as captain, but Barbossa couldn't have been happier at the moment, yet there was still something nagging at the back of his mind. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Something wrong, dear?" Rosalyn questioned noticing a frown sliding across her lover's face.

"Aye…but I can't quite place what it is…" He murmured. "Maybe I'll remember it later."

Rosalyn became slightly concerned, but decided to just let it go. He would surely remember it later.

* * *

"Ana, what's going on?" I questioned tentatively.

"What do yeh mean?" She asked, trying to pretend that she didn't have any idea.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Oh…that…"

"Yes. That. Now, you helped me with the situation with Jack and Will, so it's my turn to return the favor. Enlighten me."

"It's complicated. I have this animal attraction to him, but I don't want to. He kills pirates. I'm not supposed to be interested in a man like him, yet…I am…"

"Hmm…this is a bit complicated. What made you become interested in him?"

"He kissed me."

"He what?" I asked, shocked. James had never kissed me when he was courting me. _He really has changed…_

"When Meredith and me were imprisoned by him. He came and got me to have a word. I wouldn't tell 'im anythin' about the heart even though it was destroyed. One minute we were yellin' and the next we're kissing like mad. I'm not sure what came over me, but I couldn't help myself."

I was astounded. "Wow…he really has changed…" I said chuckling.

She smiled wanly. "I guess so."

"Why did you leave him alone? Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Aye. I locked the door…he kissed me again…"

"Oh…that explains the mixed emotions."

"Aye…. any ideas of how to get out of this mess?"

"I'd say go with your heart. If he's the one you want at the moment then go for it, but don't let him free, that would prove disastrous for us all."

"Aye. He'll stay my prisoner."

"Good." I replied as I began to head to the helm, noticing that Jack was looking right at me.

"Elizabeth?" Ana called.

I stopped and turned back. "Yes?"

"Thanks." She said, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"No. Thank **_you._**" I replied and headed up to Jack.

* * *

**Well...what did you think? What will happen with Ana and the Commodore? Does Jack trust Elizabeth? Does she trust him? Will they ever do more than kiss? lol. Will Will ever forgive Meredith? Does he love her? Does she love him? And where in the world is Davy Jones if he didn't die? Stay tuned to find out more. **


	23. Chapter 23: Pirates DO NOT CRY

**A/N:** My apologies for the long wait. Granted, this one isn't as long as Chapter 22, but I have had a bit of writer's block. I have great plans for what's going to be in the following chapters. This one has a bit of a cliff hanger...lol...

**Disclaimer: **Nope..it's not mine and won't ever be, but I won't cry b/c pirates don't do that...heh...

**Chapter 23- Pirates DO NOT CRY.**

* * *

As soon as she stepped foot on _The Black Curse, _Meredith scurried to her cabin without a word to anyone, clutching her sheet tightly. 

_What am I going to do?_ She thought as she slammed the door and locked it, letting her sheet fall to the floor. She quickly rummaged through a trunk and gave a satisfied grunt when she came up with clothes. Noting that her effects were on the desk she quickly dressed and flopped into her chair with a bottle of rum that she found in her private stash under the bed.

_Oh Will…darling Will…ye have to forgive me. I would never have any fun without ye. How can I let ye know this? Can't ye see what I'm going through? How am I going to solve this dilemma? I guess the first thing would be to talk it out with him. _

She took a long swig of rum. Talking to Will was not something she wanted to do at the moment. There would be lots of yelling, that was to be sure and she wasn't so sure she wanted that at the moment. As she finished off the last drop of rum, the tears began to fall. _What if he never forgives me? Nonsense! That's complete rubbish. _"Bloody hell!" She yelled, throwing the empty bottle across the room and watching it shatter against the wall. _Pirates do not cry. Pirate captains don't cry. And most certainly, Captain Meredith Black does not cry, _she thought angrily, trying to force the tears back. "Why is he affecting me this way? ARGHHH!!!" She screamed.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Will paced his cabin, angry and hurt. What he really wanted to do was go sit in the hold and drown his sorrows with rum, but he knew in the long run, this would only make matters worse. The last time he had gotten drunk, he had ended up with two black eyes and a broken heart. He grimaced at the thought of that. The black eyes were just now going away, with only a gray tinge showing. 

_How could she write such a note? Does she not think that I care? Didn't she realize that no matter what she told me, I would go after her? She was wearing a sheet! She had left everything! She even took Jack's new ship! Of course we would go after her! She wants me to forgive her, but is it even fathomable for me to do just that? How can I when she hurt me like that? Why does it hurt so much? Why am I being so juvenile over this? Maybe I should just go talk to her. No. She must come to me._

He sighed and rummaged under his bed where he had stored what was left of the rum in his cabin. Sitting down and propping his feet up, he began to drink, but it didn't help. He seemed to stay sober. Tears sparkled in his eyes. _I don't know if I can forgive her. I don't think I should even look at her again. She'll only cause me pain. She's not capable of love. She's made of something different than Jack Sparrow. She's a pirate lass._

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Danielle glanced at Jake worriedly, listening to the angry, sad yells her daughter was making and jumped at the crash of glass breaking against the wall. 

Jake looked back at his wife grimly. "She'd better not have wasted the rum over that silly boy. I'll have her hide." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "All ye men are the same. Always worried about their stupid rum."

"Ah come now, ye know ye're as fond of it as me."

"Aye, but unlike ye, I'm concerned for our daughter. She's so very upset. It could lead to a violent fight between the two of them because from the sound of it, she's been drinking that rum not wasting it."

"Aye. I'm worried, but the girl has proven she can take care of herself. Don't worry yer pretty lil' head. She and the boy will get this sorted out. Neither of them can stay in their cabins forever." Jake replied.

"I suppose yer right." She replied, heading in the direction of their cabin.

"Where are ye off to, love?"

"To read." She replied. "Unless ye suggest somethin' else."

He smirked and called his first mate to the helm, following Danielle inside their cabin.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Barbossa stared at the horizon. Only moments ago he had remembered that Davy Jones was what was nagging at the back of his mind. _Why haven't ye attacked us again? Where are ye? _He thought, reminding himself that it would never truly be over until they completely defeated Captain Jones for good. He sighed and looked down at the gorgeous Caribbean waters. 

Then, a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist and he turned to find his lovely Rosalyn before him.

"Ello' poppet." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her shapely waist.

"Hello, Hector."

"I thought ye went in to eat."

"I did, but I was rather lonely without ye there."

"Ah…" He replied with a grin. "Perhaps I'll have to make up for yer loneliness, poppet."

"Aye. Perhaps ye should." She replied, giving him a smack on the arse that made him jump closer to her in surprise, but then grin wickedly following her to their cabin.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Ana smiled to herself as she watched Elizabeth and Jack together. They simply could not keep their hands off of each other and it was very intriguing to watch them up there at the helm, but she had her own problems to deal with at the moment. 

She sighed. _Well…I guess the first thing I need to be doin' is goin' in there and making sure James is comfortable and actually talk this out with him._

She set her jaw, not really wanting to go back in there, but she was a pirate and pirates are supposed to be fearless. The only problem was…she was frightened beyond belief.

James looked up as soon as she unlocked the door and walked in. He had managed to move into a sitting position, but would need more help getting on the bed. She just wasn't sure she could touch him without bursting into flames. He studied her face.

"About earlier…" She said, trailing off.

"Yes…about that. Look. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Aye. I'm sorry as well. For leaving and not helping ye get the rest of the way on the bed."

He knew she meant for leaving and not satisfying him, she could see it on his face, but he merely nodded with an amused sparkle in his eyes.

"Here let me help ye." She replied coming over to him and placing her hands on his legs, drawing them up onto the bed. She had to climb up and straddle him to get him all the way up there, but when he was completely on the bed, she paused and looked into his eyes. Here she was, sitting in the Commodore's lap, with her hands on his bare shoulders, their lips inches apart. His eyelids were slightly drooping.

"You're very attractive, you know." He murmured in a soft voice that made her heart race.

"Ye're not too bad yerself…James…" She replied in a husky voice.

His eyes widened in surprised pleasure at her using his first name and giving him a compliment. _A compliment from a pirate, imagine that._

She stroked his shoulders slightly and he reached up to caress her face. "I must admit I am attracted to ye." She murmured, catching his attention.

"Is that so?"

"Aye. Very much so, when I first came through the door, I hesitated because I was afraid I might burst into flames if I touched ye."

His eyes darkened. "I completely understand that." He replied, his arms wrapping around her, and his hands pulling her down to kiss him once more. She slid one hand across his chest, stroking his toned muscles and eliciting a moan from his perfect lips that dissolved in her mouth.

He slid his hands inside her shirt and traced the toned muscles and dark skin of her stomach, causing small gasps and moans at skin-to-skin contact. She hadn't had a man touch her that way in ages. Then, he stopped and pulled away. "Wait. This isn't right. I hardly know you." He replied.

"I'm a pirate, dear. I'm not quite sure it matters."

"Yes. It does."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Do ye realize how long it's been since I've lain with a man? A woman has needs too, ye know and besides, ye're me prisoner. I could force ye."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I probably wouldn't have to. Ye'd probably give in rather easily."

"Are you saying I'm easy?"

"No, but it's true." She replied.

"No it's not." He argued.

She grazed her fingernail across his crotch through his pants. He gasped and bucked his hips slightly. "See. It is true."

He sighed. "You're right, but still, I have more willpower than you think."

She mimicked his sigh. "Fine. We'll just talk then. It's probably not a good idea for ye to be stressing that wound anyway." She muttered, climbing off of him and placing herself next to him. She took his good arm and put it around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "So…what do ye want to know about me?"

"I want to know everything."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell everything. Be more specific."

"Fine. For starters, how long _has _it been since ye've lain with a man and who was it?" He said with a hint of jealousy.

"Jealous already, Commodore? Ye are just asking to get yer heart broken if ye ask me."

"I'm not jealous. I would just like to know."

"Whatever ye say, James." She replied, tracing circles on his thigh. "Hmm…when _was_ the last time…" she thought aloud.

"What?" He asked having a hard time concentrating.

"What do ye mean what? I'm just answering your question. Oh. Oops. I was touching ye rather intimately, sorry, love." She muttered. Then, she remembered. "It was about a year ago. Before I met Captain Sparrow actually. Not any good. Nothing worth mentioning his name." She replied, rolling her eyes. "I was drunk at the time. Woke up to find an incredibly foul-looking man lying next to me the next morning."

James chuckled.

"Think that's funny do ye?" She asked, smacking her hand against his bare chest playfully.

"Yes. I do actually."

She smirked. "I bet ye're rather good in bed." She murmured, nipping at his ear playfully.

He shuddered. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here, but if you keep doing that, I-I won't be able to control myself."

"I don't want ye to control yerself. I want ye to throw me down and ravish me very roughly, but ye need yer rest, which is why I haven't tried anything else."

He sighed, trying not to be aroused at how husky her voice was and what she was saying.

"Now. James, it's yer turn to answer one of me questions."

"Ok. Ask away." He said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Why is it that ye're so attracted to me? Is it just that ye like the looks of me or have women pirates always pushed yer buttons?"

"I believe it's the first one." He murmured, resting his head back into the pillow as he drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

She looked up at him and smiled. He was asleep. She looked down at his pants and her eyes widened. "Impressive." She murmured and chuckled as she herself drifted off to sleep and naughty thoughts.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

I grinned and leaned back against Jack's warm body as we both stood at the helm. His hands covered mine on the wheel and he moved slightly closer when he felt me lean back. 

I glanced up at him. He was gazing at the horizon lost in his own world. He snapped out of it, however, when I reached up and caressed his face, pulling one of my hands out from under his. He smiled and took his empty hand off the wheel, placing it on my waist, and drawing me even closer to him.

Neither of us said a word as he leaned down and captured my mouth with his. The hand that had been caressing his face soon slid down his neck and finally to his waistband where I tugged his shirt free and ran my hand underneath it to touch more skin. He shivered and deepened the kiss. I grazed my teeth across his lower lip, making him moan.

Finally, we pulled away for air. "I can't seem to keep me hands off ye, darling." He murmured against my ear with that wicked grin I love.

"The feeling is mutual, my pirate captain." I murmured, bringing my mouth to his again. _I honestly love this man. Everything about him proves that I will never love another the way I love him._

Jack pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes as he pressed his forehead against mine. _How could this woman have tamed me heart in such a way that I can't live without her? How does she do it? _He grinned slightly and pulled back, raveling his hand in my hair. I began to trace circles on his stomach muscles until I felt them tighten and then I looked into his eyes only to find them black with unbridled passion waiting to be unleashed. _I must admit that look on his face excites me._ He grabbed my hand and we hurriedly went to his cabin after he left the helm to Gibbs.

Outside the door, I was already in his arms. He kicked the door open and we walked in without ever unlocking our lips. He shut the door and I shoved him up against it rather forcefully making him grunt and smirk into my lips. "I love it when ye're rough with me." He murmured wickedly when we came up for air.

I blushed furiously, grinning into his lips and rammed my hips against his, making him moan. "Bloody hell, woman." He growled against my lips, making me purr.

Then, he took control, swiping everything off of a table and setting me on it. I scooted to the very edge as he moved between my legs and kissed me with unadulterated passion and tender love, our tongues melding together as one. This kiss was once again unlike anything I had ever experienced. _How can anyone so rugged be so tender and gentle, yet forceful and rough at the same time? _At some point in our passionate kisses, our shirts seemed to have melted away again.

Then, I came to abrupt attention. Jack's hands were undoing my trousers as he gave my lips intoxicating little nibbles. Before he could put his hand inside my rather hot pants I grabbed his wrist and he looked up at me. "Somethin' wrong, love? I thought ye wanted this." He murmured.

"I do….but I don't think I'm ready yet. I need more time."

He looked slightly annoyed and frustrated. "I thought ye loved me and yer actions just now were telling me ye want this."

"I do want this…it's just…I'm not ready…we still have Davy Jones to worry about…"

"Does this really have anything to do with Jones? Will ye ever be ready, Elizabeth?" He asked starting to get angry.

"Jack…don't do this…"

"Ye don't understand, Lizzie. I have needs too, ye know. It's not all about you."

Starting to get angry myself, I glared at him. "Well then GO FIND YOURSELF A WHORE! I DON'T NEED YOU!" I yelled instantly regretting it as I saw the look on his face.

"Fine." He replied coldly and stormed from the room. _She thinks that I would leave her for a common strumpet in an instant. She doesn't trust me…and do I even trust her? Well…if that be the case, maybe we shouldn't be together in the first place. _He gritted his teeth.

I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes. "Now look what you did." I muttered to myself. "You are a bloody fool, Elizabeth Swann." _Well then go after him, _my conscience told me and so I did just that.

He was standing at the helm now, a bitter, cold glare on his face.

"Jack…"

He ignored me.

"Jack…I'm sorry. Please say something…" I murmured, walking up to him. "I didn't mean what I said…you know me. I have a bloody terrible temper and it appears that you do as well."

His glare didn't soften in the slightest.

"Please say something. Jack…I do need you."

Finally, he looked at me…or rather…glared at me. "Ye don't need me, love. Ye don't even want to sleep with me and since that is the case, I don't need ye either." I saw the hurt in his eyes behind the anger and it almost broke my heart. _He thinks I don't trust him,_ I thought, watching him storm back into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

I sank to my knees and cried. _If only Ana were out here…I need someone to talk to…_

☼☼☼☼

* * *

The door to Will's cabin flew open and Meredith walked in reeking of rum and looking sad, but sober. "Will?" 

"Get out." He spat ignoring the hurt look she gave him.

"Will I-"

"I said, GET OUT!" He yelled. "There is no need for us to talk or prolong something that has ended."

"But-"

"I hate you Meredith. Can't you see that I never want to speak to you again? I would be on the other ship if they hadn't forced me to be on this one. Now, like I said before, get out." He said in a threatening voice, all trace of tears gone.

Meredith's eyes filled with hot angry tears. "I hate you more! I don't know why I bothered with ye in the first place!" She growled, spinning on her heel and storming from the room. She ran to the bow looking out at the horizon and sobbing.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Will stared at his hands, the tears coming back. _No. I will not cry. Pirates don't cry and I am one now. I mustn't cry. She doesn't really care. She's only saying that so I'll forgive her and start sleeping with her again, but I will. Not. Forgive her. She doesn't deserve my forgiveness nor do I deserve the pain she has and would cause me. I cannot and will not forgive her._

_But she said she cared. She wouldn't cry if she didn't. Pirates don't cry. What am I thinking? Of course she cares or she wouldn't have come to apologize. _"What have I done?" he asked the room. _I have to fix this before it gets any worse._

Will reluctantly stood and stepped out of his cabin heading out onto the deck and looking for the beautiful woman. Soon, he found her standing at the bow, sobbing.

"Meredith?"

"Just leave me alone, Turner. I don't want to converse with someone I hate." She spat bitterly.

"You don't hate me…" He murmured quietly.

She turned and looked at him. "Yes I do! I tried to offer me apologies and ye throw them back in me face! Ye said ye hate me and ye know what I hate ye too! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"

"Are you still crying?" He asked not backing down.

"I'M NOT CRYING! PIRATES DO NOT CRY!" She replied, angry with herself.

"THEN WHY ARE TEARS RUNNING DOWN YOUR FACE, NITWIT?" He yelled getting annoyed.

"DON'T YE CALL ME A NITWIT, PIG!"

"DON'T CALL ME A PIG!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YE AGAIN!

"NEVER WILL BE TOO SOON!" He yelled back, watching her leave.

She stopped and gave him an obscene gesture, not wanting him to get the last word in.

He grimaced and stormed down to the hold, pulling out five bottles of rum and marching into his cabin slamming the door. He sank down into a chair opening the first bottle and chugging it down.

Meanwhile, Meredith stormed into her own cabin, grabbing a bottle of rum and drinking it not crying this time. Not the whole time anyway...

* * *

A/N: **hides from angry readers please don't murder me. Things will look up. No worries. Anyway, will Jack and Elizabeth ever trust each other enough? Will Will and Meredith ever forgive each other for this stupid fight? Will Ana and Norrie ever sleep together? And where the heck is Davy Jones? lol. I guess you'll just have to find out soon enough. Any ideas that might help me with the boring Barbossa and Rosalyn stuff?...it's becoming a bit too mushy for my liking...and very off-character of Barbossa in my opinion...Until next time. Au revoir.**


	24. Chapter 24: I'm Sorry

**Yes. I'm finally back. I've gone through, personal stuff, writer's block, and finally the holidays, but now I'm back and I promise I haven't abandoned this and the next update will be sooner unless something else happens to get in the way. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! You are awesome!**

** This chapter is a bit entertaining. Warning: Brief nudity and violence. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Wish I did. SSDD.**

**Chapter 24- I'm Sorry

* * *

**

It was now midnight and Barbossa lay with Rosalyn in his arms. "That was bloody amazing! Where did ye learn to do such things with yer hands?" He questioned her. They hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

"I learned them on me own as we went along." She replied bluntly, planting a kiss on his chest.

He smirked. "Well…ye've learned well."

"Aye, I have haven't I?"

"Aye." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Ye are by far the best lover I've ever 'ad."

"I had better be." She replied. "I am the woman ye love, ye know."

"Aye. Ye are." He murmured.

She looked up at him, and he leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. "As much as I'd love to continue, we must get some rest. We'll be in Nassau tomorrow." She murmured, pulling away and laying her head on his chest.

He yawned. "It appears ye be right."

"As always."

He chuckled as they both drifted off to sleep, completely oblivious of any turmoil going on in other cabins.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Ana stirred in James's arms and looked up to find him smiling down at her, wide-awake. "Ello'." She murmured.

"Hello there…" He replied.

"Is there a reason why ye're awake?"

"Not really…what about you? Why are you awake?"

"I don't know…it's just that…this is the first time that I haven't sensed that something is about to go terribly wrong…I'm not sure if it's ye holdin' me that caused this or if nothin' is goin' to be goin' wrong." She muttered.

He chuckled. "I personally like the first one. Nothing can go right forever." He murmured.

"Right ye are, James. I should know. We've been on this voyage nigh a week and already, we've encountered so much…"

"Yes, indeed, we have."

"Aye…but oh well…we need ta be getting' back to sleep, we 'ave a long day ahead of us."

"Yes…" He mumbled as his eyes drooped shut.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

"Do ye think they've forgiven each other yet?" Danielle whispered to her husband in the dark.

"Huh? Who?" He asked, coming out of a deep sleep.

"Yer daughter and Turner, Jake. I'm surprised at ye! Ye didn't remember?"

"I wasn't awake, woman! Ye've worn me out! I'm goin' back to sleep." He replied, rolling over and beginning to breathe heavily again.

"I suppose that would be the best thing. We're going to need rest." She murmured, rolling over and wrapping an arm across his waist.

Jake's eyebrow raised in sleep and he clasped her fingers with his, causing a smile to cross her face.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

I snapped awake, feeling like my face had been punched in. Only a few hours earlier, I had cried myself to sleep over Jack, in the crew's quarters. I was hoping he would come find me and everything would be perfectly fine, but I was mistaken. He had never come for me in the night. He didn't want to have anything to do with me now. Most likely because of what I had said rather than not letting him in my pants.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes again. _Why can't he understand? Why did I say those things? Why doesn't he realize that I do trust him? It's just that I've never been with a man and I'm nervous._

I let out another sob, but decided to just stay in my room. _He won't listen to me even if I went out and apologized to him again. He would just turn me away._ I sighed. _Captain Jack Sparrow can be the most stupid, inconsiderate man in the world…but I love him all the same… _Tears poured down my face. _What if he never talks to me again?_

I found myself, crying myself to sleep once again.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

"Captain…ye should be getting some rest. Ye look bloody awful." Gibbs murmured, noting Jack's red-rimmed eyes and tightened jaw. Those expressive eyes showed sadness and anger. He had had a huge fight with Elizabeth and from the looks of things, it would be a while before it was put right again.

"I'm quite all right." Was the only reply the old man got.

Jack was actually not all right in the slightest. Although he would never admit it, he had shed a few tears over the beautiful woman and his love for her. _I love her so bloody much, but if she can't trust me, and I can't trust her, we shouldn't be together. Besides, she told me to go find a whore. I can do that. I can definitely do that._

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Meredith scowled at the wall. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all because of that stupid boy. _Actually…he's a man. All man…especially without those clothes…STOP IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY!_

"Dammit!" She yelled, throwing an empty rum bottle and watching it shatter. "I'm never going to get any sleep in here." She muttered, climbing to her feet and putting on her effects. "I'll just have to go get some air to calm my nerves."

She walked out her door and up to the helm, where Andrews, her father's first mate stood. "Ye're up early, young Captain Black." He murmured.

"Aye." She replied, staring out to sea.

"Somethin' troublin' ye?"

"Haven't ye heard the yelling?"

"Aye…" He murmured.

"William is angry with me. He won't let me explain that I wrote the note to protect him. He won't even give me the time'o'day." She said, sighing.

"Ah…" He replied.

"Frankly, I'm at a loss as to what to do." She replied, glancing at the older man.

"Well…ye're a pirate aren't ye?"

"Aye."

"And ye force people to do things don't ye?"

"Aye."

"Then, what are ye waiting for? Go and force him to listen to ye. Believe me. If he really cares for ye, he'll listen eventually. Catch him off guard and don't allow him to leave yer presence until ye've spoke yer peace." He replied.

"Ye know…that might actually work…I'll be tryin' that in the mornin'. Thanks, Andrews. Ye're terrific." She said with a small grin.

"Any time, Cap'n. Anytime." He replied with a nod.

Meredith headed back to her cabin. _Now I'll be able to rest_, she thought to herself, drifting off into a fitful sleep with her boots still on.

Andrews chuckled to himself. "Ah…pirate love…unlike any other…"

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Will snapped awake. The rum stupor had finally worn off and now all he felt was depression and sadness. _I need to forgive her. I didn't mean those things I said. I can't keep going on like this. Something must be done. I will talk to her about this whole thing tomorrow. I want things to be like they were before Norrington and his men kidnapped her. When we were having fun and sleeping in each other's arms._ His breathing slowed, and soon he was fast asleep, dreaming of sleeping with the beautiful Meredith Black.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

As the ships docked in Nassau Port, Meredith stepped onto the deck and moved to the rail. Her father was at the helm now, but she didn't want to talk to him, for fear that her determination to talk to Will would falter. As she stared at the small dock, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she gasped and then her face hardened. Will was glaring into her face.

"What do you want, Will?"

He sighed and the glare disappeared to be replaced by a sad look. "We need to talk."

"Damn right." She replied, abruptly.

His mouth twitched. "You're not a nitwit and never speaking to you again is not good. My apologies." He mumbled looking at his feet.

She smiled slightly. "Aye. I agree… and I forgive ye. I don't hate ye in the slightest, darling. I was just angry. I'm truly sorry, but ye are still a pig."

He chuckled at her last sentence and pulled her into his arms with a sigh. "I've missed you." He murmured into her hair, smelling the rum from the night before.

"I've missed ye too. Sleeping's no fun without a bedmate." She said with a grin.

He grinned. "We'll have to remedy that later." Then, he turned serious. "I don't know why I got so angry over that note…I guess I was just afraid I was going to lose you to someone else like I did Elizabeth and when I realized you lied, I felt like you had betrayed me and I believe I care for you too much to bear that thought. I can't live without you, Captain Black."

"Is that so?" She murmured, studying him.

"Aye." He replied.

"Well…then…. that's…rather good considering that I refuse to live without ye, so if ye hadn't approached me just now, I would have gone to ye and forced ye to change yer mind. Turner…we're meant for each other I know it!"

He smiled. "Soul mates."

"Aye."

☼☼☼☼

* * *

I stared around the cabin. Jack and the others had headed to the nearest tavern as soon as the sun began to set. Jack refused to acknowledge my existence. It was Barbossa with a confused look towards Jack that explained where everyone was going. I thanked him and decided it would be best if I didn't go. Will and Meredith were back together and I rather like the idea of Jack being alone and surrounded by couples. Besides, if I needed something, I could go to Ana and James's cabin, although I felt it wise not to, considering the noises that had been coming from there for the past two hours…_rather loud moans and thuds_…

I sighed and stared at my surroundings. _Jack…why must you be so stubborn about this? I'm the one who is the virgin here. I have things I need to think over. If you love me as much as you say you do, you'll wait…and get over this stupid anger. I hope he doesn't go after a whore. Bloody hell. I thought you were the one that didn't want us to be together like that until everything settled down…so when I have second thoughts, it's not right? I don't think so. You need to get your priorities straight, love. Gah! He's such a bloody bastard! I have a mind to go and scream in his face and give him a few slaps for his behavior! Hmm…maybe I should do just that…especially considering, it was his idea to wait in the first place, dammit!_

I jumped up and gathered my things, storming out of the cabin, and slamming the door behind me. I stomped all the way to the tavern Barbossa had told me about and walked in, shutting the door behind me as my anger began to subside slightly. _Maybe he's already forgiven me, but is afraid I won't forgive him._

"Jack…are ye sure ye want to be doin' that, mate?" I heard Barbossa's voice, waft towards me from a back corner.

I headed in that direction, listening to this most intriguing conversation. Then, I saw them at the table. Barbossa, Rosalyn, Meredith, and Will were all facing me and had noticed my arrival with wide eyes. Danielle and Jake were lost in their own world facing away, and next to Jack.

"Sure, I'm sure. She wants nothing to do with me, however, **_Jasmine _**here, does." Jack slurred, causing me to drop my eyes to where he was and found him facing away from me with a common strumpet on his knee. My eyes widened in horror and disgust. She wasn't really all that common. Jasmine was a beautiful raven-haired Indian strumpet with green eyes.

She giggled and nuzzled closer to Captain Sparrow, who promptly kissed her passionately and pinched her bottom.

I was livid and moved forward. "Jasmine, eh?" I asked him coldly and then turned to the woman.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Jack gasp.

"Get off him." I said, gritting my teeth.

Her face twisted in disgust. "Find yer own man! This one's mine." She spat.

"He most certainly is **_not_**. Now…get _off_ him." I said, my voice getting sharper and angrier by the minute. Everyone, including Jack, all stared at me in shock, wondering what was going to happen next, but I didn't care, only focused on this bitch in front of me.

"Well…he most certainly isn't **_yours_** seeing as how, **_I'm_** the one sitting in his lap, so no. I won't get up."

"That's where you're wrong, **_whore._** He is in fact; **_mine, _**and you **_will _**get off him. NOW!" I replied, yelling the word in her face.

She glared at me. "Well…if he is yours, then why weren't ye here to begin with?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business, now I suggest ye get up before I force ye." I spat, sounding like a pirate.

"NO!" She yelled indignantly.

"Fine." I replied, coldly, stepping forward, grabbing a fistful of her pretty black hair, and yanking her to the floor, to everyone's surprise. Then, I proceeded to punch her face in. She screeched and flailed her limbs wildly, but couldn't get me off of her. I just went positively loony "THAT …WILL …TEACH ….YOU ….TO …MESS …WITH… LIZZIE SWANN'S MAN, YOU BITCH!" I screamed furiously, between punches before someone finally dragged me off of her.

"Lizzie! LIZZIE! ELIZABETH! Calm down!" The person holding me yelled and I looked up, breathing hard, to find Jack was the one holding me back. I shoved him away and slapped him hard in the face, making him flinch and turn his head. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I should have known this would happen! I come here to apologize and you've already taken up with a whore! You said you loved me, Jack! How could you?"

I was momentarily blinded by tears and then, I felt myself being tackled from behind. Jasmine was yelling something unintelligible and trying to pummel me with her fists. It hurt, but not as bad as Jack's actions. Barbossa yanked the woman off of me.

"THERE'LL BE NONE OF THAT! ENOUGH!" He yelled.

I stood up and turned to Jack. "You vowed to yourself and me that you would never let anything hurt me! Well guess what? You just broke that promise when you broke my heart, **_Captain Sparrow._** I hope you're happy!" I spat, storming from the room, tears in my eyes. I ran outside, but sank to my knees as soon as I reached the dock.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Jack stared after Elizabeth, utterly heartbroken, his face stinging from her slap. The whole room was dead silent since a tavern maid took Jasmine away. His friends and fellow crewmembers stared at him in disbelief. None of them had expected that reaction they had expected just tears. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. _What have I done? How could I have been so stupid? She came to apologize and catches me with a bloody whore! Just because she told me to do it doesn't mean that I should have done it! Now she'll never take me back, though I can't say I don't blame her…I broke her heart…_ "Why must I be so bloody STUPID!" He yelled, crashing his fist into the table. He stared at his friends. "BLOODY HELL! I'm such a bastard! Now she'll never forgive me!" He said in a voice that went from angry, to sad, to broken.

Will glared at him. "You shouldn't have taken up with that whore!"

"Will…" Meredith reproached.

"No…he's right." Jack said with a sigh. "I hate myself." He muttered.

"Ye bloody well should, Sparrow." Barbossa muttered, angry with his friend. "Ye need to go after her before she does something stupid."

His eyes widened and he leapt to his feet, running from the room.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

"I never thought being ravished by a Commodore could feel so good." Ana said with a gasp as they collapsed for the fourth time in a tangle of limbs.

He smiled and stroked her hair from her face. "Yes well…I try." He muttered.

She chuckled throatily and rested her head against his shoulder. "I think I'm going to keep ye forever, darling. No matter what ye say about it."

"I'm not so sure if I would leave if you asked me to." He replied, kissing her forehead and snuggling with her. "Now. I do believe it's time for another story about your life."

"What do ye want to hear about?"

"How did Jack manage to get your boat?"

"Oh that one. Well…"

☼☼☼☼

* * *

"Ello lovely." A sickening voice muttered near my ear. "What's a pretty like ye, doing out here all by yer onesies?"

I frowned and looked up. "I don't believe that is any of your business!" I spat, looking at the pirate standing before me. His boots were scuffed up something awful, until you couldn't distinguish what color they were and the rest of his clothes were in tiptop shape. Gray pants, white shirt, pistol, compass, sword, and a tri-cornered hat placed jauntily about his head. He wasn't really that bad looking so I didn't understand what he wanted with me when he could easily have any strumpet._ Maybe he should have had Jasmine so I would be with Jack now. _

"A feisty one, eh? I like feisty ones. We're gonna have some fun, ye and I." He murmured grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me to my feet.

Not liking where this was going, I slapped him in the face. "We most certainly are not going to have any fun! Do I look like a common strumpet?" I spat, wrenching my arm free of his grasp.

"Ye will be when I get through with ye." He spat, grabbing both of my arms and pulling me close to him.

"I say! Let me go, ye bloody wretch!!" I yelled fighting against him, but he just laughed in my face. _Oh bloody hell, he smells bloody terrible!! Oh please! Someone help me! I do not want to be violated by some random scallywag! Jack is supposed to ravish me, not this man!_

"Hahaha! I don't think so, miss." He replied, taking both my wrists in one hand and to my horror, ripping my shirt open with the other, revealing my breasts. I screamed, but he ignored it "Ah…ye are pretty. Ye'll be lots of fun," he murmured, reaching out to cup my breast in his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice said.

I stopped flailing and looked over my captor's shoulder. "Jack!" I exclaimed, glad to see him, but still very angry. _Seeing as I'm a pirate now, I'll overlook this anger to save my skin until I can scream at him in the privacy of our own cabin, safe from harm_.

"Oh. And just why the hell not?" The man replied.

"Because, mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and no one touches my woman, savvy?" He replied, a steely quality to his voice.

The other man rolled his eyes at me. "I'm not afraid of ye, Sparrow."

"Ye should be." Jack admonished, pulling his pistol from his belt.

"And why is that?"

"Because if ye don't let the lass go, ye won't live to see the next sunrise." CLICK!

The man's eyes widened as he heard the gun being cocked and he let go of me, turning slowly.

Jack grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The man glared at him and reached for his sword, but before he could do anything, I grabbed my own pistol and slammed the butt of it as hard as I could into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Jack stared at me wide-eyed for a few seconds before snapping back to the present. "All right, Elizabeth?" He questioned and then his eyes dropped down to my chest.

I looked down and realized my shirt was wide open, baring my goods to Jack's open appraisal. I pulled the shirt closed immediately. "It's Miss Swann!" I spat.

"Nothing above the waist that I haven't seen before, love."

"I'm not your love!" I spat, stalking towards the ship.

"Yes you are." He replied, not speaking like a pirate.

I paused mid-step and looked at him. "Well…you have a funny way of showing it." I replied and then walked off, tears filling up in my eyes.

I stormed up to his cabin, which was the only one with a lock and slammed it shut behind me, locking it.

As I moved into the room, I hurried to the bed and threw myself upon it, pressing one of his pillows to my face and breathing in his scent. I sighed shakily and then burst into fresh tears.

The knob jiggled. "Lizzie? Lizzie! This is my cabin! Not yours! Let me in immediately!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Lizzie! Please! We need to talk and I won't do this through the door!"

"I have nothing more to say to you, Sparrow!"

"Oh please. Don't give me that rubbish. Ye still love me or ye wouldn't have beaten that tavern wench to a pulp. Just let me in, darling. Please…"

I hesitated in my anger at the sound of his voice on the second please. He sounded so broken-hearted, but I settled for just sitting up and putting his pillow down.

"I'm sorry. I told ye from the beginning of this that I'd break yer heart, and I have, haven't I? And if it makes ye feel any better, I broke mine in the process. Lizzie…I need ye. Do ye really think I would have come after ye if I didn't? Oh god, I shudder to think what would have happened to ye if I hadn't…I'm sorry…I won't force ye to do anything ye don't want to. I've made a terrible mistake and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life making it up to ye. What say you to that?"

I got up, opened the door, and glared at him. Then, I dragged him into the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Hmm...is Lizzie going to forgive Jack for his actions even though all he really did was kiss Jasmine and pinch her butt? It's not like he slept with her, but it's the principle of the matter. Anyway, where in the bloody hell is Davy Jones? Does Norrington care for Ana or is it a ruse to eventually get away? I guess we'll all find out soon, eh? Keep reading. I won't abandon this story. Until the next chapter. **


	25. Chapter 25: Thrice

**A/N: **Gasp! Remember me? lol. I want to offer my sincerest apologies to my loyal readers for taking so long. I have a better explanation on my profile page (i think that's what it's called?) but it basically boils down to writer's block. I want to thank all of you for reading my story so far and I am officially back in the writing world, I just don't know how fast I'm going to get these chapters up so bear with me. I also want to apologize for the small bits of foul language and sexual references. You will find no AWE spoilers in this story. It is most definitely AU. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Captain Sparrow, I would not be sitting at my computer right now. Definitely not.

* * *

**Chapter 25- Thrice**

I felt fresh tears building up in my eyes as I faced him, which just added fuel to my anger. _I hate crying in front of him…it makes me feel so damned vulnerable. _"How could you, Jack? After all we've been through together?"

"Lizzie…" He murmured, pulling me into his arms at the sight of my tears.

I shoved him away violently. "No! Don't touch me!" I spat, moving away from him and feeling mildly satisfied at the hurt look I got in return. Wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I got one of his shirts and put it on, rather annoyed that my own shirt was ripped by that filth of a man that apprehended me.

He sighed. "Lizzie…don't do this…I'm sorry…truly I am…"

"I can agree with that one, Captain Sparrow. You are sorry." I spat, emphasizing his name and watching him cringe as he watched me tighten and tie his shirt with mild interest. "After all, I'm not the one running off to a whore."

"Wait a minute…ye were the one that started this whole blasted mess if I'm not mistaken. One moment ye were in me arms practically _**begging**_ me to take ye and then the next thing I know, ye go and get me all aroused and then tell me ye don't want me anymore. Then, when I get angry about it you tell me to go find a whore and that ye don't need me, like I'm the villain and I may be a pirate, but ye know more than anyone that I love you!" He practically yelled, angry with me.

"I know! Jack, I was coming to apologize in the tavern! To tell you that I do need you! But NOOOO ye have to go and actually get a sodding whore! All ye had to do was give me more time. I want to trust you, Jack, but you're making it bloody hard to do so."

He stared at me, breathing hard for a few moments. "I'm making it hard for ye? I wasn't the one that condemned anyone to death, love." He spat bluntly.

I winced. "That has nothing to do with this."

His jaw tightened. "It has everything to do with this and ye know it! We wouldn't be in this mess, if ye hadn't done such a thing."

"If I didn't do that, we'd be dead, or worse, I'd be with Will and then I'd be the one chained down or is that what you want? Do you regret loving me, Jack? Is that it?" I questioned, on the verge of more tears.

His anger dissipated at once, hearing my bitter words. "That's not what I meant! Never could I regret that! Maybe it's _you_, who regrets loving _me_? Maybe ye don't even love me? Maybe we shouldn't be together." He said bitterly, looking hurt, but from which part, I couldn't decipher.

"Don't say such things!" I gasped. "Dear God…has it really come to this? Jack, I love you, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm just immensely angry with you for being with that… that… _**Blasted floozy.**_"

He stared blankly at me for a few minutes and then chuckled lightly. "Her name's Jasmine."

"I don't give a flying fuck if she's the new Queen of England! You had no right to have her in your damned lap, Captain Sparrow, especially when you knew I'd be furious with you!"

"Language, Elizabeth!" He gasped sarcastically, his amusement apparent and anger forgotten.

I was seething. "Don't patronize me! You're the one at fault here, need I remind you that I just dragged a whore off of your lap?"

"Yes, well…that _**whore**_ would have been you, if ye would have slept with me, darling."

"No, if you hadn't gotten angry at me for wanting to wait for the opportune moment, it would have been me."

"If ye hadn't gotten angry for me getting angry at ye for wanting to wait, I might have forgiven ye." He replied.

"If you would have just bedded me when I was begging you to and not losing my nerve, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"If I had bedded ye then, ye would have had regrets."

"How do you know?"

"Ye were too eager and still recovering from Will."

"Bullshit."

"We've stopped yelling." He mused.

I let out an exasperated scream, making him grin.

Then, he turned serious. "I _**am**_ sorry darling. I wasn't thinking properly. Due to the circumstances, I was thinking ye didn't care enough to be with me."

"No. You weren't thinking at all. You know you're all I think about." I reprimanded.

"Aye, and I hurt both of us in the process." He said in a soft voice, looking at his feet.

Thinking about how I had just felt before having this argument, I began to cry for the third time, or was it fourth? Letting out a loud sob and to Jack's surprise, I flung myself in his arms. "I can't take it anymore! I forgive you! I'm tired of crying! I love you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I just kept repeating it as Jack wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh…it's all right dearest there's nothing for ye to be sorry for, that's my job…I'm here and I'm sorry for hurting ye…" He murmured.

I just cried all of it out into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. Then, we just stood there, clinging to one another for dear life. I looked up at him and realized there were tears on his face as well. Not nearly as abundant as mine, but there all the same. _The legendary Captain Sparrow is crying over little ol' me?_ I reached up and wiped them from his face. "Bloody hell, I've missed you." I murmured deciding that it would be better not to mention the tears for fear of another argument.

He smiled slightly. "I've missed you as well, love." He murmured, leaning down to capture my lips in a rough kiss. "Now…what say ye to going back to that tavern for some much needed rum and friends?"

"Sounds like a splendid idea." I replied, entwining my fingers with his as he led us out the door.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

As we walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us. Jack glared at them. "What are ye lookin' at?" He spat, mildly annoyed. I chuckled and he relaxed, but when I moved to sit in the seat next to him, to the surprise of our friends, he pulled me into his lap. I glanced at him questioningly and he nuzzled my neck. "We don't want to have a repeat of earlier." I smirked and nodded. They all gaped as I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. 

I glanced at the people at our table with a grin and then looked up at Jack. "I don't think I blame those tavern wenches for wanting to be in your lap, Jack. It's quite nice."

He chuckled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"What are ye looking at? Go get us some rum, Gibbs!" Jack replied when he pulled away and noticed everyone gaping at us.

Barbossa chuckled. "I'm guessing ye made up." He said after Gibbs had brought the drinks.

"That's very observant of ye, mate."

"Jack!" I reprimanded his rudeness and slapped his arm mildly. He stroked my stomach lazily with his thumb and grinned at me. However, I was glad he hadn't mentioned the almost rape. It made me look vulnerable.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned back to the previous conversation along with everyone else.

"Lizzie?" Jack murmured against my ear.

"Mmm?"

"Ye look absolutely stunning in me shirt, darling." He replied.

I smirked. "Is that so?"

"Aye."

I looked up at him. "I think I may raid your trunk more often." I said, tugging on his beard suggestively.

He grinned and stroked dangerously close to the waistline of my breeches, making me sigh and shut my eyes. "Something wrong, dearie?"

"Not at all." I breathed. _His hands feel so good and warm…oh goodness…is it hot in here or what?_

He kissed my temple. "Do ye have any idea what ye do to me, darling?" He breathed.

"I do have an idea." I replied, shifting in his lap.

"Oh." He grunted. "Point taken."

I chuckled and went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head, so his lips met mine and I immediately deepened the kiss until Barbossa's monkey jumped on Jack's head, knocking his hat to the floor. Jack pulled away and grimaced. "Damned monkey…" He muttered as he leaned over my legs to get the hat, but I found myself falling onto the floor with Jack on top of me, possibly on purpose.

"Dammit Jack! If you wanted me on my back on the floor why didn't you do this in your cabin?" I growled good-naturedly.

He grinned. "Well…it didn't seem like such a good idea when we were in there, love. Ye probably would have murdered me again."

"Ah well in that case you had better get up before that does happen to you again."

His eyes widened and he leaped to his feet, pulling me up as well and whipping me up against him for a rough kiss.

Ignoring the pirates who were all watching our antics with amusement, I leaned up to Jack's ear. "Why don't we go back to your cabin and finish what we started before that argument? I don't think I can wait any longer and those kisses are making me so…incredibly…hot."

Jack pulled back slightly and looked at me. "Are ye sure, darling?"

"Absolutely." I replied in a resolute voice.

He grinned, his eyes taking on something darker that made me want to purr. "Well then…Miss Swann and I shall retire to my cabin." Jack exclaimed, quickly grabbing our rum bottles and my hand as we walked at a brisk pace back to his cabin. "I guess ye know that after this, ye'll be completely and irrevocably mine, don't ye?" He questioned, glancing at me on our way to the dock.

"I already am." I replied.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, I let him slowly march me backwards towards the bed, our tongues locked in a fiery dance and our hands roaming freely. Soon we were ripping each other's effects off and the shirts once again, but this time I knew I would not put that shirt back on until the next day. There would be no more fights tonight_, except for maybe who's going to be on top the second time around._ I blushed at that last thought, but it soon went away as we divested ourselves of the rest of our clothes and explored each other's battle-scar riddled and bandaged bodies with hot kisses and soft touches with a few bites in between.

Jack was amazing. His body a magnificent wonderland of scars, slim, toned muscles, and the intoxicating scent of rum and his own natural smell that made me giddy for more. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other and he spent the entire night teaching me the wonders that are the art of lovemaking. _Who cares about opportune moments? Every moment is an opportune moment with Captain Jack Sparrow._

☼☼☼☼

* * *

My eyes snapped open and a silent yawn escaped my mouth as I examined my immediate surroundings. An arm wrapped around me as I stretched and pulled me up against a warm welcoming masculine body and the night before came rushing back to me. This warm body was Jack's body…and it was naked._**I, Elizabeth Swann **__shagged a pirate last night…three times to be exact…not including what he did with his mouth and hands…_I blushed and grinned wickedly, rolling over to face the pirate I love. He was still asleep so I rested my head on him and kissed his shoulder. 

This did wake him up however. "Mmm… good morning, love." He murmured, as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning indeed, Captain Sparrow." I replied, throwing my leg over his hip suggestively.

He chuckled. "Not at all the blushing Governor's daughter I encountered last night, are ye?"

"No…just Captain Sparrow's pirate lover, Lizzie Swann." I murmured, kissing him hungrily.

He kissed back with the same amount of fervor and then pulled back to look at me. "I didn't hurt ye last night did I? Physically?"

"Hurt me? No. Definitely not. Last night was bloody fantastic aside from the fight. I happen to love my captain's body as much as I do his mind, his eccentricities, and his heart."

He smiled. "I must agree with ye, it was fantastic. Who would've known that a blushing virgin would be the best that a man such as Captain Jack Sparrow would bed?"

I blushed. "Yes, but who would have known that Captain Jack Sparrow would moan his love for a girl so loudly that all of Nassau Port must have heard?"

It was his turn to blush, which made me chuckle. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush, Jack."

"I haven't blushed since I was about fifteen, never from the words of a woman as beautiful as you."

I kissed his hand and smiled.

"A right temptress you are." He murmured, leaning in for a hot kiss and running his hand along my thigh.

"I'm not a temptress when the tempting is mutual." I replied.

He chuckled against my mouth. "Aye. True enough."

We lay there a few minutes longer, kissing and touching. "We really should be getting up. We'll need to set sail soon." Jack murmured, pulling away with a sigh.

I sighed and hugged him close to me. "I know, but I must say I'm very hesitant to let you out of this bed after last night." I murmured.

"As I am reluctant to leave after last night." He grinned. "But if I have my way we'll have many a night together soon enough, darling."

"I hope so." I replied, climbing out of bed with him, grabbing the first article of clothing I saw. "Oops. Your pants." I muttered, tossing them at him.

"Thanks." He grunted, pulling on a shirt.

I pulled my shirt on and stood there in just the shirt, staring around the room until Jack came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "As good as that looks, ye aren't planning on going out there in just that are ye?" He questioned in an amused voice.

I leaned into him. "No. I just can't find my pants."

He wasn't listening though because he was too fascinated with my curves and his hands on them.

"As much as I love the feel of your hands on me, Jack, I suggest we finish getting dressed."

"Ah right." He muttered as I stepped away and I went to dig under the bed. Hmmm…there they are! I let out a triumphant noise and then crawled backwards until I was out from under the bed and sat on my haunches, holding up my pants, which had somehow ended up under the bed, but when I looked up, Jack was still standing in the same place, his mouth hanging open. I blushed and rolled my eyes when I realized he had had a nice view of my 'lower assets'.

I raised an eyebrow at him, still blushing. "Enjoying the view, love?" I asked, a little irritated.

He snapped back to reality. "Very much so actually."

I sighed. "What am I to do with you, Jack?"

"Oh I can think of a few things." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into my pants and he finally went back to getting dressed, adding his coat and hat this time as well as his boots.

"After you, m'lady." He murmured as we headed on deck.

I glanced around while Jack shut the door to his cabin to find that most of the crew were already on board milling around and waiting for their captain to awaken.

"Mornin' gents and ladies! Beautiful mornin' it is eh? We'll be setting sail as soon as possible today so be prepared!" Jack yelled in the most cheerful voice the crew had ever heard.

As I watched him give orders to his crew, I couldn't help but smile at the handsome man. He was considerably happier than he had been in a while, something lighter in his step that hadn't been there before He grinned at me flashing his teeth. "Shall we go wake, Will and Meredith, darling?" He questioned, absentmindedly stroking his fingers across my face.

"Sounds like a most interesting plan of action, Captain." I murmured, grinning.

"Aye." He agreed, gesturing to the plank leading to the dock. Once we were on said dock, I placed my arm in his as he offered it, and we sauntered over to _The Black Curse_, where we found everyone else standing on deck waiting for us.

They all looked up and said their hellos as we approached and let go of each other's arms. I stayed close to Jack's side and he wrapped his arm around my waist so I rested my head against his shoulder with a smile.

Barbossa took one look at my face and laughed heartily. "Ye finally boffed her, eh Jack?"

"_Hector!"_ Rosalyn hissed, smacking him in the chest.

I blushed and the others just chuckled, including Will, who only cringed a little bit.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Thrice I believe."

"_Jack!_" I hissed.

"_Elizabeth!_" He mocked. "Oh don't give me that rubbish. It was your idea to shag last night, Lizzie darling."

"I suggest we get going, Captain Sparrow." Meredith said, amused.

"Aye." He said, frowning at the look I was giving him.

* * *

Another A/N: I promise to have the other relationships spoken of in future chapters, but I wanted to focus on the main couple for this particular chapter. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	26. Chapter 26: Marriage

**A/N: Forgive me for the longest wait yet!!!!! I did not abandon this story, I merely got a huge bout of writer's block. However, this WILL be the last chapter of Curiosity: A Dangerous Thing. I highly doubt there will be a sequel to this seeing as how I really don't like the random direction I took on this story. I also want to apologize for using "gallows" instead of "brig" on earlier chapters...I found it annoying as I reread the story so I thought I'd mention it, but it was my first ever fanfiction in the pirates realm and I've become even more fond of Sparrabeth and pirates in general as I have gotten older and am more familiar with piratical terminology. There will be more fic updates probably sooner rather than later and I promise they will be better quality than this lol. However, i want to thank everyone who praised my work. Without fans there is no point. Anyway, without further ado, I give you the epilogue of Curiosity: A Dangerous Thing. R&R!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will. Wish I did. Won't mope about it. SSDD.

* * *

**Chapter 26- Mar-ri-age **

**A week later**

The teacup crashed to the floor, spilling tea and shards of porcelain onto the brand new Persian carpet. "Y-you're what?" Governor Swann questioned, his eyes wide.

"I'm asking permission for your daughter's hand in marriage…sir." Jack answered somewhat nervously, inching backward a bit.

"Marriage…Good lord!" The older man's hand flew to his forehead. "What happened to William?"

"She chose me over him."

Governor Swann's eyebrow rose. "Did she? Well…I suppose that must mean something…she was head over heels for that boy at one point." He mused.

"Sir…if I might say something…"

"By all means…"

"I love your daughter. Make no mistake about that. I've never felt this way about anyone." Jack replied, staring into her father's eyes intently.

"Yes, well…I can see that…and how does she feel about this marriage-to-a-pirate nonsense?"

Jack's jaw tightened, but he remained calm. "She doesn't know yet. I was hoping to receive your blessing first, but seeing as how you seem to not like the idea, I suppose I should go and fetch her."

"Sparrow." His voice was a bit harsh.

Jack turned and waited silently.

"I never said I wouldn't give my blessing. You seem to make her happy…My Elizabeth is a headstrong girl and even if I were to not give my blessing, she would be upset, but I've no doubt she'd marry you anyway. I do believe it's beyond my control. Besides, I rather fancy the notion of being related to a notorious outlaw. I won't stand in your way."

Jack grinned. "You're a good man govn'r. Thank ye kindly."

"And Sparrow?"

"Aye?"

"If you ever hurt her, I shall send the entire Royal Navy after you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Very well. I suspect you've a beautiful young woman waiting for you upstairs. Might I suggest the beach for a proper proposal?"

Jack bowed himself from the room with a polite smile.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Will found Meredith standing in the bow of her ship, staring off into the horizon. They had just left Tortuga and were currently headed out to find some shiny, as it were. 

"I miss her." Meredith murmured, leaning back into his arms.

"Who?"

"Jocelyn."

"It was all meant to be, luv."

"Aye. I know, but I still feel like I could have done something to prevent it."

"There was nothing any of us could do. Davy Jones will be punished. Calypso is unkind to those who treat her friends poorly."

"I didn't know a landlubber like you believed in sea goddesses."

"As much as I've seen? I don't think I'd have a hard time believing it if you told me you were a fairy that would fly off into the night given the chance."

She laughed heartily. "Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"You're beautiful enough for the part."

Amusement danced in her eyes and she turned in his embrace then, looking him in the eyes. "As are you and I'd have it no other way."

He pressed chaste kisses all over her face and finally upon her mouth.

After a while, she pulled back a bit. "Will?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"And that is?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you…"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You are?"

"Now I don't expect you to love me back, but you're just so good and handsome and everyt-"

"Shhh…" He replied, kissing her again. "I love you most ardently, darling."

She sighed contentedly and deepened the kiss.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Danielle grinned at Jake over their tea with rum…or rather…rum with tea. "And you thought retiring from piracy would be boring." 

"Actually…I think it was you that said that."

"It most certainly was not."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes. It was.

"No. It. Wasn't.

"Yesitwas."

"Noitwasn't."

"Aye."

"Nay."

"Aye….all right. You win. It was I that said it. Happy?"

"Indeed."

Jake rolled his eyes and went back to his rum muttering something about eccentric former pirate women.

Danielle merely smirked. "How do you think the young pirates are faring?"

"Well…apparently Jack is about to propose to Elizabeth…and Meredith is in love with William. I think they're faring rather well."

"Aye. I hope so."

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Barbossa lay with his eyes open, watching his beautiful Rosalyn sleep peacefully in his arms, content for the moment. _I suppose I won't commandeer Jack's ship after all. I've got too much to lose now._ He sighed and studied the way the sun speckled warm spots on her creamy skin and the way her pretty hair fell across her face in a curtain, tickling his chest, one of her arms slung across his waist, her hand at his hip. _Aye…I'm content. I on'y hope 'ol fishface is deceased…but I 'ave a sneakin' suspicion he ain't finished with us yet._

☼☼☼☼

* * *

James waltzed into Ana's cabin lightheartedly, shutting the door behind him. "Miss me?" 

"Not in the least bit." She replied sarcastically turning to him. "Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Out? Doing what? You are still my prisoner you know. I have a mind to tie you to the bed."

He grinned. "Is that a promise?"

Narrowing her eyes, she moved forward like a dangerous cobra, poised to strike.

His grin faded. "Actually…I've resigned from office. I'm not a very effective Commodore if I've been bedding a pirate now am I?"

"Is that so?" Her face darkened as she moved in for the kill, causing him to brace himself for a slap, but instead, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him senseless. "So I suppose that makes you a pirate now?"

"Aye."

"Well then…come show me how you bury your treasure, lad."

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Elizabeth paced back and forth, back forth around her old room. She had done everything she possibly could do up here. _What could they possibly be talking about that doesn't involve me?_ Jack had been acting oddly for ages and she was the only one that didn't have a clue as to why he was acting funny. None of his crew would tell her anything either. Gibbs was completely mum on the issue saying something about him always acting odd. _I wish I knew what was going on._

"Ello, luv."

She glanced up to find Jack leaning against her doorframe and scowled. "What took you so long?"

"I had to ask your father something."

"About what?"

"Nothing…fancy a walk on the beach?"

She narrowed her eyes. "We came all the way to Port Royal for you to ask him something about nothing?"

"I thought ye missed him at least a little."

"I did, but…"

"Very well. Fancy a walk on the beach?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Oh all right. Since you're not going to tell me."

☼☼☼☼

* * *

The closer they got to the beach, the more nervous Jack became. _What if we get into an argument before I can ask? What if someone interrupts us? What if the Governor changes his mind and sends his men after us? What if…bloody hell…she might say no. _

Elizabeth noticed how Jack's hands seemed to shake once they reached the beach. "Jack? Is something wrong? You're sweating like a schoolboy."

He offered a fake smile and began to dig around in his pockets. "Everything's fine. Perfectly all right. And I am NOT sweating like a schoolboy."

Elizabeth sighed. "I never understand your eccentric moments…"

"Aha!" He exclaimed, obviously finding what he was looking for, but not revealing it to her.

"Aha! What?"

"Nothing."

"Jack, just bloody tell me what's going on." She replied frustrated.

He dropped his act and stared out at the crashing waves, pulling his compass from his belt and flicking it open. When he looked down, he smiled. "It's always going to point to you, ye know."

She smiled and met his gaze. "And it will always point to you when I hold it."

He looked away. "Elizabeth…I…I've done this before and you didn't like it, but this time…I'm going to do it right."

She stared at him, puzzled. "Do what?"

He put his compass away and pulled out a small box, his hands shaking and then he was down on one knee kissing her hand. "Elizabeth…I've loved you for a long time…I'm not even sure when it started…but…" He opened the box and revealed a gorgeous ring with a black pearl in the center of a ring of diamonds.

"Jack…are you proposing mar-ri-age?" She asked, tears in her eyes and a grin on her face.

"I am…and so…darling…will you marry me?"

Rendered speechless for once, she nodded and was in his arms, sending him backwards into the sand and knocking his hat off in an instant. "Easy on the goods, darling!" He mumbled before showering her face with kisses, both of them laughing happily.

☼☼☼☼

* * *

Somewhere in the Caribbean, a pair of brilliant blue eyes flashed open and looked up. 

"Cap'n Jones?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I left it open for a sequel, but I doubt there will be one. Therefore, I'll leave it to you to decide what happens. Give me some feedback. I'll be happy to answer any questions. Thank you!!! R&R!!**


End file.
